Let me in!
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Miles decide encausar su vida y olvidando los fantasmas del pasado, renacer como una persona con el derecho a compartir su existencia y ser dichoso. Para eso, intentará hacerle ver a Franziska que el pasado debe quedar atrás y verse a sí misma no como una fiscal perfecta, sino como una mujer, perfecta en si por su condición natural ¿Lograrán entenderse y dar el paso adelante?
1. Ir hacia delante

_Odio los comienzos, porque el primer paso siempre es el más difícil y si le preguntara a mis dos protagónicos su opinión, estarían de acuerdo muy en su fuero interno… aunque Franziska insistiera que eso es una soberana estupidez ;D En fin, esto no es más que una historia donde se defiende el derecho de la persona a ser humana y hacer su camino con libre albedrío, así como rendir homenaje a clásicos del arte en general y de mi propia cultura, que no están en discordancia con estos personajes. _

_Tengo dos agradecimientos iniciales: Obviamente a Capcom por poner en mis manos la posibilidad de escribir sobre dos caracteres tan interesantemente concebidos y por las tardes y las noches en que pude jugar a placer, después de las obligaciones que como madre me tocan. Y el segundo a mi ahora nueva amiga Lena Lawlipop, que a través de sus fanfics me dio la determinación para empezar éste._

_A mis lectores, que la juzguen, la disfruten y la hagan suya en la medida que lo estimen y sepan que estoy disponible a corresponder sus comentarios. Es un placer._

1

"_**Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás,**_

_**que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante.**_

_**La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único".**_

_**Agatha Christie**_

El tono suena insistente, haciéndome despertar. Por suerte, no tengo pesadillas desde hace varios años y duermo con sueño profundo. Solo una imagen atrevida irrumpe algunas noches, para recordarme que ella existe. Eso me hace asociarla al timbre del teléfono y sin demorar más lo acerco. Un número que me sé de memoria y hace que tiemble de forma inconsciente. No me ha llamado en mucho tiempo, que ahora se decida y use para eso un teléfono del salón, a estas horas de la madrugada, la lógica indica que algo va mal.

—Habla Edgeworth…

—¿Señor…? —la voz de mujer se escucha con dificultad— ¿Señor Edgeworth? ¡Perdone usted si le desperté… Lo siento…! —tal parece que susurra— ¡No me atrevería a molestarle de no ser por la señorita!

—-¡¿Franziska?! ¿Qué sucede con Franziska? Dígame, por favor —intento sonar calmo, pero engañar a una vieja ama de llaves que te conoce desde niño es bastante difícil— Sé de ella básicamente por la prensa o la Interpol.

—Los detalles vendrán luego, no puedo extenderme… Lo llamo sin su consentimiento y esto puede acarrearme el despido —el tono de la sirvienta es medroso, pero hay decisión en sus acciones—. La srta. Von Karma no está bien, algo la desvela y pasa horas de la noche recorriendo la biblioteca de su padre o la mansión… Incluso habla sola ¿Puede hacer algo por ella?

—… —no sé qué responder. La distancia nunca ha sido un problema, lo es la propia Franziska. Puede contar conmigo así estemos en lados opuestos del mundo, pero su orgullo hace que prefiera morir antes que confiarme sus dilemas. Imagino lo que le sucederá a la pobre mujer si la atrapa contándome algo como eso. ¿De qué forma podré ayudarla en este caso, a todas luces psicológico? No demoro más la respuesta— Muy bien, solo manténgalo en secreto. Iré tan pronto logre organizar algunas cosas y rentar un jet.

—Le agradezco mucho, señor —alivio. A juzgar por el suspiro, las cosas están bastante fuera de lugar con respecto a Franziska—. Será un placer recibirlo en casa otra vez.

Intento pensar fríamente apenas cuelgo, en otras ocasiones lidié con ella y no ha sido fácil aguantar las riendas a la potranca desbocada, pero igual es posible. Curioso, quizás sea el único que logre frenarla en sus impulsos… La primera vez que nos vimos como hombre y mujer fue a raíz de una tonta discusión, donde Franziska impuso la manera violenta que la caracterizaba. Sobrellevé su trato hasta un punto, pero me negué a ser el blanco de su látigo, apropiándome de él para quebrarlo y luego lo arrojé al fuego de la chimenea. Me observó contrariada, pero no se atrevió a reclamar, bajó la vista ante mí y se mordió los labios.

—Tú, estúpido de entre todos los estúpidos… Tú ¿por qué? No voy a ceder ante ti.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero sus puños cerrados y la lucha interior que evidenciaba me hicieron tragar en seco. Pronto buscó un látigo de reemplazo, de alguna forma ella no volvió a imponerse, amenazaba de palabra pero cuidó más sus golpes. Lo percibí algo tarde, a partir de entonces yo hice como que no me percataba y aprendí a diferenciar su trato para conmigo del que tenía con el resto del sexo masculino

Hasta hoy, permanecemos conscientes – inconscientes de tantas señales que nos muestran un solo camino. ¿Quizás…? Me dejo caer sobre las almohadas y observo el techo, saco la cuenta de los años dedicados al estudio, al trabajo en las distintas fiscalías, al aprendizaje de la vida. Todo lo que me hace sentir vivo está en los pequeños momentos, en su mayoría compartidos con ella. Si demoro un poco más… apenas lo necesario para detenerme y dar cuerda al reloj, marcarle el principio de una decisión y luego continuar adelante… ¿esperarás por mí?

Sonrío complacido al imaginar su reacción, tendré que ir de puntillas, con mucho tacto. No debe advertirlo sino cuando, al mirar el camino andado por los dos, note que he dejado en él la vida entera. Ignoro qué mal aqueja a Franziska, pero no el remedio para su cura. Aunque esperaba cualquier cosa menos desvelos y falta de sueño, su carácter nada tiene de romántico, puedo aventurar que aún siente remordimiento por causa de su padre. Debe estársele viniendo el mundo encima, no obstante shhhhhhh, silencio. Tendré que preparar un testimonio bien preciso que justifique mi presencia en la mansión de los von Karma.

Apenas comience la mañana haré una inversión que no terminaba de zanjar y la prensa trabaja rápido si se le da una buena exclusiva, de modo que la noticia debe llegar pronto a su destino. Luego podré tomar el jet e iniciar un capítulo con el que me siento orgulloso de antemano.

/

Un sobresalto constante, no importa si la noche es oscura o hay luna, él siempre me sorprende. Creo soñar y despierto para darme cuenta de que no es una pesadilla. Los rayos irrumpen en mi habitación a través de los tres ventanales, pero no hay lugar a dudas, su figura es inconfundible a pesar de lo etéreo. Como si desafiara a la propia luz, mostrándole que no puede obstruir sus propósitos.

—¿Papa…?

Me cubro aún más con el edredón para que no me vea temblar. Una von Karma que revele sus temores lo decepcionaría aún más de lo que ya lo he hecho. De otro modo, supongo que descansaría en paz, aunque no lo sé… Dicen los místicos que hay pecados que ni con la muerte se pagan. Fui una ilusa cuando pensé que podría ser otra, ahora que soy independiente.

—Al menos podrías hablarme… —susurro con tristeza y respeto— Sé que estás molesto, pero no puedo continuar mi camino del modo en que lo hacía. Lo intenté por varios años, crecí con mis errores y soy dueña de mi futuro —mis puños asen las sábanas, acumulo fuerzas para soltarle de una vez todo lo que no le dije cuando animaba un cuerpo físico—. Mi prestigio crece al demostrar la verdad oculta, el inocente se libera si lo es, el culpable paga, todo fluye.

Me es violento mirar un contraste imposible, lo incorpóreo siempre se asocia a lo ligero, grácil o delicado, no importa el sinónimo… ninguno concuerda con el espíritu de mi padre, ni con la aterradora expresión que muestra.

—_¿Miles Edgeworth, cierto? _

El sonido resuena en mi mente, las sienes me duelen y algo dentro me golpea como un latigazo. De un tiempo a esta parte, ya sé lo que duelen esas heridas.

—No es su culpa, soy yo —¡Todavía lo defiendo! Supongo que con veintidós años, no hay mucho sentido para una rivalidad que nació por causas que ya conozco y me explico. Madurar puede ser maravilloso, si abres los ojos a la comprensión. Sólo que él es lento, quizás prefiere que lo siga, pero ya lo hice varias veces y no tuve una respuesta definitiva.

Casi de inmediato, un manotazo hace caer el libro que reposa en mi escritorio.

—_Debilidades y tonterías, debí prohibirte esos sueños cuando eras todavía una chiquilla_.

Mi padre me mira con saña, lanza un rugido de ultratumba y se esfuma entre los rayos de luz. Quedo atónita, nunca en sus apariciones habló, jamás salió a colación el nombre de mi hermano adoptivo. Me pregunto si es lo que le mantiene atado a este mundo. Desde que volví de América a mi casa natal, su espíritu no ha dejado de visitarme.

Imposible que pueda seguir durmiendo, salgo de la cama para recoger el libro, abierto varias páginas después del centro.

—"_**Se ha salvado y estoy libre; debería encontrarme bien… pero ¡me ha dejado usted tanto tiempo luchar sola contra la muerte que no siento y no veo más que muerte! ¡Me siento como muerta!"**_

Es una página al azar, pero esa historia me marca desde niña. Para que mi padre no lo hiciera desaparecer, conseguí guardarlo hasta que tomé posesión de mi herencia. Por supuesto, Miles lo descubrió bien pronto y a regañadientes, compartí con él ese original en inglés que ahora me escucha desde el suelo. Nunca le dijo a mi padre sobre los secretos que yo ocultaba en mi librero, como ese, teníamos varios títulos escondidos. Fuera de los textos legales o afines a nuestra carrera, el resto de la literatura pasaba a ser cultura general y por tanto, nuestros maestros no profundizaban en ella. Nada que moviese el alma, nada que despertara las emociones. El piano, la ópera y el ballet, solo conocimientos básicos esenciales como miembros de la alta sociedad. La poesía era un misterio que también compartí con Miles, cada uno en su mundo y en su espacio. Transcurrieron años para consentirnos la lectura de aquellos versos que nos eran prohibidos, no sin cierta reticencia por parte de mi progenitor. Aún así, solo admitió que leyéramos a los poetas trascendentalistas, con mucho contenido político en su obra.

Vuelvo a centrar la atención en el ejemplar caído y lo tomo con cuidado, acaricio la portada y lo llevo contra mi pecho. Me pregunto si alguna vez él relacionó los personajes con nuestra propia vida ¿Sería igual para los dos? De una cosa sí estoy segura, al menos por mi parte, estoy en la piel de la protagonista. Abandono el libro sobre mi escritorio y bajo a beber algo. El ama de llaves de la familia se sorprende, pero no dice nada, solo me acompaña al refectorio y prepara un té.

—Señorita von Karma, son varias noches en vela —su tono es cauteloso, pero me conoce desde niña y supongo que realmente se preocupa. De lo contrario, no buscaría sentarse frente a mí tratando de que saque mi parte humana, como ahora lo hace— ¿No debería tomarse unos días de sosiego?

—Me basta con la infusión. Iré a la biblioteca a estudiar un caso bastante complejo —el gusto de la bebida me sabe algo dulzón— ¿Le echaste canela al té?

—Viene con ella, señorita. Es inglés.

—Por lo que aprecio, lo endulzaste con miel. Tsk, qué tontería —sonreí. Mi ama de llaves fue traída por mis padres desde Nigeria, en un viaje que hicieron al continente africano. Mi madre se encariñó con ella y desde entonces permanece en la familia. Es descendiente de germanos, pero cree en cuanta religión pagana existe y eso incluye el uso de la miel para dulcificar los caracteres fuertes—, no vas a cambiarme el humor.

—¿Ha vuelto a tener visiones, señorita?

—¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? —le tuerzo los ojos, odio esa parte de mi que no acepto de buen grado— Soy una mujer de ciencia, entiendo que el espíritu existe y es una materia en estudio, pero no quiero involucrarme. Te llevarías muy bien con la tonta de Maya Fey.

—Supongo que es la médium de la que habló la señorita hace unos años ¿No debería consultarle…?

—Una von Karma no tiene que buscar más respuestas que las necesarias para acusar a un criminal —termino la infusión y en la taza quedan restos que forman un ave. No sé por qué la asocio con la paz, me gustaría creer en los augurios—. Estaré en la biblioteca.

Terminé rendida en el diván, cuando abro los ojos es de mañana y el ventanal de la biblioteca deja entrar el sol. Una vez recogido el reguero de papeles que se volaron al dormirme, voy hacia la ventana y me acomodo en el alféizar, recostándome a la pared. Apenas hojeo el caso en cuestión, leo en saltos y termino arrojando el fólder sobre el escritorio de mi padre. No logro concentrarme, una de las muchas sirvientas pide la venia para entrar y me extiende la prensa de hoy.

El diario no parece tener sino una noticia que me interesa, el titular escrito en tinta roja, llama poderosamente mi atención. El color escarlata invoca un nombre que me acompaña desde la infancia, uno sobre el cual llovían y llueven los rumores. Aunque intente evitarlo su esfuerzo es nulo. Prodigio de inteligencia, apuesto, con una personalidad subyugante y la profesión de fiscal, es un blanco seguro amén de tentador para los reporteros. Igual si se trata de su carrera que de su vida privada, los diarios no le conceden respiro. Prácticamente conozco de todos sus pormenores con solo leer las noticias e imagino lo incómodo que le resultará el acoso, dado su carácter retraído.

"EL GENIO DE LOS TRIBUNALES, MILES EDGEWORTH, DESEMBOLSA UNA FUERTE SUMA PARA ADQUIRIR PROPIEDAD DE "LES NOISETTES"

Meses atrás los titulares anunciaban que había vendido la mansión de los Edgeworth por una cantidad nada despreciable y solo hallé una respuesta lógica: Miles se crecía con sus tropiezos, e intentaba dejar atrás los fantasmas de su niñez. Capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa que no fueran los terremotos o los elevadores, había dado aquel paso por encima de sus recuerdos y buscaba sino volver a sentirse vivo, un camino para encauzar su existencia.

Si ésta no es una prueba concluyente de eso, le daré un descanso a mi látigo. Espero no equivocarme. "Les Noisettes", si mal no recuerdo, es una propiedad que evoca el art noveau y se la han disputado varios famosos. Lo último que imaginaba era que alguien como Miles tuviera interés en una mansión como esa, quizás decidió evolucionar de la regencia al modernismo, sabia decisión.

—¿Qué tonta idea te pasa por esa tonta cabeza llena de tontos pensamientos? —lo digo en voz alta, acomodándome en el improvisado asiento de la ventana. Casi me adormezco, de no ser porque alguien quiebra el sopor.

—_**Irrumpiste en mi vida como se cuela una ráfaga por una ventana abierta ¿Qué has hecho, revoltosa?... ¿Cómo penetras sin permiso?... No quieras irte. He cerrado cuidadosamente la ventana y no te dejaré hasta que arregles lo que desordenó tu travesura ¡A ver si recoges aquel recuerdo mío y me traes esas cuartillas de la historia triste… Anda, obedece!**_—si no es una visión, el propio Miles me observa desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa irónica, en su voz un tono divertido. Se cruza de brazos, recostándose al marco— _**Indudablemente, nada hay más descortés que un rayo de sol…**_—instintivamente miro hacia mi rodilla, la bata ha caído a un lado, exponiendo la pierna al brillo solar. Me cubro con un movimiento presuroso y viéndome de esa forma, viéndolo a él, no puedo evitar el rubor. Solo ahora me percato de que aún no me he cambiado— _**Y lo peor del caso ¡atrevida! Es que pareces muy satisfecha de que haya cerrado mi ventana.**_

Se acerca lentamente, no abandona su expresión divertida casi mordaz.

—Antes de que te entusiasmes, no es mío —advirtió malicioso—. Ni siquiera me lo sé completo, incluso pienso que equivoqué el inicio, pero no pude evitarlo… supongo que la memoria es traicionera y cede ante la inspiración.

—¡Miles Edgeworth! ¿Qué te da derecho a pasearte por esta casa sin tan siquiera anunciar tu presencia?

—Franziska, si lo hacía, nunca hubieras escuchado esas líneas —parece desconcertado. En realidad, que alguien como él me sorprenda con una prosa poética es digno de alabanza—. No luces muy interesada en cualquier forma, por lo visto prefieres estar al tanto de los cotilleos —señala el diario con un gesto de cabeza.

—Repito mi pregunta, Miles ¿Qué tonta idea te pasa por esa tonta cabeza llena de tontos pensamientos? —agito la prensa ante él, pero se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—Ah, creí que hablabas sola… Me preocupaba que así fuera.

—Sigues sin responder y no quiero ir en busca de mi inseparable compañero —mi expresión es fría, pero la amenaza, inútil— ¿Te has deshecho así de tus raíces para instalarte en un lugar completamente nuevo? ¿A qué se debe esa estupidez ilógica?

—Si lo miras bien, las raíces continúan en mi tierra. Lo que yo llame casa u hogar, es otra cosa muy distinta, Franziska —su gesto ahora es serio, se cruza de brazos y me observa fijamente—. Desde niño me acostumbré a cambiar de sitio, no puedo decir que la mansión de los Edgeworth es mi casa solo porque la heredé. Necesito apropiarme de las cosas, sentirlas verdaderamente mías para decir que lo son, y aquel lugar no lo era.

—Si yo renunciara a mis posesiones, dejaría atrás parte de mi vida —alego molesta, él ha logrado algo que yo deseo poder enfrentar, pero no me siento capaz. Todavía soy presa de mi apellido, aunque intento demostrar lo contrario.

—Eres Franziska von Karma, la fiscal prodigio, dueña de tu nombre y tu futuro. No tienes por qué deshacerte de nada —Miles continúa frente a mi, su voz es un susurro grave—, excepto de los fantasmas que arrastras contigo.

—Realmente, ¿qué viniste a hacer aquí? —me sobrecojo al escuchar sus palabras.

—A estudiar la fiscalía internacional, por supuesto ¿debo hospedarme en otro sitio o soy bienvenido?

—Pudieras concebir una excusa mejor, Miles Edgeworth —agito el índice ante su rostro y sonrío maligna—. Conoces más de las leyes y todo el derecho de este país que el propio fiscal general.

—Bien, puedes colocarme un dispositivo de rastreo si eso te apacigua, mujer. Pero vas a aburrirte de visitar los mismos lugares.

—No tengo interés de seguirte a ninguna parte —mi orgullo acaba por revelarse—, métete donde quieras…

—Ok, por lo pronto, estaré desempacando en mi habitación —hace un gesto de adiós con la mano, indicando que mi displicencia le es indiferente. Al llegar al umbral se vuelve de improviso y chasquea los dedos— ¡Eureka! Toma, el remedio para esa curiosidad… sé que te estás preguntando aún de donde saqué los versos. Es un regalo extraño, dada la tierra de donde viene, creo que te gustará.

Y me tiende una edición que apenas cabe en mi mano.


	2. El corazón debe palpitar

2

"_**¡A cada momento necesito recordarme a mí mismo **_

_**que he de respirar, que ha de seguir palpitándome el corazón...! "**_

_**Emile Brontë**_

Nuestra ama de llaves me sorprendió con un almuerzo tradicional nigeriano. Bien, digo "nuestra" por costumbre, tantos años conviviendo con los von Karma… Si Franziska pudiera leer mi pensamiento, saltaría objetando por el uso de un pronombre que nos involucre a los dos. Sin embargo, aunque ya es una adulta según su físico y su mente, continúa portándose como aquella niña de trece años que tanto quehacer me dio. Prueba de eso fue su actitud para con la sirvienta, una vez que observó aquel plato exótico.

—¿Qué inventaste ahora, por Dios? —Sin embargo no fue desagradable, lo dijo solo para dar a entender que aquella especialidad se debía a mi vuelta— Los camarones están cubiertos por un sospechoso aliño verde…

—Señorita von Karma, con todo respeto, si usted usa verdolaga y acelga para elaborar una salsa, es obvio que obtendrá un aderezo de tal color.

—¿Y sobre qué se supone que descansan los crustáceos? —Inquirió mordaz, aún sin probar bocado— Estoy a punto de mandarle una muestra a Cutre.

—Oh, pues la recibirá con mucho gusto porque realmente sabe delicioso —aprobé, deleitándome con el manjar desconocido. Como todo lo recién descubierto, me llamó la atención— ¿Puedo aventurar que es una especie de revuelto de huevos al que se añade cebolla y ají para terminar cocido en aceite de oliva, junto a los camarones?

—Es usted buen catador, Señor —ella me sonrió, agradeciendo el interés. Franziska bufó molesta, observándonos de reojo—. Debo añadirle un condimento propio de las comidas rituales y que le da ese toque ligeramente agridulce, le llaman epó. Sin olvidar varias gotas de miel.

—Interesante —no lo dije por decir, realmente me lo parecía. Suficiente para que Franziska apretara los puños.

—¿Por qué otra vez la miel? —como si yo fuera el culpable de que tal ingrediente apareciera en su almuerzo, me fulminó con la mirada para volverse contra la doncella— ¡Si vuelvo a probar una molécula dulce, te despedirás de la mansión von Karma!

La sirvienta se inclinó respetuosa y de verdad que me dio pena con la pobre mujer. Si alguien sabía lo impredecible que resultaba Franziska manifestando sus caprichos, era yo. Aún así, sus modales impidieron que abandonara la mesa sin alegar una indisposición.

—Pse, igual de malcriada —me volví hacia el ama de llaves—, ¿a qué se debe esa repentina aversión por la miel? ¿Tiene algo que ver con… lo que me ha contado?

—Temo equivocarme si lo aseguro, Señor. A usted se le da bien averiguar esas cosas... Que tenga conexión o no con el resto, sólo usted puede comprobarlo

—Si su emotividad estuviera sujeta a la lógica, Franziska no sería un reto para mí en muchos sentidos—sonreí haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, a la par que mostraba mis palmas en señal de impotencia—, como lo es la naturaleza femenina para cualquier hombre.

—… Supongo que se molestó cuando le expliqué los usos que dan los nigerianos a la miel y a quién la consagran… —una vez pensé que las mujeres con cierta cantidad de años no se ruborizaban, hasta que vieja Oldbag apareció en aquel estrado—. Nada extraordinario, Señor, tan solo que para ellos simboliza la seducción y la fertilidad.

—… —¿Fertilidad? ¿Seducción? bastó lo dicho para que Franziska huyera. Cualquier tema relacionado con las emociones era un trauma, debido a nuestra educación espartana. Había que ver con qué saña condenaba a los culpables en casos de crímenes pasionales, por no hablar de aquellos donde se incluía la violación. Toda su persona se transmutaba, iba en busca del mínimo detalle que demostrara el hecho y ninguno de ellos pudo ser declarado inocente.

Agradecí el almuerzo a la doncella para después dirigirme al jardín, por supuesto, llevé conmigo un libro que me permitiera distraerme y así dejar el tiempo correr. El viejo columpio de hierro donde otrora nos mecíamos, ella en un extremo yo en el otro, continuaba en el patio, algún sirviente lo había pintado. Me senté en él a respirar el fresco vespertino y pensé… Franziska necesitaba los momentos de soledad para descubrirse a sí misma, psicológicamente era presa de una batalla impuesta por el recuerdo de su padre y aquel ideal absurdo de perfección contra la urgencia de liberarse como persona. Había oído hablar de los movimientos feministas y cosas relacionadas a la esclavitud de la mujer, nunca profundicé en eso por falta de interés, pero después comencé a entender que la liberación profesional para ellas era solo una pequeña parte del problema. Y aquel tema que consideraba ajeno a mí, comencé a relacionarlo con Franziska, incluso conmigo. Iba a ser un proceso lento para ella aunque me tuviera de lazarillo, pero lo importante es que no continuara haciéndose daño. Abrí el libro en una página al azar, clavando la mirada en el cuarto párrafo.

—"_Dura cosa es perdonar y mirar esos ojos y tocar esas manos consumidas (…) Te perdono lo que me has hecho. ¡Amo a __**mi asesina**__!; pero __**a la tuya**__ ¿cómo puedo amarla?"_ —leí entre saltos, sorprendiéndome. Era una traducción al alemán de la obra inglesa. Para verificarlo, fui al título en la portada y al lomo… ¿qué hacía un libro como ese en la biblioteca principal? Solo hallé una explicación lógica, Franziska había roto con la uniformidad creada por su padre, de modo que no imperara el régimen de los textos legales. Ni siquiera me percaté de eso cuando sustraje el libro, abstraído en mi preocupación por ella.

Bendita casualidad, aquella era su novela favorita y nuestro primer intercambio en materia literaria. Se mostró recalcitrante cuando se la pedí en préstamo, luego me la cedió de mala gana. Más tarde percibí que ella sentía un amor platónico hacia el protagonista y se veía a sí misma en su compañera, quizás porque no eran para nada personajes adorables, sino todo lo contrario. Retrataban la dureza, el egoísmo y el carácter obstinado, pero el fervor de aquello que los movía… ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Cuando se lo devolví, no dijo media palabra sobre el tema, pero fue inevitable que se empeñara en ocultarlo. Me había convertido en ese personaje de ficción, el único capaz de hacerla sentir algo extraordinario y prohibido... Solo un hombre de tinta conseguiría escapar a la tenaz vigilancia de Manfred von Karma, a eso se aferraba ella en sus momentos de soledad, como este… Apreté los puños, no era justo. Había dado lo mejor de sí misma para superarse y todos la habíamos dejado sola, con una fantasía por consuelo.

Abandoné el libro sobre el columpio y me dispuse a ir por Franziska de un modo bastante inusual, tanto, que no le permitiera rechazar mi presencia.

/

Es la primera vez que dejo pasar la tarde y no salgo de mi alcoba, como si atravesar el umbral pudiera marcarme una sentencia. Desde que Miles llegó esta mañana me invade una sensación extraña, sospecho de cada gesto, de sus palabras… y porque conozco mi posible respuesta ante cualquier manifestación de naturaleza pasional. Después de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, debe pensar que continúo siendo una chiquilla, pero no me es posible encausar mis sentimientos fuera de la rivalidad o el trato de hermanos ¿Acaso exige la perfección que me muestre tan impasible? Papa decía que exteriorizar los sentimientos iba a hacerme vulnerable, que si lograba reprimirlos hasta el punto de someterlos sería considerada una mujer perfecta. Tsk, he sido así por veinte años y no tengo satisfacción alguna, salvo la de índole profesional y tan siquiera… ¿Cómo le llamo entonces a esto? ¿Decepción?

Me creí protegida mientras él permaneció quieto en el tablero, pero mi sexto sentido alerta que se producirá un cambio. Y yo detesto creer en milagros, como también odio que los fantasmas existan.

Un sonido peculiar llega desde los ventanales que conducen a la terraza de mi habitación. Como si hubieran sido golpeados con algo muy ligero. Intento no prestarle atención y me vuelvo bocabajo, cubriéndome la cabeza con la almohada. De igual modo lo hacía de niña para mostrarle a Miles que no deseaba escuchar sus tontas tonterías. Los golpes se repiten y no me queda más remedio que ir a ver la causa. Me dirijo a los ventanales, del otro lado del cristal, yacen en el piso unas piedritas de grava. Qué sorpresa. Abro las hojas y al acceder al balcón, esquivo el nuevo proyectil.

—¿Qué novedad es ésta? —intento aparentar enojo, pero no puedo evitar sonreír. Ver a Miles de mangas remangadas, con un puñado de grava en la mano es realmente gracioso— ¡Deberías emplearte lanzando periódicos, Miles Edgeworth!

—Baja —no sé si es una orden o como siempre, se ahorra las palabras.

—Sube —le respondo astuta, reclinándome en el muro y agito el índice. No le va a ser posible, naturalmente— ¿Qué ocurre, ni siquiera te esforzarás?

—Lees demasiado a Shakespeare, Franziska. Si busco una escalera será la del salón principal.

—Cerré la puerta con llave y no pienso abrirla —recuesto la barbilla en el dorso de mis manos superpuestas, observándolo con supremacía—. Bien, tal parece que siempre vas a estar unos metros por debajo de mí.

—¿Por qué ese empeño en ser más alta que yo, mujer? —Se encoge de hombros, divertido— Así estás perfecta… Baja de una vez.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo ni tiempo para perder contigo —lo miro inquisitiva, preguntándome qué va a alegar. Un delicioso escalofrío me recorre, estoy siendo coqueta sin proponérmelo y el sentimiento me agrada—. Volveré dentro a continuar estudiando mi caso.

—Uhm, sin duda, que es bien difícil porque "tu caso" es algo bien serio —arroja la grava y se sacude las manos, alza la vista con la misma expresión de reto que tenía cuando era un niño—. Pero si te refieres al que has aplazado por falta de concentración, tengo pruebas de que aún está en la biblioteca principal.

—¡Típico de ti, Miles Edgeworth! ¡Consigues que te odie en menos de un minuto! —me siento tan ofendida con que descubra mis verdades que no lo pienso dos veces para correr en busca del látigo, abrir la puerta y lanzarme escaleras abajo en su busca. Salgo al jardín y restallo el arma contra el primer árbol que veo a mi lado— ¿Te has escondido? ¡Eres un cobarde!

Avanzo unos pasos más y doy un grito, acaban de alzarme por la cintura con la facilidad con que se carga a una bailarina clásica. Intento fustigar al atrevido, pero es muy difícil teniéndolo a mi espalda.

—Aumentaste algunos kilos, Franziska —sin dudas, ha venido desde tan lejos con el único propósito de fastidiarme. Logro que me libere después de una buena rabieta—. Pero de carácter sigues igual.

—¡Tú, estúpido idiota estúpido que solo haces observaciones idiotas y estúpidas! —sin darle tiempo a cubrirse le propino un buen par de latigazos. Pierdo la compostura y le ofrezco un tercero que sin proponérmelo va directo al cuello, aunque intento detenerlo, el roce deja un hilo rojo por el que empiezan a correr varias gotas de sangre. Él solo parpadea y lleva su mano a la herida, el cuello ligeramente abierto de su nítida camisa ya se ha manchado. Sin inmutarse, busca un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo coloca donde antes llevara la mano—L-lo siento. No quería darte en ese punto... Sé que es doloroso y sangra más de la cuenta…

—Yo tampoco, créeme —niega con la cabeza, algo serio pero sin reproche—, me refiero a que no lo hacía por ofenderte. Para mí eres perfecta, ya lo sabes.

—Deja de hablar tonterías, o te arrancaré esa lengua aduladora con mi látigo —detesto que note como me ruborizo ante sus palabras. Jamás logré inculcarle la inmutabilidad a mi piel, que de tan pálida enseguida se torna rosa por no decir carmesí—. Ya lograste tu propósito ¿estás contento?

—¿Propósito?—pregunta ingenuo, como si su mente vagara en otro sitio— ¿Cuál de ellos?

—¡Eres muy joven para olvidar así las cosas! —Hago restallar mi látigo otra vez, pero no contra él— ¿Cuál ha de ser? ¡Que abandonara el balcón!

—Ah, el primero de todos —dice con satisfacción, volviendo su pensamiento a este mundo—. Es cierto.

—¿Puedo saber cuáles otros te guardas?

—Qué terrible actitud de suspicacia, Franziska. No estarías pensando que tengo propósitos deshonestos con respecto a ti —comenta con visible sarcasmo y esquiva mi látigo. La herida ya no sangra, pero su pañuelo y su camisa están manchados. Imagen que trae a colación otra, más afín a los "propósitos deshonestos". Frunzo el ceño y retengo una lágrima furtiva. Él se da cuenta—… N-nunca, no Franziska, jamás… —se torna extremadamente serio y supongo que su abrazo protector es algo instintivo. Percibo la sinceridad a través de toda su persona, como un manto etéreo.

—Ya basta, suéltame —a pesar de que no lleva el abrigo ni la chaqueta, dado que es primavera avanzada, siento que su calor, en sí el de nuestros espacios combinados, me agobia los sentidos. No porque sea desagradable, sino todo lo contrario… emerger desde el interior de un volcán para estar a salvo es algo bien difícil, hay que hacerlo a tiempo o corres el riesgo de que te arrastre la lava… y no quieras salir—. Estás muy pródigo en abrazos ¿por qué no cuando realmente lo necesitaba?

—… —Miles deja de mirarme para clavar la vista en la hierba, se muerde el labio inferior y su mano se aferra al brazo izquierdo, tal y como hace cuando fracasa o se culpa de algo— L-lo siento. Entonces no sabía qué hacer.

—Y por lo visto, ¿ahora sí que lo sabes? —intento suavizar la atmósfera tensa que hemos creado siendo un poco irónica.

—Sí, sé que llega el ocaso a juzgar por las sombras ¿te apetecería compartir una puesta de sol desde el columpio?

Acepto. La escena es como un óleo de nuestra infancia, pero cuando lo tomo del brazo, vuelvo a mi etapa adolescente. ¡Cuánto ignoraba e ignora de aquellas sensaciones que afloraron apenas lo veía! La naturaleza me prodigaba de una capacidad de amar como no imaginé que pudiera existir tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi mente. Retraída por los principios y moral de mi padre, pero ese ardor presto de mi condición femenina solía brotarme por los poros. Así, muchos hombres decían que mi frialdad tenía la belleza del hielo en invierno y su fuego cuando quema al tacto. Supongo que fue eso lo que Miles temió, a lo que yo misma temo que se desate si doy rienda suelta a mi naturaleza.

—¿Por qué veo el ejemplar en alemán de mi novela favorita lanzado sobre el columpio, como si no valiera nada? —lo regaño al llegar, señalándole el libro.

—Si cierras la boca y no protestas más como una vieja peleona, —lo recoge de vuelta y se sienta en el extremo derecho— te leeré tu pasaje favorito.

—Lo arruinarás con esa pésima pronunciación que tienes. No mutiles a mi preferido haciendo que diga lo que no es.

—Ponme a prueba —se inclinó hacia mí y en sus ojos volvió a brillar el reto—. Si logro convencerte, deberás pagarme una prenda.

—¡Ni lo pienses, Miles Edgeworth!

—Entonces, ¿temes que lo haga mejor de lo que imaginas? —me mira con picardía y busca el pasaje en cuestión.

—Tsk, la lengua se te trabará en la parte más emotiva.

—Suena como si me lanzaras un hechizo, Franziska. Bien, aquí está —busca sus espejuelos de lectura, dándose cuenta de que no los ha traído—. Creí que había sacado mis lentes, pero ahora recuerdo que no.

—Miles, empiezas a preocuparme —río con ganas, como desde hace mucho no tengo el placer—… Todavía no llegas a los treinta.

—No me hagas rememorar un instante que olvidamos y así demostrar qué tan buena sigue siendo mi memoria —lo ha dicho serio, haciéndome sobrecoger. Pero de inmediato pasa su atención al texto— Bien, aquí está… —se aclara la garganta, a fin de conseguir un tono digno del personaje a representar— _"(…)Porque ni la miseria ni el envilecimiento ni la muerte ni otro castigo de Dios o Satanás nos hubiera separado, tú, por tu propia voluntad, lo hiciste. Yo no te he roto el corazón, tú misma te lo has roto y al romperlo, has roto el mío. Tanto peor para mí, si soy fuerte ¿Quiero acaso vivir? ¿Qué clase de vida será la mía cuando tú…? ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿quisieras tú vivir con tu alma en la tumba?"_ —el tono de Miles es intenso y pavoroso, como si realmente llevara la carga emocional del protagónico sobre su ánimo. Estoy a punto de llorar, sintiendo que dirige hacia él mismo esas palabras. Su voz tiembla por la culpa y me observa penetrante, concluyendo de un salto y a pura memoria— _"¡Quédate siempre conmigo, pues, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! ¡Pero no me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡es indecible! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"_

Me encojo, temblorosa, cerrándome como un capullo que teme quemarse al sol. Miles se levanta de su sitio y ahora está frente a mí, hincado de rodilla en el piso del columpio, como haría un caballero de antaño. Aunque no toma mi mano, ni hace gesto de necesitar un contacto físico que respalde su acción. Simplemente me mira, el libro ya cerrado sobre el muslo que permanece en ángulo recto y encima su brazo reposa displicente.

—¿Escuchaste, Franziska? No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir sin mi alma.

De puro miedo, hago la primera tontería que viene a mi cabeza y pueda salvarme de caer hacia el cielo de una vez y por todas. Con un empujón, hago que el columpio se mesa y Miles pierda ligeramente el equilibrio, pero se estabiliza pronto y vuelve a su sitio con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Te sobresaltaste, has estado a punto de echarme al suelo y además, te lo has creído todo. Ergo, fui verosímil —extiende su mano—. Quiero mi prenda.

—No hice ningún trato contigo.

—Sí que lo hiciste y has perdido —enfatiza muy serio, dispuesto a cobrar el pagaré—. Mi prenda es sencilla, no quiero que vayas a dormir. Esta noche la pasaremos juntos.

—¿De qué infiernos estás hablándome, Miles Edgeworth?! —me paro de un salto, con el látigo bien dispuesto— ¡Si antes no pensé en jugar, ahora menos!

—Tranquilízate, Franziska. No te he propuesto nada indecente, solo que trasnochemos hablando en el jardín. Aquí, o en los bancos junto a la glorieta, si te sientes más segura bajo la luz de los faroles —se cruzó de brazos—, ya que a tus ojos no soy un caballero, puedes disparar las alarmas del jardín si me hallas falto de principios. Solo que si malinterpretas cada palabra que digo, tendremos un maratón de sirvientes corriendo por el patio.

—Aún no te he dicho que acepto.

—Eres alemana, —con una sonrisa, alza las palmas y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza— hoy por hoy, los germanos son deportistas muy profesionales. Saben ganar, pero saben perder con estilo.

—Ni que fuera eso una prueba concluyente.

—Puedo sustituirte la prenda y demandar que laves mi camisa, con esas delicadas manos —hala el cuello y lo mira de reojo, en apariencia molesto—. Después de todo, se manchó por tu culpa.

Apenas lo veo llevar sus dedos hacia el primer botón, lo detengo.

—¡Miles Edgeworth, nos veremos en la glorieta después de la cena! —mis mejillas toman el color del sol que está a punto de desaparecer, lo sé. Hago restallar el látigo y él me detiene antes de partir.

—Solo un minuto, Franziska. Te convidé a una puesta de sol, pero ni siquiera te permití disfrutarla. Mirémosla juntos, no hay una igual a la otra.

—Estúpido, estúpido que no haces más que estupideces —le concedo una sonrisa—. Son justas tal cual eres tú, Miles. No puede haber dos iguales.

—¿Un cumplido? —me pregunta con los ojos antes de permitirse rodear mis hombros con su brazo y también se lo concedo.

—No, porque con dos como tú, estaría en prisión por homicidio —él ríe y lo secundo, el sol acaba de ponerse.


	3. Un altar a tu imagen

3

_**Estoy contenta! Recibir el review de Lena y los mensajes de Washimishu-chan, además de la atención de Plockiie, hicieron que me sintiera más segura. Así que a ustedes les debo que haya podido postear el siguiente. ¡Un beso, gracias!**_

"_**(…) escúchame: si acaso no adquieres la victoria**_

_**Porque la suerte ciega te priva de la gloria,**_

_**O la envidia detiene tu carrera triunfal;**_

_**Desprecia los honores y recobra la calma,**_

_**Que un altar a tu imagen levantará mi alma**_

_**¡y el mármol de mi canto será tu pedestal!"**_

_**Rubén Martínez Villena**_

La cena había transcurrido apacible y para tranquilidad del ama de llaves, le comento de mi plan una vez que ella se retira. Franziska estaría junto a mí toda la noche, tocaría algunos temas, necesarios para liberarla de sus remordimientos y a partir de entonces, exorcizar al demonio del terror. Ella parece tan complacida de mi disposición para con su ama, que casi está a punto de entregarme un amuleto. Lo rehúso, pero me llama la atención de que se trate de un talismán germánico, y no perteneciente a la tierra lejana donde creciera.

—Esa es mi runa —digo señalando con el dedo los grabados en la rama de aliso. Conozco un poco de la mitología nórdica por los libros de Franziska, que detesta la religión pero no las creencias paganas ni las sagas de su patria natal. Juntos buscábamos ubicar nuestras fechas de nacimiento en las temporadas que los viejos adivinos habían establecido, según las necesidades de su pueblo. Para cada temporada una runa y un árbol.

—Recuerdo una pelea bastante enérgica por culpa de su runa guía, Señor —la doncella sonríe—. La señorita von Karma tenía entonces siete años, según creo.

—No me atormente de esa forma, se lo ruego. Por supuesto que me acuerdo, como que tuve a Franziska persiguiéndome a lo largo del pasillo superior —me cruzo de brazos, rememorando—. Se tomó muy en serio la idea de que la runa hay que llevarla tatuada, aún no sé como logré quitarle la aguja. Quería protegerme bajo la influencia del signo, temerosa de que me sucediera algo si algún día marchaba.

—Fehu y Laguz, dos símbolos, dos hermanos y su padre —musita ella, pensativa—. El equinoccio de primavera y el solsticio de verano. Uno aviva el fuego y otra fluye con el agua. Dos runas que se acoplan por naturaleza, en viejos tiempos dirían que lo ideal para tener una descendencia perfecta.

—"Walpurgisnacht" —murmuro yo e imagino lo que pensaría Franziska respecto a ese ritual pagano, toda una orgía en aras de la procreación—. No se la mencione, o tendrá pesadillas más terribles.

Me levanto y salgo al jardín, la luna no ha cambiado todavía y se mantiene en cuarto creciente, pero aún así, cegadora. Hablamos tanto de mitología con el ama de llaves, que ya no puedo evitar una comparación entre mi Franziska y la diosa Artemis. Fieras, defensoras de su castidad, capaces de doblegar a cualquiera que se lo propongan… Un momento, acabo de decir "mi" Franziska. Eso es un rasgo de apropiación, estoy asiéndome a ella inconscientemente y aún no tengo derecho a hacerlo. Por suerte, la noche está fresca, la brisa puede borrar cualquier pensamiento erróneo. Camino hacia la glorieta, ella aún no ha llegado. La cúpula hace que el interior de la plazoleta se halle en sombras, creando una intimidad perfecta. Nada más lejos de lo que pretendo, quiero que Franziska se acostumbre a mí, a no temer la cercanía de mis manos, a confiar en las palabras. Descubrir la vergüenza bajo la luz es como ir en busca de la verdad, siempre verás un rostro teñirse y es molesto enfrentarla, pero necesario. Me siento a esperar en uno de los bancos exteriores, iluminado por las farolas, mientras tarareo la pegajosa melodía de una vieja canción donde se alude al misterio de la primera cita… Ya estoy haciendo tonterías románticas, si Franziska me sorprendiera no habría modo de hacerla olvidar esto… Es mejor que calle.

Mi reloj indica que han pasado diez minutos desde la hora prevista, no hay ni rastro de ella. Estudio mentalmente mis palabras cuando le pedí que viniera, pero no hallo nada que pudiera hacerla incumplir. Ya es algo definitivo, tengo mala suerte con los encuentros. Cuando no me esperan en la oscuridad para asesinarme, me amenazan a traición y a punta de pistola, ahora Franziska me deja literalmente plantado. Bueno, para que después Wright y ese problemático muero-por-las-faldas de Larry digan que no pertenezco a este universo. El banco está lejos de su balcón y solo distingo la oscuridad tras los ventanales. Posiblemente duerma y se haya olvidado de todo. Mi primera cita, encubierta bajo una prenda de juego pero cita al fin, quedó en nada.

Un grito con extraña resonancia, proveniente del dormitorio de Franziska, hace que me lance corriendo hacia la residencia. Me condeno una y otra vez. Confio demasiado en que puede cuidarse sola, no me doy cuenta de que a veces necesita de alguien más.

/

Juro que nunca lo he temido tanto… y a la vez, siento que mi sangre no puede aplacar la ira. Frente a frente otra vez, pero no resisto más. El espíritu se acerca amenazador y aunque sé que lo etéreo se puede volver tangible, no dudo en afrontarlo. Puede más el ansia de libertad definitiva y de sosiego, o el torrente de lo que siento por Miles tan presto a desbordarse, que todo lo acumulado estalla.

—Vuelve a donde quiera que estés, papa. Es inútil que trates de imponerte ahora, no quiero ser una leyenda como tú. Rehúso que me digas lo que debo hacer con mi vida, soy adulta, necesito respirar y no me lo permites. Siempre me ahogaste ¿lo sabías? me apretabas el cuello sin necesidad de un lazo hasta quitarme el aire. Y yo cedí, cedí hasta casi morir, feliz de hacer el sacrificio si obtenía solo una sonrisa tuya. En vano, mi renuncia a ser persona no significó nada para ti, mientras que para mí —me muerdo los labios, no voy a llorar, no ahora, ni siquiera porque siento la felicidad de reconocer mi propia voz—… Creceré, todavía puedo hacerlo. No es demasiado tarde.

—¿Cómo te atreves a no sentir vergüenza cuando me hablas? Manchas el apellido que te entregué para que lo hicieras aún más grande, enlodas la trascendencia de los von Karma. Te rendiste apenas empezó el camino, ¿creíste que la perfección se alcanza de súbito? Debí haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho, que solo eras una llorona malcriada, con logros mínimos como podría tenerlos cualquier aprendiz.

—Guárdate tus apreciaciones, papa. —me levanto para quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón y lo enfrento—. Un prodigio a nivel profesional, eso es algo que me he ganado. Con errores y victorias, es algo mío. Aunque hay un punto en el que estoy de acuerdo, soy una niña en todo lo demás. Apenas sé como manifestar las emociones, se me hace difícil relacionarme, ni siquiera —dudo, pero quiero decirlo. Tengo que dejarlo fluir como el agua, que de una vez me purifique o me ahogue— me atreví a reconocer que amo a un hombre. Sí, quizás me ha vencido, pero no me humilla esa victoria porque la siento compartida.

—No me equivoqué al elegir a ese mocoso después de todo, y hacer de él lo que nunca podría lograr contigo. Mujeres, bah, todas son iguales… Ponles un pantalón delante y arrojarán todo para seguirlo como perras en celo. Tu hermana, de la que prefiero ni recordar el nombre, dejó a un lado su parte de la herencia, una carrera de prestigio y los beneficios de la comodidad y el lujo para vivir con un idiota. La historia se repite.

—Tsk, puedes creer lo que quieras —acabo de darme cuenta, restarle importancia a sus insultos es la mejor forma de ganar. Pero afirmaré mi posición, soy una von Karma después de todo y no dejaré que nadie me humille. Siquiera mi padre—. Le diré que mi sacrificio de tantos años será también mi triunfo, una vez que pueda echar abajo el muro que tú me has puesto delante.

—¡No te atreverás a deshonrarme aún más! —su grito debe haberse escuchado en el resto de la casa, a juzgar por el ruido de numerosas pisadas. Mi padre se aproxima tan amenazador que por un instante, lo veo real y tangible, lanzo un grito y corro hacia la puerta, girando con desespero la llave. Gimo al ver que no logro abrir, la desesperación hace que sude frío, estoy a punto de desmayarme. Solo tengo un nombre que decir.

—Miles… —no creo que me escuche, aún debe estar en el jardín.

—¡Apártate, Franziska! —su voz potente hace que despierte del sopor y me eche a un lado de inmediato. Salta la cerradura junto a un montón de astillas, me cubro con los brazos. No puedo verlo, pero sé que irrumpe en la habitación y por la forma en que me abraza, ha temido por mí. Me estrecha tan fuerte, que casi me hace daño, pero no importa. La sensación de estar bajo el amparo de una fuerza diferente a la mía, es divina. Perfecta. Miles acaba de probarme que la redención existe con solo un gesto. Podría dejar mi alma en sus brazos, tal y cual estoy, pero ardo más que nunca de ganas. De vivir, de jugar a nada, de probar la frialdad de las losas… Pero escondo mis labios húmedos contra el oliva de la camisa, y el beso queda marcado en el hilo, algo más arriba de su corazón. Mi rostro yace ahora contra su pecho, a unos centímetros de mi perfil los dedos de mi mano apenas rozan la superficie de la tela. Descubro el incremento de los latidos, un suspiro que no puede evitar y el gemido que prefiere convertir a un registro inaudible, del miedo al deseo hay apenas un segundo de tiempo.

—Miles Edgeworth…

—No tienes idea de cuánto, Franziska… No tienes idea…

Estallo, no me importa, soy mujer. Emotiva, plena de exaltaciones, llena de lágrimas que no tengo por qué ocultar.

—El té que me pidió, Señor —el ama tiende la bandeja con el servicio y luce más nerviosa que yo. Está tan asustada que ni siquiera puedo maldecirla por romper la intimidad del instante—. Señorita von Karma, por favor, bébaselo todo. No quiero que se enferme.

La mano tiembla al tomar la taza para acercarla a mis labios. Desafiar la mirada de Miles ahora es imposible, prefiero contemplar el té y ahogar en él un pensamiento que evito. El encuentro con mi propia naturaleza es crudo.

—¿Qué clase de infusión me diste? —Tuerzo las circunstancias en algo menos incómodo— ¡Sabe horrible!

—Es tilo… —mi sirvienta balbucea, perturbada. Miles le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se retire.

—¡Quédate! —le ordeno, sorbiendo poco a poco la bebida. No quiero estar sola con él. Mi cuerpo se halla bastante próximo al suyo y su brazo continúa rodeándome— ¡No te muevas de aquí!

La pobre no sabe qué hacer, la he puesto en una situación complicada. Pero Miles es inmutable, apenas termino el líquido, toma con suave atención la porcelana y la deposita en la bandeja.

—Despreocúpese, yo me encargaré. Puede usted retirarse.

Ella me mira y yo no puedo contradecirlo, hace una ligera reverencia y se marcha, cerrando tras sí la hoja rota de la puerta.

—No la tomes con ella —la voz de Miles es calma, pero firme—, sabes que no tiene la culpa.

—Quiero salir al fresco, necesito respirar.

—¿Crees que voy a impedírtelo? —él se aparta y se inclina respetuoso indicándome la puerta cerrada. Su sonrisa me reconforta— No voy a pasar la vergüenza de quedarme solo en un banco del jardín.

Es la primera vez que no siento mi cuerpo, tampoco mis pies. De preguntármelo, no sabría responder cómo llegamos junto a la glorieta. La única prueba de que soy físicamente material es el brazo de Miles rodeándome y su mano sobre mi cintura. Lo percibo más allá de esta sensación enajenada, como si quisiera atarme a la tierra… Después de todo, Fehu es lo real y tangible, Laguz es un lado espiritual. Incluso yo, tan científica, reconozco que no hay uno sin otro. De niña quise que ambos estuviésemos unidos por aquel influjo mágico, pero si bien yo estaba dispuesta a marcar mi piel con nuestras runas combinadas, él huyó de mis propósitos.

—¡No lo entiendes! —Recuerdo que me gritó, arrebatándome la aguja impregnada en añil— Hay cosas que no puedes forzar, es absurdo que ates más el nudo para asegurarlo —estaba muy enojado— ¡y que lo hagas tú, Franziska von Karma… te creí más inteligente que eso!

Mi llanto fue tan clamoroso que Manfred von Karma en persona salió de su trabajo para poner coto a la situación. Por supuesto, Miles asumió toda la culpa, escondiendo mi intención y urdió para eso una excusa que mi padre no asimiló. El resultado fue una quincena rodeados de libros, a pan y agua. No nos hablamos, yo muy ofendida intenté soportar el bochorno de su actitud, pero la verdad es que era demasiado pequeña para entender. Él, por supuesto, no quiso agraviarme con sus últimas palabras, simplemente me veía tan por encima en mi capacidad intelectual, que medía con la misma regla mis siete años que sus trece. No entendí el significado de su requerimiento hasta mucho después, en plena adolescencia. Tenía razón, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, no había modo de que pudiera desatar el nudo. Aposté porque él tampoco, aunque su lógica bien podía cortarlo. Y fue aquella confesión lo que me hizo atrapar la esperanza de que un día…

—Franziska —Despierto de mi letargo, para ver que Miles ríe como nunca lo haría delante de nadie—, me canso de rivalizar con el farol ¿podemos sentarnos?

—En el banco de la glorieta.

—No si le temes a la oscuridad, Franziska —de pronto duda.

—Y tú no sufres los terremotos, pero tratas de sobreponerte —mi voz es segura—. Permite que desafíe mis propios miedos, es la única forma de seguir adelante.

Creo que intenta decirme algo, pero traga en seco y retira su brazo en silencio. A cambio me toma la mano y hala suave, como lo hacíamos cuando niños. Solo que entonces era al revés, yo lo halaba, él me seguía. Pero la primavera siempre antecede al verano y él no parece dispuesto a permitir un cambio en las estaciones.

—Es medianoche, tu hora para brillar, querida Myrtha —Miles observa fugazmente su reloj y hace un gesto solícito, cediéndome el derecho a escoger donde sentarme— ¿Puedo? —tantea indicando el lugar a mi siniestra. Accedo, empiezo a temer que oiga mis latidos en el silencio de la madrugada.

—Tsk ¿cómo te atreves a compararme con la reina de las willis(*), Miles Edgeworth? ¿Quieres morir?

—Si eso te hace feliz… Pero para tu desgracia, no sé bailar —sonríe y se acomoda apoyando su peso en el codo, que coloca sobre el respaldo del banco. Noto su deseo de que me sienta bien compartiendo el momento—. Como tú, veo el ballet desde lejos ¡Eureka, lo tengo! Hagamos un juego.

—¿Qué estúpida estupidez se te ha ocurrido que podamos hacer a esta estúpida hora? —reclamo cruzándome de brazos.

—No, supongo que no te atreverás —casi paladea el reto, mirándome de reojo.

—¡Protesto! —No es lo que quiero decir, pero la fuerza de la costumbre es poderosa— ¡Estás provocándome para que acceda!

—Muy bien, no he dicho nada entonces —alza las manos, reclamando su inocencia.

—Habla, ¿en qué consiste el estúpido juego? —Si esto es una cita, yo soy juez. No se diferencia en nada a nuestra interacción diaria. Empiezo a preocuparme ¿será que nunca podré romper el dichoso muro? ¿Qué pasó con ese yo de momentos atrás? Pero Miles está serio y me observa intenso.

—Me explico, Franziska. Es simple, pero para llevarlo a cabo debes tener el valor de dar una respuesta sincera. Una pregunta yo, una tú —habla despacio, pero noto que proponerme esto será también un desafío para él—, no importa el tema. Como en la corte, mentir es perjurio ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Vuelvo a ser incapaz de negarme, descubro que me tienta librar esa batalla ¿por qué soy tan competitiva? No obstante, quiero añadir algo.

—La respuesta… tres palabras como máximo.

—Entiendo —mira hacia abajo, absorto en algún pensamiento y luego levanta el rostro, altivo. De seguro ya concibió su primera pregunta—. Bien, damas primero.

—¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? —es lo primero que deseo aclararme.

—Atender una prioridad.

—¡Pudieras haber respondido otra cosa! —me enfado y lamento no haber llevado el látigo conmigo.

—Respuesta sincera, de tres palabras. Tú misma pusiste la regla. Es mi turno.

—¿Por qué tu padre sigue atormentándote?

—No lo sé —me encojo de hombros, lo sé en parte, pero no estoy segura. Es lo más sincero que le puedo dar. Vuelvo a la ofensiva— ¿Qué prioridad te hizo regresar?

—Tú, lógicamente —suspira al decirlo y le ha costado. Quién le manda a proponer esto— ¿Me permitirías ayudarte a superarlo?

—Sí, pero tengo miedo.

—Han sido cuatro palabras, Franziska —se acerca un poco, apenas nada—. Lo siento, te castigaré con otra pregunta.

—¡Eso es injusto! —me niego a consentirlo, pero él no atiende mi protesta.

—Sé que te has estado cuestionando por qué compré esa casa… —Miles titubea, pero toma aliento y continúa— ¿Vivirías conmigo si te lo propongo?

Me estremezco y alzo la cabeza, casi me topo con la suya. El maldito ganó terreno sacándome de paso.

—¡No…! N-no, nunca informalmente —de pronto quisiera desvanecerme—. Miles Edgeworth, ya basta.

—Tu pregunta —su aliento es cálido contra mi mejilla, tengo que cerrar los ojos. Un escalofrío me recorre, en contraste con mis cuarenta de fiebre. ¿De qué sirve el apellido? Yo, Franziska von Karma vuelvo a descubrir que no soy más que una mujer. Lo peor es que él no ha hecho nada, sus labios se mantienen a un dedo de mi pómulo izquierdo y se mantendrá ahí, lo sé, hasta que me decida a ponerle fin.

—¿Por qué me es tan difícil?

—Te da vergüenza —susurra gentil, nota mi rubor y sabe que tiemblo, de modo que su tono se suaviza. Como pensé, no hace el intento, pero su respiración es irregular aunque a todas luces pretende mantenerse controlado—. Franziska… no voy a preguntar nada más.

Aparta su rostro de mi mejilla y suspiro molesta, es un final clásico de alguien que adora el ajedrez. Termina como no lo espero y de repente siento un odio visceral hacia él, quiero insultarlo y que a la vez me responda con algo, no importa qué, pero algo que me haga estallar. Y de repente, ahí está. El roce inesperado de su dedo índice recorriendo mi mejilla hace que me cubra el pecho con los brazos y cruce mis piernas, una caricia leve que se repite para tomar curso hasta mi cuello. El mismo dedo levanta mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, tan húmeda como la mía.

De ojos cerrados se puede ver un mundo y definir a una persona. Miles Edgeworth, es increíble lo que hallo en ti. Mezcla extraña de chocolate amargo, pimienta, sándalo, tabaco, weinschorle y corteza de fresno. Eso me dice tu boca, que no me permite respirar… ni lo necesito. El aliento no es vida ahora, en este minuto en que tu lengua roza la mía y continúa lloviendo sobre lo mojado. Si clamo respondes más intenso, si consiento en que tus manos acompañen la osadía de tu boca, las encuentro en el bajo de mi espalda. Puedo relegar mis temores y dejárselos a los tontos que como yo, esperan tanto para salvarse.

_(*) Myrtha, reina de las willis, es un personaje del ballet "Giselle". Una joven muerta antes de su boda, que cobra vida a medianoche y reina sobre muchas otras que han muerto de igual forma, siendo vírgenes. Con su baile, condena a los hombres que se internan en su bosque, a danzar hasta morir. Es terriblemente hermosa, fría e implacable, pero sus poderes sucumben al salir la aurora._


	4. No puedo dictar fallo de muerte

4

"_**(…) Mas no me atrevo ningún daño a hacerte,**_

_**¡yo no puedo dictar fallo de muerte**_

_**Contra el tirano cruel que me tortura!**_

_**Medito mi venganza hora tras hora,**_

_**¡y en lo intimo del pecho que te adora,**_

_**Para ti, caro bien, solo hay dulzura!..."**_

_**Mercedes Matamoros**_

Dejar sus labios atrás es una idea a la que los suyos no acceden, apenas tomamos aliento, vuelve a reclamarme y soy incapaz de negarle nada. Contrariamente, ardo por ofrecérselo todo. Abandona mi boca para que en desespero la busque con la mía, en un lenguaje que entiendo y extiendo a las yemas de mis dedos. Ignoro qué prodigio me incita a deslizar las manos hasta la caída de su espalda y atraerla; ignoro cuál la induce a la imprudencia de llevar su muslo sobre el mío. Pero me detiene la imperiosa necesidad de volver a la cordura. Siempre he sido metódico, sé poner el punto final en el momento exacto y para el mundo, la viva imagen de alguien divorciado del goce de los sentidos. Bien, confieso que Franziska hizo quebrar ese mito, al menos en el plano físico. Creo que está tan asustada como yo de ver a lo que conduce una muestra de afecto en apariencia tan sencilla. No tener el control de sí mismo en algún aspecto de nuestra vida, es algo increíble para nosotros… Sorprendente.

Franziska evade el contacto visual, aún hay un sonrojo de atardecer en sus mejillas, que reconozco por encima del calor. Nota las trazas de su carmín en mis labios, en mi semblante y en mi cuello, a juzgar por el énfasis que pone en borrarlas con los pulgares. Sus piernas y las mías ya no rozan ligeramente, sino que se descubre casi enlazada conmigo, más exactos, sobre mí. De inmediato retrocede, se sobrecoge y lleva las manos al rostro, apartándose.

—No está bien, esto no está bien —niega con la cabeza, sin descubrir sus facciones—. Ya no sé ni de quién es el error, pero tú… ¡Tú me empujaste a hacerlo!

—Franziska… —trago en seco, he pasado de la dicha al calvario en un chasquear de sus dedos— No tiene caso que nos culpemos de nada. Seamos razonables, es normal… somos adultos.

—Tsk, ya basta, escucharte me irrita —se levanta y es aquella mujer que por momentos se me hacía odiosa, entregándome una imagen falsa, creada por su padre. Siquiera me mira y abandona el banco. El paso es apurado, pero soy más rápido e intento detener su huída.

—Por favor, Franziska —ni siquiera hago el gesto de volverla hacia mí, respetando el hecho de que no desee verme. Se rebulle, intentando escapar de mi mano, que retiene su muñeca—. He sido tu hermano, tu colega, tu amigo, tu sostén, tu fantasía, lo sé —a pesar de su lucha, no puedo quedarme callado y dejarla ir— ¡Pero tantos lazos no me hacen olvidar que eres mujer, por encima de todas las cosas!

—Respétame, Miles Edgeworth ¿Quién te crees que soy? —Franziska llora de rabia al oír mis razones, gira y muerde mi muñeca, cierro los ojos al sentir cómo hinca sus dientes con toda saña. La dejo correr hasta la residencia. Casi amanece y se me antoja una willi que escapa, temiendo evaporarse al sentir el sol.

Estamos peor que antes, repaso una y otra vez mentalmente lo sucedido, pero no hallo explicación lógica a su actitud. Ni puedo culparme tampoco de haber tomado una iniciativa propia de mi condición. Lo que más me preocupa es que Franziska no baja de su cuarto, imponiéndose una clausura digna de las monjas clarisas.

Termino el te y me dispongo a leer la prensa antes de hacer el recorrido propio de mi trabajo. O más bien, aparentar que leo, el sueño quiere ganarme y no he pegado un ojo desde la noche anterior. Al parecer, ella no piensa asistir hoy a la oficina. El fólder que contiene el caso permanece tirado en la biblioteca, sin que se le preste atención. El ama de llaves recoge el servicio y me mira de reojo, no se atreve a preguntar.

—¿Le subió el desayuno? —indago, realmente mi preocupación crece a medida que el tiempo pasa.

—No quiere nada, Señor. Las bandejas se acumulan junto a la puerta —masculla la sirvienta—. Da igual lo que le sirva.

—Cambió sus fantasmas por el ayuno y el retiro —digo, algo molesto. Que no pueda sobreponerse a una demostración afectiva es absurdo a su edad, máxime si correspondió por voluntad propia. Pero también suele pasarme que valoro a Franziska como el prodigio que es, olvido su educación estoica y no me doy cuenta de que hay cosas normales para otros, que para ella no lo son. Debo tener paciencia, me repito, la pesadilla de enfrentarse a su padre, descubrir que comparto su sentimiento y el atreverme a preguntarle si quiere vivir conmigo, ha sido bastante emoción en un día—. Supongo que todavía habrá más cambios de carácter, pero no tengo intención de detenerme.

—¿Recuerda aquel cuento de los tres dioses nigerianos que pretendieron a la princesa? —la doncella me mira y asiento. Desde niños intentaba suavizar nuestra crianza, narrándonos cuentos de aquel lejano país que nunca he conocido. Pero admito que me gustaban especialmente por su moraleja e ingenio— Ni uno con su prestancia, ni el segundo por su fuerza, solo el tercero con mucha paciencia logró lo que los otros no pudieron.

—Y eran dioses…, qué me espera a mí, pobre mortal —suspiro con resignación. Franziska baja las escaleras con rapidez y restalla el látigo en las columnas.

—¡Llama de inmediato a mi chofer, no quiero llegar tarde! ¡Una von Karma no se da el lujo de perder el tiempo! —la orden a la sirvienta la da a gritos, lo que asusta a la infeliz y la pone a correr. Franziska ignora por completo mi presencia, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de su padre. Cuando vuelve, lo hace con los materiales para el caso y observa por uno de los enormes ventanales hacia el portón. La limusina de la familia se detiene frente a la puerta principal y ella no mira atrás al abandonar la mansión. Definitivamente, no existo.

/

Quisiera que los cristales del auto fueran oscuros, así me mantendría centrada en su penumbra y olvidaría que existe un mundo al otro lado. La verdad es que no puedo, ni quiero, comparar mi vida con la de esos de allá afuera. "Perfecta", eso quise creer y todavía me cuesta pensar que la perfección no existe. Si realmente existiera, no me sentiría tan alterada por haber respondido a Miles de la forma que lo hice. Al contrario, estaría aclamando mi triunfo sobre tantas cosas… Es gracioso, pasé gran parte de mi vida queriendo ver a Miles a mis pies y sin embargo, no me di cuenta de que siempre lo ha estado. Pero igual me ha tenido a los suyos, lo que hace de este juego unas tablas perfectas.

Me percato que el lugar donde hemos llegado no es el edificio de la Fiscalía sino el Tribunal Supremo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Mi látigo vuela la gorra del chofer y da contra el cristal del auto, menos mal que es blindado— ¡Dije a la Fiscalía, no a los tribunales!

—Pero, señorita von Karma, usted dijo que iba a ir directo a los tribunales, a condenarlo por aprovecharse de una chica emotivamente descompensada…

—¡Achtung! ¡Oye las campanas y no sabe en cuál iglesia! —descargo mi ira contra él, pero me limito. Si continúo azotándolo no voy a tener conductor que me lleve a la oficina— ¡Apenas vuelva a casa, lo despediré por sacar conclusiones a mis palabras! ¡A la fiscalía, he dicho!

Por suerte, llego sin contratiempos, aunque un deportivo rentado le hizo competencia a mi auto de lujo. Solo hubiese faltado un accidente por culpa de ese idiota, deberían aprobar una ley que permita arrojar a los barrancos a tal clase de estúpidos… ¿Por qué estaciona justo en el parqueo de la fiscalía? Una gota de sudor me corre por la frente, aligero el paso hasta el local de la guardia. Hablo con la custodio al frente de las llaves y le solicito una correspondiente a las oficinas del último piso, que normalmente se usan para reuniones de grupos de trabajo. Ella me mira algo sorprendida, me hace llenar una planilla y firmarla. Con la llave en posesión, nadie podrá molestarme.

Distingo una inconfundible mancha roja en la distancia y corro a los elevadores. Miles podrá subir doce pisos por la escalera, pero nunca cincuenta y dos. No vale la pena un sacrificio por nada, tampoco él acostumbra a seguirme, de modo que estoy a salvo.

El pasillo que conecta las oficinas está bastante tranquilo, salvo dos fiscales del piso inferior que conversan sobre algo ajeno al trabajo, presumo que de negocios, y una pareja de jóvenes en una esquina, que han subido en busca de intimidad para flirtear. Sin duda no son de aquí. Los observo molesta, a juzgar por los sellos, ella es fiscal, a todas luces una latina y él es abogado, alemán. Qué absurdo. Se percatan y me devuelven la mirada, escucho en voz baja la palabra "impertinente". La chica lo besa con énfasis, como para mostrarme que le importa un bledo lo que yo piense. Bajo la mirada hacia el llavero y me dispongo a abrir la puerta, soy perfecta, no puedo sentir envidia.

—Todavía te queda mucho por aprender —me sobresalto, la llave casi se quiebra en la cerradura—. No estarás huyendo ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate, Miles Edgeworth! —verlo tras de mi hace que pierda la paciencia ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló para subir tan rápido? Cincuenta y dos pisos por la escalera precisan media hora. Eso de que el amor te da alas, es lo más insulso que he escuchado, pero por desgracia es lo primero que me viene a la mente— ¡Escogí este lugar para estar sola y me sigues, esto es acoso!

Le grité en inglés, pero es inútil, los dos fiscales nos miran y deciden marcharse de inmediato, sin duda presienten una pelea. Mi rabia crece al escucharlos comentar "entre marido y mujer, el sapo lleva las de perder. Haz como que ni los viste". Una risita baja me alerta de que la pareja está al tanto de lo que sucede y para colmo, lo disfruta. Con el nerviosismo, la llave acaba de atascarse y termina partiéndose.

—¡Todo es culpa tuya, Miles Edgeworth! —Aprieto los puños, volviéndome para vociferarle— ¡Esta ni siquiera es mi oficina! ¿Cómo me las arreglo ahora?

—Si me lo permites —él me aparta suavemente y se inclina a mirar la cerradura—… Bueno, lo más complicado será hacerse con la parte que quedó dentro. Si logramos sacarla, iré por una copia.

—¡Eres una desgracia! —gimo, llena de vergüenza. La pareja se acerca a nosotros y ya les escuché el comentario de "pobre, tener que soportarla", "se nota que la quiere", "dale una mano, a lo mejor querían en la oficina, ya sabes…" Aprieto el látigo con fuerza, espero que Miles no la haya escuchado. Esto es humillante, odio a esa chica y en cuanto se acerque, seré yo quien le de una mano de azotes.

Me obvian y él se dirige a Miles en un alemán de tono agradable.

—Disculpe, no queremos entrometernos. Pero veo que tienen problemas ¿necesita ayuda?

Miles titubea, pero se presenta con su habitual cortesía. Le explica lo sucedido y la chica salta con desenfado, me enoja que lo haya estado calando minuciosa, sin importarle que su novio o yo estemos presentes.

—¡Eso es fácil! —sonríe la muy atrevida. Habla el inglés con un marcado acento español y es del tipo voluptuoso. Me encojo al verla, es precisamente la clase de mujer que me intimida. Extrae con seguridad algo de su cabello, un ganchillo al parecer, y se dirige a la puerta— ¡Lo primero es abrirla y después sacamos el pedazo atorado!

El joven, en tanto, habla con Miles y oigo que se casará dentro de tres días con esa chica, a la que conoció en una isla después de pasar el Atlántico. Ha dicho el nombre, pero no le presté atención, el caso es que su origen latino me hace ver cuán perfecta puede ser una mujer que aparta los estorbos del camino, sin importarle las apariencias.

—¡Ya está, puerta abierta! ¡Ahora, al pedazo incrustado! —tal parece que solo puede hablar en voz alta y riendo. Gesticula como nunca lo haría una dama— ¡Ouch, mi uña! ¡No importa! —abro los ojos desmesuradamente ante su lenguaje y no me importa ya compartir una mirada con Miles, que sigue imperturbable. Como si todo aquello no le fuera ajeno— ¡Mi gancho quedó jodido… —ahora sí que me ruborizo y busco la protección de mi compañero, aferrándome a su chaqueta— pero no pudo conmigo! ¡Mira, —le muestra el trozo de llave a su pareja, le ha llamado "papito" o algo así, no sé ya donde meterme— dilo, tienes lo máximo en forma de mujer!

Vaya maneras, pero de momento, de veras que la envidio. Miles les agradece el gesto con una cortés reverencia, el joven abogado hace un ademán con la cabeza y sonríe, mientras que ella no se lo piensa dos veces para soltarle un beso a mi compañero en la mejilla. Quisiera protestar y propinarle un par de latigazos, pero no puedo. Mira de reojo, desafiante, luego suspira y me hala sin miramientos unos metros más allá de los otros dos. Creo que Miles intenta detenerla, pero el hombre se lo impide gentilmente y continúan el intercambio.

—¿Hablas inglés, verdad? —me pregunta con las manos en jarras, tuteándome como si me conociera de años— Bueno, atiende esto, no me has dado ni las gracias pero no importa. Si vivieras donde yo… iba a ver donde metías el látigo ese —estoy acostumbrada a tratar con fiscales crudas, pero esto es algo nuevo—. Déjate de estupideces y dale al hombre un poco de cariño, si de verdad te gusta, métele mano sin tanto remilgo ¿Ok? Para eso da lo mismo un hotel que una oficina, ¡ustedes los alemanes son tan exquisitos! —Chasquea la lengua y me abraza, no he podido responder de pura sorpresa—… Lúchalo que está muy bien, otra que sepa más te lo quita y después vas a llorarlo de verdad ¿Ok?

Quedo en shock, ruborosa contra la baranda del pasillo. Su jerga en inglés españolizado es terrible, nunca oí que se pudiera dar tal uso al lenguaje. Ni siquiera logro contestarle. Se despiden, Miles está satisfecho de alternar con alguien nuevo y eso no le cause ya ninguna perturbación. Aún paralizada, lo veo acercarse.

—Franziska, tu oficina está abierta —creí que se reiría de mi ofuscación, pero lo dice muy serio. Me muestra la llave partida—. Puedes entrar y estudiarte el caso, yo iré a sacar la copia y todo resuelto.

—¡¿Cómo puede tolerar nuestro sistema de justicia tal clase de ejemplares?! —todavía no acabo de adaptarme a la idea— ¿De dónde salió esa chica desvergonzada?

—Tranquilízate, mujer. Es una cultura distinta por completo a la nuestra, —hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y alza las palmas, ahora sí que sonríe— pero no deja de ser interesante. De todas formas, están de paso.

—Ve por mi llave de una vez y déjate de charlas tontas —lo miro de reojo para enfatizar que no estoy dispuesta a darle cobertura. Pero me interrumpe un detalle intolerable— ¡Miles Edgeworth, no pensarás andar por la fiscalía exhibiendo esa marca!

—Hm, lo había olvidado… —busca su pañuelo, pero no lo halla— Parece que no traje conmigo el…

—¡Me es indiferente lo que uses para eso, quítate esa mancha roja! —no consigo retraer mi enojo y temo que lo malinterprete.

—Franziska, dame un minuto —suspira, echando mano al cravat. Pone todo su énfasis en que desaparezca el creyón. Termina y lo dobla cuidadosamente, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sin él cobra un aspecto informal, que a mis ojos realza su atractivo— ¿Estás mejor?

—No lo hago por mí, ayudo a mantener tu imagen respetable —le digo agitando el pulgar—.Von Karma o Edgeworth, tienes que conservar limpio tu ilustre apellido.

—Empiezo a cansarme de guardar las apariencias, —percibo que su tono ahora es molesto— ni es mi apellido lo que tú valoras, ilustre o no. Ten —abre su portafolio y me extiende un grupo de hojas asidas con una presilla—, las dejaste caer al salir. Deduje que pertenecían a tu caso, por eso te seguí para entregártelas —se inclina formal ante mi—. Siento que pensaras en algo tan irrazonable como el acoso, no estoy persiguiéndote...

Lo veo retirarse camino a los ascensores

—Las escaleras están del otro lado, Miles —indico el extremo contrario del pasillo. Me siento agobiada con sus palabras.

—Hay un elevador para eso, Franziska, son demasiados pisos —replica volviéndose por un segundo—. Ya lo usé para alcanzarte y creo que puedo vencer mis temores.

Me encierro en la oficina, aunque sé que no voy a poder analizar el expediente como quisiera. Desde que lo tomé, sentí la mala suerte que tendría este caso para llevarlo a cabo. Trato de rehacerme y apartar lo privado de lo profesional, pero aquella pareja de locos me sacó tanto de paso que no logro concentrarme. Qué atrevimiento el de esa chica, meterse en los asuntos de otros sin que la hubiésemos llamado ¿En qué lugar del mundo se adquieren esos modales… esa seguridad? ¡Y la insinuación de que posiblemente queríamos esta oficina en desuso para… no me atrevo ni pensarlo! Maldigo el instante en que me corté de propinarle un buen correctivo, sobre todo porque yo jamás osaría dejar la huella de un beso en la mejilla de Miles, aún siendo su hermana mayor y sin cuestionárselo, esa mujer le estampa uno ¿quién le dio tal privilegio? ¡Tsk, Miles Edgeworth que se lo permitió, desde luego!

Acabo de darme cuenta de que estrujé dos hojas importantes, las plancho con las manos, sería vergonzoso que alguien las viera en ese estado. Pero igual me siento yo, como si me hubieran oprimido hasta sacarme el aire. No puedo estar sintiendo celos de él, no yo, una von Karma. Me percato de un trozo de papel asido con una presilla yen, que nada tiene que ver con el resto. Reconozco de inmediato la letra de Miles, su caligrafía perfecta a pesar de haberlo escrito apresurado y sin apoyo, a juzgar por los puntos que perforan el papel.

"_Del hombre con este expediente digo que no es culpable, por lo que he podido apreciar. Las pruebas son en su mayoría insustanciales. No ganarás el caso pero, esa es la verdad. No le adjudiques una culpa que es enteramente de este servidor, deja para mí las palabras amargas, tu ira y tu tormento son míos. Yo te los reclamo._

_St,_

_Miles."_

La nostalgia atiza un pinchazo a mi corazón, reviviendo los tiempos en que solíamos enviarnos correspondencia, sobre todo cuando no deseábamos mirarnos de frente. Dejarnos una nota para limar las asperezas era lo más común, aunque casi siempre las disculpas venían por parte de él. Ya para entonces ambos firmábamos con una despedida, cuya abreviatura indicaba que siempre estaríamos en disposición del otro, sin importar lo que sucediera.

_**Regreso de vacaciones, aunque no fueron realmente un descanso ¡siempre tengo algo que hacer! Pero me tomé mi tiempo para escribir, por supuesto. Y también me alegra volver a Washi-chan, te agradezco mucho por la comunicación, sigue tan bien como vas, me gustó mucho tu escena del ascensor y cómo haces renacer la parte humana de los personajes. También doy gracias a Lena por sus mensajes!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me puse a pensar cómo sería una interacción de esos dos con un personaje típico cubano, así como somos nosotros de desprendidos… ¡Y me divirtió de lo lindo escribirlo!**_


	5. Fuerzas Antagónicas

5

"_**(…) Entonces hay que preguntarse qué fuerzas antagónicas,**_

_**Igualmente poderosas luchaban entre sí y en cuyo torbellino **_

_**Ella giraba buscando en vano una salida.**_

_**Hay que preguntarse qué suerte de fatalismo obraba en ellos su siniestro hechizo,**_

_**Atrayéndolos y separándolos, obligándolos a refugiarse en uno como escondrijo,**_

_**A crearse ellos mismos una situación absurda **_

_**que nadie ha podido todavía cabalmente explicar. "**_

_**Dulce María Loynaz (Extracto de un prólogo sobre la poetisa Delmira Agustini)**_

Apenas regreso con la copia de la llave, veo a la joven guardia de la oficina de seguridad, le explico lo acontecido para que legalmente lo reporte y todo en regla. Añado que la señorita von Karma estará un rato más en el lugar, yo solo le había hecho el favor de ayudarle en el trance. La muchacha asiente, guiñándome un ojo. No es hasta que abandono el sitio que me percato de mi inusual desaliño. Con el apuro, el cabello es un ato de puntas que no compiten con las de Wright, pero van en camino. He olvidado por completo ponerme la chaqueta y el cravat sobresale del bolsillo con una mancha que cualquier mujer reconocería como lápiz labial. Pienso en arreglarme dentro del elevador, pero cuando se abren las puertas veo salir a la pareja de nuevos conocidos que me miran, se miran… y sonríen conspirativos. Antes de que las hojas cierren ella me hace un gesto con su mano cerrada y el pulgar apunta al cielo. Suspiro. El cielo que contrario a lo que piensa, no logro siquiera tantear.

Creí que había tocado fondo, pero al parecer, tenía sótano… Que el ascensor se detenga de repente me dice que el fluido eléctrico acaba de fallar, justo antes del piso indicado. Espero que no demore mucho la situación, sudo a mares y evito pensar en la similitud con mis recuerdos. Pasa el tiempo, una brusca sacudida me alerta de que, posiblemente, alguno de los cables que sostiene la caja se quebró por desgaste. Me dejo caer a lo largo de la pared hasta el piso, no debo moverme, la situación se ha vuelto precaria. Supongo que ya estén buscando el modo de abrir el elevador, este edificio no carece de personal que atienda los casos de emergencia. Solo espero que no se haya detenido entre pisos. La caja se estremece sin uno de sus soportes, el stress comienza a provocarme fatiga, siento que sudo frío y es irremediable que la mente desentierre la voz de mi padre, la desesperación y el grito… Un grito que ahora escucho por razones diferentes. Manfred von Karma, mi tutor, exige que me retracte del propósito de unirme a Franziska. Jura que nunca será mía, en tanto él consiga hacer su voluntad. Pero los muertos no pueden mediar en el afán de los vivos, aún así, confío a mi padre mi ánimo de conocer la felicidad junto a ella, rogándole protección. La oscuridad me envuelve y dejo de percibir la voz de aquel que aún me atormenta… Franziska me llama, reclamándome que vuelva, su tono exigente oculta una preocupación que solo ambos podemos entrever. Basta oír su voz para que haga un esfuerzo y emerja del abismo donde he caído.

Algo suave humedece mis sienes y mis labios, una sensación de tibieza, divina por el modo en que ahuyenta mi sed. No estoy seguro, pero creo que alguien me sostiene de la nuca gentilmente y moja mi boca con un pañuelo de seda. Puedo notar la ternura en los gestos, en los que ya no media el tejido, sino sus dedos. Índice y del medio de una mano femenina al descubierto, que recorren mi rostro. Poco a poco recobro los sentidos, me hallo acostado en un diván, percibo un aliento cálido, amén del perfume que impregna siempre la piel de Franziska… Despierto por completo a la realidad ante el milagro del que soy testigo y esto hace que me retraiga de abrir los ojos, así como de retribuir a su muestra de afecto… Aunque es bastante difícil mantenerse impasible, mi mano termina por asir la suya.

—¡Tú…! —al darse cuenta de mi recuperación, sus dedos escapan de entre los míos. Se retrae mirándome con recelo y me suelta una bofetada. Su tez, tan roja como ahora la mía, hace que luzca realmente hermosa— ¿Lo haces a propósito? ¡No vuelvas a aprovecharte de mí!

Me pregunto quién es la víctima en este caso, pero descubrir el cariño escondido en Franziska remedia todos mis malestares. No seré ni el primero ni el último al que una mujer golpee por simular inocencia en su interés sentimental.

—Estúpido, con esa estúpida osadía de enfrentarte estúpidamente solo con el elevador —desvió toda la atención hacia el tema— ¿Cómo te atreves a desfallecer y desplomarte sobre mí? ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

—… Supongo que fue culpa del zarandeo de la caja al romperse el cable. Franziska, créeme, tampoco me es grato. Llevo demasiados años arrastrando esas incómodas reacciones, nadie más que yo desea ponerles fin —alego molesto por el recuerdo—… Siento haberte involucrado, cualquiera que sea el modo en que lo hice.

—¡Estar a punto de morir no te da derecho a mencionar mi nombre y desmadejarte en mis brazos como una damisela! —Lo que sucedió luego no lo sé, pero recuerdo que el ascensor estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Por la forma en que lo dice, mi subconsciente debió traicionar mi pensamiento y llamarla… ¿O hubo algo más? De otra forma no estaría tan irritada— ¡Miles Edgeworth, eres una desgracia! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Arruinas mi reputación, pones el apellido de los von Karma por el suelo… —frunce el ceño de un modo que me da a entender su imperiosa necesidad de no llorar— ¡Toda la fiscalía comenta al respecto!

La observo grave, mientras me incorporo en el diván. Es suficiente, desde mi regreso la he visto ya muchas veces a punto de llorar. Su dependencia al qué dirán es un enemigo tan poderoso, que si no lo derribo a tiempo acabará con su vida.

—Te ruego que me expliques, no puedo acordarme de nada —trato de convencerla, como si tuviera el magatama de Maya y hubiese visto unos diez psicocandados en ella— ¿O prefieres que intente adivinarlo?

—Pse. Nada cambiará si te lo digo —se levanta, dándome la espalda. Se cruza de brazos, pero que deje caer la cabeza con aire derrotado, me indica que toqué alguna tecla sensible—, quizás haga que te odie el doble.

—Franziska…

—Deberías olvidarte de mi nombre —por un instante creí que iba en busca de su látigo pero se mantiene de pie junto al diván, con los brazos cruzados. Se vuelve hacia mí con rostro furibundo—. Así como no volviste a acordarte de mí hasta que fui por Phoenix Wright —nunca me ha perdonado el hecho de que la dejara atrás, aunque no tuviera más opción. Cuando su padre vivía era justificable, pero después puse mi carrera por encima de muchas cosas, sentimientos mutuos incluidos, como para que reclamarla ahora sea coser y cantar—. Me dejas sola cuando te viene en ganas, regresas proponiendo tonterías —sonríe irónica, la dejo saborear su pequeña venganza por el descuido de mi atención—… Y terminas invocándome apenas te sacaron del elevador "te amaré así me cueste la vida" ¡Si ese idiota de tu amigo Larry estuviera muerto, diría que lo canalizaste! ¡Es lo más ridículamente empalagoso que te he escuchado decir desde que nos conocimos!

—Vi a tu padre en mi estado inconsciente, deduzco que esas palabras fueron motivadas por nuestro encuentro.

—¿M-mi padre? ¿Manfred von Karma? —Retrocede presa del temor, olvidando su actitud mordaz— ¿Por qué habría de aparecer ante ti?

—Percibo que no descansará mientras… lamento decirlo, Franziska, pero es la verdad… en tanto el sentimiento que nos une, sea mutuamente compartido.

—Basta de parlotear, Miles Edgeworth. O asumiré que todo esto no es más que una trampa estúpidamente inventada por ti.

—Por favor, Franziska. Jamás haría algo tan burdo para ganarme tu interés —replico enojado, no puedo creer que imagine algo semejante. Pocas veces nuestras miradas se encuentran, cuando lo hacen es un duelo emocional que apenas logramos sostener—, ni usaría el recuerdo de mi mentor con tal fin.

—Hmph…

—Tus visiones y la mía, el remordimiento, esa sensación de que nunca podremos realizarnos como aspiramos… Todo viene dado por lo mismo, su espíritu concurrente. Lo siento, Franziska, pero es hora de que lo conjuremos de nuestras vidas.

—Miles Edgeworth, suponía que eras un hombre de ciencia.

—Yo también, hasta que me vi involucrado en el caso del templo Hazakura —alego, cruzándome de brazos—. Pero no me refería a ese aspecto de la materia, hablo de un problema básicamente psicológico. En tanto no aquietemos el pasado, seguirá interfiriendo en el futuro.

—Tú… ¿tú, hablas de "aquietar el pasado"? —Franziska alza la voz, semeja una valkiria dispuesta a presentar batalla, terrible y hermosa a desquiciar— Pones el último clavo en tu ataúd con esas palabras, Miles Edgeworth... Hubo momentos en que esperé aquellas palabras tan simples que pudieran salvarnos, instantes en que aguardaba una señal para dejarlo todo atrás… Solo obtuve silencio —muerde sus labios, mirándome con rabia. Es voluptuosa de una forma tan natural, que me roba el aliento. Me pregunto cómo la dejé pasar sin compromiso con el futuro—. ¿Me obligas a recordarte la cita que con tanto énfasis leíste ayer en la tarde? _**"¿Por qué traicionaste tu propio corazón?**_" Tu egoísmo puso cualquier motivo profesional por encima de lo que ahora llamas "sentimiento compartido".

—No traiciono nada, mujer, pon a un lado el rencor. Simplemente, años atrás era tan solo un hombre con los intereses y el temor propio de uno —alzo las manos en un gesto inocente, necesito decírselo de una vez y retribuir así a su confidencia—. Pero al saberme correspondido y juzgar tu afecto por el mío, me convierto en un amante, en el sentido más caballeroso de la palabra —Franziska cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me mira de soslayo, sobrecogida—. Deja que te lo diga de nuevo, no quería involucrarte, no de ese modo. Sé que cualquier paso en este sentido, exigirá un enfrentamiento con el mundo y no sé si estés preparada como yo para asumirlo. Igual, defenderé la verdad hablen lo que hablen. Ergo, si te amo no puedo ser un cobarde, sería contradictorio.

—… Debes estar delirando, Miles —su voz es un susurro tembloroso. Clava la vista en el suelo y no deja de cubrirse, como si temiera que habiendo dejado las cosas en claro, lo próximo sea el contacto físico—. Lo más probable es que tengas fiebre. Mejor volvamos a casa, le diré a la sirvienta que prepare un tilo. Nos vendrá muy bien… a los dos.

Ciertamente, de un tiempo a esta parte sufrimos de temperatura alta apenas nos quedamos solos. Franziska sigue mostrándose esquiva, pero no exijo más. Lo que en adelante me ofrezca deseo ganarlo con la tenacidad que reclama su conquista. Ahora que conozco el amor, no voy a quejarme de él solo porque demore sus pasos.

—Vaya un día infructuoso. Perdona si lo arruiné con el asunto del elevador —aprieto mi mano contra el brazo izquierdo, esta vez soy yo quien evita mirarla—, supongo que no habrás tenido tiempo de estudiarte el caso a fondo.

—No juzgues a los demás por ti mismo, ¿desde cuando soy tan lenta para llegar a una conclusión? —vuelve a recuperar la confianza y es otra vez la Franziska autoritaria que conozco, pero algo ha cambiado en ella—.Voy a pedir que lo cierren por falta de pruebas. Hmph, sería como arar en tierra estéril esperando que la siembra fructifique. Pero alguien va a pagar en grande por causarme tantas molestias, ya lo creo —suspira, luego sonríe y agita el índice de un modo que se me antoja sugerente. No le ha parecido tan improductivo el día, después de todo— ¿Conduces de vuelta, Miles?

Asiento y agradezco que su tono sea plácido, a diferencia de momentos atrás. Supongo que ambos nos hemos desahogado.

/

No concibo por qué me hallo extrañamente feliz. Miles no ha dicho media palabra en todo el camino y yo permanezco en silencio, atenta a la evolución de sus manos sobre el volante. La forma en que presiona ligeramente el cuero que lo cubre, el modo en que desliza los dedos por él, incluso la manera en que lo abandona para depositar la mano sobre la palanca de velocidades. Puedo sentir su tacto, aún sin experimentarlo sobre la piel y me estremezco. La ficción hace que hale el bajo de mi falda y cruce las piernas.

—¿Has pensado en tomarte un respiro? —Me observa por un segundo y regresa la atención al rumbo— Quiero decir, llevamos muchos años dedicados a cualquier cosa menos a nosotros.

—Tsk, qué manía la de querer involucrarme contigo —lo digo por pura formalidad, lo cierto es que no dejo de soñar con sus palabras insólitas, caídas como las hojas del otoño. Siento que la adolescencia llega con retraso a mi vida, pero igual acojo gustosa la sensación—. Ya que tienes una idea en mente, suéltala.

—Nada en concreto, a decir verdad… —Miles parece muy concentrado en la vía, pero sé que medita seriamente en su propuesta. Si algo le sobra es buen gusto, disposición para hacerme sentir bien y su gracia para el detalle— Solo quiero descubrir esa parte que me he perdido estando tan lejos. Conocerte al punto de que no se me escape ninguno de tus anhelos y a la vez, tener siempre un misterio que resolver.

—Eso es fácil. Miles Edgeworth —sonrío maliciosa, provocándolo—, tu incompetencia para leer el corazón de las mujeres hace que te ganes un merecido segundo lugar entre los hombres que conozco.

—Qué injusticia, Franziska, aún puedo sorprenderte —da un corte hacia el lateral de la calle y a pesar del cinturón, no puedo evitar que mi cabeza se incline sobre su hombro e instintivamente mi mano caiga sobre su pecho, buscando amortiguar el embate— ¿Me dirás entonces quién me supera en ignorancia?

—Phoenix Wright, obvio. Hay que estar estúpidamente ciego para no distinguir ciertas cosas y más estúpido aún si no las asume —noto que Miles ase el timón solo con la izquierda, ahora su mano diestra impide que mi rostro abandone su hombro con un gesto suave, acomodándome. En un principio me rebelo contra la idea, el espejo retrovisor devuelve una imagen demasiado sentimental para mi gusto, sin embargo… cierro los ojos y la sensación de tenerlo a mi lado es placentera.

—Wright sufrió una experiencia desastrosa con su primera relación, no es de extrañar que se lo piense…

—¿Y qué horrible desengaño padeciste tú, Miles Edgeworth? —me incorporo molesta, cruzándome de brazos— Hmph, no importa que tan rivales sean… los hombres siempre se cubren unos a otros. Para todo hallan una justificación, lo que sienta la otra parte no importa.

—Existe una sutil diferencia entre los dos. Yo acabo de asumirlo, mientras que él… no me parece que lo haga, al menos por ahora. Incluso habiendo aceptado una niña en adopción.

—¡Phoenix Wright, eres una vergüenza! —aprieto los puños, imagino cómo debe sentirse Maya Fey después de tantos años apegada a él. Y desapruebo completamente el hecho de que se "agencie" una hija, aún soltero— ¡Tu estúpida actitud no merece ni mis latigazos! ¡Detesto los hombres que no dicen las cosas por lo claro!

Miles sonríe divertido ante mi exabrupto, proponiéndome que lo elimine de la lista, intento replicar cuando diviso el jardín de entrada. El auto reduce la velocidad y lo conduce con mano segura, aparcando frente a la puerta principal. Se deshace del cinturón y no conciente en que me ocupe del mío, antes de que lo haga ya se ha vuelto hacia mí.

—¿Me permites? —Por reflejo me inclino atrás, el asiento apenas cede— Dios, Franziska, no me prives también de ser cortés.

—Lo siento, n-no me acostumbro —susurro confundida. Pero no vacilo al tenderle mi mano cuando abre la puerta y me ofrece la suya. Noto el rostro gozoso del ama de llaves tras el cristal de uno de los ventanales—. Voy a despedir a esa doncella intrigante, no hace más que holgazanear y meterse donde no la llaman.

—Es una doméstica que lleva mucho tiempo en esta casa, te arrepentirás si lo haces.

—¿Y la que arregla el rosal? A ella ni siquiera la recuerdo —le señalo con un gesto de cabeza a una sirvienta pelirroja que aparenta cortar las ramas, pero nos mira con pícaro disimulo. Súbitamente, parece como si todos en la casa desearan verme de novia. Estúpidas costumbres que mantiene la clase alta, donde una mujer rica y joven de mi edad tiene que ser esposa por obligación ¿Es tan importante que haya un hombre dando órdenes a la par mía? Ni pensarlo… pero no es tan descabellado querer compartir mi vida con uno.

—A este paso, te quedarás sin personal de servicio, Franziska.

Odio que sonría tan divertido, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que nos quieran ver juntos. Aunque a regañadientes por guardar las apariencias, acepto entrar con él del brazo al salón. La servidumbre se inclina respetuosa, ordeno llevar a la terraza el té, acompañado por un strudel de manzana con abundante crema. En realidad, sí me satisfacen estas nuevas emociones y traen un recuerdo de mi niñez, soñaba con el día en que irrumpiéramos en el salón principal de igual modo, pero formalmente casados. Bien pronto se ocupó mi padre de esa quimera… Sin embargo, el destino burló tantas precauciones y hoy…

—Franziska, no pretenderás que entre a tu dormitorio —tan pendiente de esos pensamientos, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que subimos juntos la escalera y estoy frente a la puerta de mi alcoba. Él hace una ligera reverencia y me sonríe—. Ya que pediste un refrigerio, te veré en la terraza después de tomar un baño.

—Aguarda, Miles —casi le grito "Un momento" por costumbre, pero lo varío a tiempo. Hay sorpresa y curiosidad en sus ojos—. Tienes una colección de cravats, ¿Verdad? Significa que no sentirás perder esta inmundicia —extraigo con desvergüenza la prenda manchada de su bolsillo—, irá directo a la estufa.

—¿Sigues dándole importancia a lo irrelevante? —se encoge de hombros, no es la primera vez que siento celos y manifiesto por lo claro mi descontento. Pero apuesto a que le agrada la idea de verme reaccionar así.

—Tsk, te mandaré al infierno si vuelves a mencionar algo relacionado con esa libertina… —lo señalo directamente con el índice, mirándolo furibunda.

—Eres la única que está hablando de ella, Franziska —da por terminada la conversación poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y no puedo replicar más.

El camino a la terraza es corto desde mi habitación, pero lo he alargado para dar tiempo a los pensamientos. Aún no creo que me halle a punto de concederme un espacio para otra cosa diferente al trabajo, menos todavía que lo comparta con él de este modo. Muy indirecta, pero de forma clara para nosotros, podemos decir que somos pareja. Una bastante extraña dado nuestro proceder, sobre todo el mío, que aún no logra permitir ciertas libertades a mi compañero, bastante comunes en el resto de las relaciones. No porque no me agraden, sino todo lo contrario.

Miles advierte mi presencia apenas pongo un pie en el umbral, cierra con cuidado el libro que leía y se dispone a apartar la silla para que tome lugar frente a la mesa. El té fue traído unos segundos antes de mi llegada, el strudel es toda una tentación con su crema de vainilla.

—Creo que por esta vez seguiré tu consejo, necesito un tiempo para descubrirme —digo mientras él sirve la infusión, por un instante me mira, entre curioso y sorprendido—. Hay algo que me quita la paz, será lo primero que solucione. Puede que no sea tarde aún y si no logro una respuesta satisfactoria, al menos tendré el consuelo de haberlo intentado.

—Me doy cuenta de que te propones algo muy difícil —intenta parecer tranquilo, pero nada más lejos de lo real—, espero que no haya posibilidad de daños físicos o psicológicos.

—Es posible que me exponga a lo segundo. De todas formas, iba a pedirte que me acompañaras —apuesto a que no puede creer que le haya dicho eso. Yo misma cuestiono la razón y la única respuesta que tengo es que deseo compartir aquello con él—… Miles, quiero visitar a mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Sí. Mi padre la desheredó prácticamente cuando quiso casarse y perdió su apellido. No sé nada de ella, cuando llegaste a casa mi padre ya había prohibido toda mención de su persona, ni hablar de posibles visitas.

—Bueno, en ese caso, imagino que no conoces su paradero…

—Te equivocas, descubrí un escrito guardado en la oficina de mi padre. Si no ha cambiado de residencia, vivirá todavía allí. Tengo una sobrina, Miles, que aún no conozco. Solo sé que en varias ocasiones, papa quiso traerla aquí y educarla, pero la ley se lo impidió.

—Me alegro de que la justicia exista —suspira y culmina su té—. Hubiera sido otra niña traumatizada por la "perfección".

—No obstante, siempre le prodigó su interés. Quizás por molestar a mi hermana y hacerla sentir constantemente amenazada —cuando analizo fríamente los motivos de mi progenitor, no dejo de estremecerme—. Necesito presentarme a ella, unir los lazos que se rompieron casi al nacer yo. Puede que no quiera saber nada de mí, aún así voy a intentarlo.

—Me sorprendes gratamente con ese nuevo ánimo. Es un progreso más en tu perfección natural, Franziska. No hay razón que te impida ser como quieres —sus palabras me alientan de un modo extraño. Empiezo a sentirme más segura como persona. Me pregunto si es a esto a lo que llaman "la comunicación en las relaciones de pareja". Hmph, ya empezamos a comportarnos como tal y lo peor, es que no me desagrada en lo más mínimo—. Puedes contar conmigo, siempre que lo desees… Confío en que no te importe si culmino unos asuntos de trabajo primero. Apenas termine, prometo que todo mi tiempo será para ti.

—Tsk ¿quién hablaba de tomarse un respiro? ¡Miles Edgeworth, dijiste que habías venido a atender una prioridad y esa prioridad era yo! —sabía que lo de la comunicación era una total falacia, doy un puñetazo en la mesa provocando que las tazas pierdan el equilibrio sobre sus platos.

Él siquiera se inmuta, simplemente vuelve a colocarlas en su lugar y sonríe.

—No he dicho lo contrario, son apenas unas formalidades —lo veo servirme un buen pedazo de strudel y me dedica una de esas miradas traviesas que lo hacen más atractivo— ¿Tanto demandas mi presencia, Franziska? Si eso te hace feliz, procuraré estar bien cerca.

—¡Quita esa cara de triunfo! ¡No volverás a tomar ventaja sobre mí! —apenas logro tragar a tiempo el dulce para dar rienda suelta a mi indignación ¿Por qué últimamente no traigo mi látigo cuando estoy con él? Lo único que puedo hacer es desear que se atragante con el strudel ¡Al diablo la comunicación!— ¿Te atreves a malinterpretar mi disgusto?

Por toda respuesta, Miles agita la campanilla y el ama de llaves aparece.

—Por favor, recoja el servicio. La señorita von Karma solicita mi atención, de modo que voy a complacerla —lo dice afectadamente serio y ella me observa de soslayo, mi expresión crispada la intimida, pero acata la solicitud—. Pasaremos juntos lo que resta de la tarde en la biblioteca ¿Verdad, Franziska? Me ayudarás a llenar los formularios con tu hermosa letra, pondrás los sellos y de seguro tienes más habilidad que yo para acuñar. Aventuro que mañana habremos terminado, dejaremos todo en la fiscalía y podremos ir donde gustes.

—¡Miles Edgeworth, eres detestable! —eso fue demasiado para mi orgullo, antes de que la doncella retire la bandeja con el strudel, la vuelco de un manotazo. La crema deslustra la pureza del mantel y una buena parte junto con los pedazos cortados, cae sobre el pantalón de Miles. No enfrento su mirada, simplemente, me alejo de vuelta a mi habitación.

_Este no ha sido tan movido, pero igual es necesario el tiempo para que las cosas se vayan dando poco a poco… A Washimishu-chan, por favor, el crédito es todo tuyo que también me animas a continuarlo. _


	6. Sabiéndonos mujer y hombre

6

"_**(…) Tus problemas, tus cosas**_

_**me intrigan, me interesan**_

_**y te observo**_

_**mientras discurres y discutes**_

_**hablando del mundo**_

_**y dándole una nueva geografía de palabras**_

_**Mi mente esta covada para recibirte,**_

_**para pensar tus ideas**_

_**y darte a pensar las mías;**_

_**te siento, mi compañero, hermoso**_

_**juntos somos completos**_

_**y nos miramos con orgullo**_

_**conociendo nuestras diferencias**_

_**sabiéndonos mujer y hombre"**_

_**Gioconda Belli**_

Es la primera vez que hago mi trabajo de forma automática, con la amenaza de un error garrafal. Mi pensamiento está encerrado con ella en una habitación más allá de la escalera, en la primera planta ¿Cómo logró Franziska despertar ese lado tan inaccesible que yo mismo creía inexistente? ¿De qué manera se adentró, que ahora debo poner atención en mi raciocinio, o de lo contrario me será imposible concluir todo antes de mañana? No lo sé, ni creo que tenga lógica razonarlo, basta con saber que estoy a punto de abandonar todo y subir a verla, si ella no baja de su jaula de oro.

Sin embargo, es más importante dejar el trabajo concluido, pues de eso depende nuestra salida. Tengo el propósito de llevarla mañana donde me pidió y realmente me alegra verla tan dispuesta a enfrentar su síndrome de la niña buena. Será interesante conocer la parte de la familia von Karma que nunca imaginé que existiera. Pero Franziska reaccionó con irritación a mi sarcasmo, de modo que me veré obligado a explicarle el motivo de mi proceder. Envío al mayordomo a buscar mi portafolio, que dejé arriba en la cama ¿desde cuándo soy tan desorganizado?, de paso le doy la encomienda de observar si ella permanece todavía en su habitación.

Ha pasado el tiempo y el comedor nos aguarda. Pongo punto final a las obligaciones, Franziska aún no baja, lo que me da a entender que sigue enojada conmigo. El mayordomo afirma que continúa en su cuarto. Suspiro y voy en su busca, lejos de molestarme comienzo a tener mucho interés en los cambios que padecemos.

/

Ignoro si él permanece aún en la biblioteca, pero yo he vuelto a la soledad de mi cuarto. No entiendo lo que ocurre, supuestamente todo iba tan bien y de pronto, al reclamarle por su agenda vuelve a salir ese lado irónico tan característico. Parece que no lograremos vivir sin molestarnos. Creo que mejor olvido por unos minutos el sabor amargo de esa discusión, a todas luces tonta. Quizás no debí reaccionar así, pero me exaspera cuando sus obligaciones me echan a un lado. Mejor pienso en qué diré a mi hermana y qué le puedo llevar para hacerle saber cuanto quiero volver a recuperarla. Se me ocurre desprenderme de una reliquia guardada en el cuarto de mi padre, yo misma la empaquetaré para ofrecérsela de regalo. Quiero que la tenga, después de todo, pertenecía a mi madre.

Llamo a la doncella para que traiga la porcelana de Sévres.

Termino de envolver la caja con el servicio de té, para no tener experiencia en esta clase de cosas, quedó bien. Añado una tarjeta con dedicatoria y firma. El tiempo en que me mantuve ocupada me hizo relajar la dureza con que juzgué a Miles. Pero igual no me gusta ceder ante él, ¿quién puede entender este sorteo de amor y odio? En una punta de mi lecho está el libro que me regaló el día de su llegada, recuerdo ligeramente aquellos versos y lo tomo furiosa para luego arrojarlo al piso. No quiero nada suyo, si de verdad siente algo por mí, tendrá que pagarme todos los años que me privó de su compañía.

Unos trozos de papel sobresalen del poemario, que yace con vergüenza en el suelo. Definitivamente, aluden a determinadas inspiraciones que llenan sus páginas. No puedo evitar la curiosidad de echar un vistazo, quizás consiga desvanecer mi turbación y el mal sabor de nuestro encuentro. Es inconcebible, una primera lectura me dice que se trata de poesía erótica ¿Será desvergonzado? Pero… nunca había tenido en mis manos un ejemplar igual a éste. Los versos puros, llenos de sensualidad, describen incluso lo que para mí sería un escándalo a voz en cuello de la manera más deliciosa, realzando el orgullo y la inocencia de un clímax pasional que aún no conozco. Quizás sea por lo enigmático de la tierra… casi puedo sentir el olor inconfundible de la canela, la miel y una bebida que se me antoja obscena para mi educado paladar.

El primer listón de papel señala un verso _**"En todos los sitios y a todas horas te he dicho ya las palabras que creí no iba a pronunciar jamás"**_, añade Miles de puño y letra _"este es mi primer regalo para ti, hiciste un milagro de lo imposible. No tengo yo una frase más apropiada para agradecerte. Quizás no sea toda la verdad y me falten muchos sitios para decirte esas palabras, te ruego que esperes." _

Más que sorpresa me causa un miedo indecible. Solo por esto mi corazón sería capaz de perdonarlo. Tanto peor, mi cuerpo desea repetir el sobresalto de sus manos deslizándose hasta el bajo de mi espalda y conseguir de nuevo un beso que despierte la envidia de todo mi género. Exhalo buscando controlar el sudor frío que cubre mis sienes, en contraste con la fogosidad que hace arder mis ojos y mejillas. Pero el hechizo que ha puesto sabiamente en el primero, me obliga a leer el segundo listón de papel. Algo más largo, apunta _**"Mas tu boca impasible quedó muda./ El "no" que siempre te dictó la duda/ abrió apenas la curva purpurina,/ y por ahogarla, de pasión obseso,/ desfiguré tu boca peregrina/ bajo la ruda compresión de un beso."**_ Igualmente, hay una acotación de ese estúpido infame, torpe e idiota que ahora me tortura. _"Hubo un instante en que pensé arrodillarme y pedirte me disculparas por el final inevitable de aquella noche. Pero he rectificado a tiempo, si lo hiciera, estaría negando una verdad incuestionable… Quiero volver a sentirme criminal, una y otra vez ¿Perdonarías acaso que te mintiera? Decirte que no incidiré, que no lo deseaba, que tus labios no me hicieron ambicionarte por entero, sería cometer perjurio…"_

Desisto de continuar, ¿el desvergonzado se atrevió a entrar a mi cuarto, solo para dejarme esas notas? Imagino que ocurrió antes de ir a la fiscalía con los papeles que olvidé. Jamás pensé que tendría el coraje para hacerlo, aunque nos conocemos desde niños, para él mi habitación era terreno sagrado. Por una parte, me agrada su osadía, por otra quisiera programar la alarma y así impedir que ponga un pie dentro. Mi odio y mi amor van creciendo parejos. Solo hay una salida para los dos, que por sencilla es la más difícil. Al menos para alguien como yo.

Escucho sus pasos, inconfundibles, que se detienen del otro lado de la puerta. Los toques suaves y su voz solicitándome consentimiento para acceder a mi habitación, hacen que me lance de inmediato a ocultar el motivo de mi angustia. Al volverme, lo veo junto a la puerta y maldigo el hecho de no recordar que existe un cerrojo. Tomo el látigo, dispuesta a castigarlo por su audacia.

—Franziska —cruza las manos tras la espalda, tal como lo hacía cuando era un niño y nos disgustábamos, él se paraba frente a mí con esa postura mostrándome que venía en son de paz—… ¿Sería demasiado pedirte que hablemos como dos adultos?

—Estás en mi cuarto, Miles Edgeworth. Respeta mi condición y mi casa —reclamo en un intento de parecer agraviada—. Lo que tengas que decir, lo dirás…

—Aquí y ahora, Franziska —va hacia el ventanal, sin que pueda detenerlo. Abre las hojas, sentándose en el banco que rodea el interior del balconcillo—. Pido que me escuches sin interrupción. Después haz lo que se te antoje.

Mis puños enrojecen de apretar el látigo, incluso para mí es insoportable esta lucha interna que divide mis ansias de golpearlo y las de oír qué va a declarar en su defensa. Termino decidiéndome por la segunda, hago chasquear mi arma como un aviso y ocupo el sitio a su diestra.

—Seré breve, lo prometo —comienza muy serio—, digamos que hace varias horas te molestó una simple alusión a ciertas obligaciones que tenía —quise replicar, pero se cruzó de brazos, su índice golpeó rítmicamente dándome a entender que esperaría por mi atención, y la tentativa quedó solo en eso—. A pesar de que no me negué a cumplir con tu pedido, te exaltaste de un modo cuando solicité que me dieras un poco de tiempo, que no tuve más opción… Fui sarcástico por un solo motivo, era la mejor forma de responder a tus gritos. Lejos de ofender, quería hacerte notar que no soy un esclavo de tus caprichos. Las personas necesitan su tiempo y espacio, respeto el tuyo y pido que respetes el mío, eso era todo. En cambio, no concebiste nada mejor que voltear el strudel y huir.

—¡No huyo de ti, Miles Edgeworth! —el latigazo no se hace esperar, agudo y certero contra su hombro. Deposito en él toda mi confusión, toda mi rabia por verme tan descubierta.

—Ya basta, Franziska —obvia por completo el hilo de sangre que corre por su brazo, enrolla la mano en el cuero y de un alón se apropia del arma, lanzándola más allá de la glorieta del jardín—. Dije que hablaríamos como adultos, no he concluido. Te lo diré nuevamente, nada ni nadie te impide ser como quieres. Huir de lo que sientes no te dará la paz, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora —me observa intenso y frunce el entrecejo—, si determinas que soy la persona con quien deseas compartir tu vida, no podemos continuar de esta forma o nos haremos daño. Por Dios, Franziska, mientras más me doy, menos te das. Me canso de jugar al gato y al ratón, ¿por qué no puedes ser honesta cuando se trata de lo que quieres?

—Tan típico de ti, esa actitud pomposa otra vez. Como si fueras el centro de mi universo… ¿Lo has dicho todo? —me muerdo el labio inferior, siquiera puedo continuar aparentando inocencia, menos ignorancia. Él asiente y se cruza de brazos, la sangre le ha manchado buena parte de la manga pero sigue sin preocuparle, presta más atención a mis palabras—. Bien, dime si olvido algo: Respetaremos nuestra individualidad; cuando el mundo se nos venga encima, lejos de pedirnos la cabeza hablaremos; mantendré mis rasgos infantiles, propios del carácter, sin los caprichos y el egoísmo inculcados por mi padre. Por último, lo que decida hacer con mi látigo no será asunto tuyo, porque no lo dirigiré contra ti ¿Satisfecho, Miles Edgeworth?

—Deduzco entonces que acabas de darme un "si" —qué perspicaz. Es increíble cómo puede variar tan rápido su expresión grave a una relajada, casi maliciosa— ¿O todavía es un "no", y solo estás aceptando el hecho de que podemos convivir sin matarnos?

—¿Te parece un "no" después de aquella noche?

—Franziska, una caricia no determina una relación, sea cual sea. Respondimos a un impulso natural, eso es todo —niega con la cabeza y sonríe, mientras alza las palmas de sus manos—. Incluso yo, por más científico y materialista, no dejo de pensar que solo el alma determina unirse o separarse a voluntad.

—Hmph. Cállate, solo escucha —no sé que impulso me lleva a tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y acercarlo, amenazante, para contemplarme en sus ojos—… De ti no quiero más que la felicidad, si crees que no puedes dármela, mejor regresa a tu mansión y desiste de toda esta locura.

—Dependiendo de lo que entiendas por felicidad —pone sus manos sobre las mías, aún prendidas del tejido, y su frente contra mi frente—. Para algunos estriba en llegar al matrimonio, compartir la vida sin que su amor perezca, otros piensan que reside en lo carnal, muchos en tener descendencia. Como ves el concepto es amplio, ¿qué sería para ti, Franziska?

—Vivir sin miedo, hacer de esas palabras el nuevo lema de los von Karma —digo convencida—. Saber que me apoyas y poder compartir contigo mis sueños y pesares. Un poco de todo lo que has mencionado antes… Y si llego a evocar a mi padre por cualquier rasgo de carácter, lo exorcices de mí con una caricia que me haga recordar lo sabio de mi elección…

—Mientras no lo canalices, todo estará bien ¿Nos aseguramos de que pueda conjurarlo? —me observa tan ladino que rompo el ligero contacto físico, antes de que el instinto aventaje su raciocinio. Sonríe divertido al ver mi reacción—. Serénate, Franziska, ni siquiera me he movido.

—Aún no me respondes —lo miro adusta. Para mí es tan importante…

—No dudo que pueda ofrecerte la felicidad que me pides y hacer la mía con ella, pero quiero que tengas presente el cuadro de nuestro futuro con todos sus posibles resultados —Miles lleva su mano al brazo herido y lo oprime. Clava la mirada en las losas del piso—. Las desgracias, humillaciones, la maldición de los nombres y apellidos, la consideración pública a nivel internacional, serán nuestro pan de cada día. Pero así mismo, —me observa con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos— los vínculos que nos estrechen. Me bastará tu corazón y a ti el mío, nos consolaremos mutuamente compensándonos con lo que ambos logremos. Sin embargo, si llegáramos a flaquear por causa de la presión ajena, deberemos olvidar que existe un mundo fuera del nuestro.

—Dije que apartaré el temor de mi vida, Miles —aseguro en respuesta—. Y no hablo sin fundamento.

—Te creo —me sonríe malicioso—. Excepto por el hecho de estremecerte siempre que insinúo algo más carnal. Por cierto, no sé aún si leíste el libro que te obsequié. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos pensé que era algo extraordinario ¡Nadie escribe así en estos tiempos!

La noche nos ha sorprendido en el balcón, pero los rayos de la luna caen sobre nosotros. Supongo que bajo su luz, es notable mi sonrojo cuando Miles hace alusión al regalo.

—Tampoco había visto describir… el erotismo de una forma tan sublime —me incomoda saber que deseo vivirlo en carne propia y que él no es ajeno al sentimiento. Eso despierta mi sangre irritable— ¡Pero tus acotaciones manchan la excelencia de esos versos! ¿Cómo te atreves a rivalizar con una lírica tan perfecta? ¡Tú…! ¡Sanacrápalo lujurioso!

—¿Qué me has dicho, Franziska? —se ríe de un modo que cambia por completo su imagen seria y formal. De pronto luce como un adolescente— Ok. Pero tengamos algo en cuenta, me acusas de lujurioso y desde que llegué aquí no has dejado de ensañarte con mi atuendo. Sí, es preocupante —su expresión en apariencia meditativa y el índice que golpea la frente me indica que está presto a burlarse de mi—… Me ensucias de sangre, con el strudel… estoy a punto de creer que mi ropa te molesta.

—¡Ack! ¡Miles Edgeworth, esto se pasa de lo admisible! —mi acaloramiento hace que me ardan ojos y mejillas. Intento darle una bofetada, pero apresa rápido mi muñeca y la retira sin hacerme daño ni logre hacérselo a él. Aprovecha la cobertura para atraerme, ocupándose de acallar mi enojo. Lejos de crecer, la furia cede ante la caricia… y también la vergüenza. Qué curioso, me da la sensación de que inventamos cada beso, porque este difiere del primero por el fuego y por el agua. Porque hasta ahora creí que había conocido todo en lo que a su boca respecta, ignoraba la insistencia de su lengua, que la saliva compartida pudiera evocar otras humedades, las mordidas dulces en los labios. Sus manos que se hunden en mi cabello, que sostienen mi nuca propiciando un escalofrío y descienden, tal y como recordaba, haciendo un alto en el bajo de mi espalda. Las yemas presionan el tejido en un subibaja inquietante, sus palmas oprimen abarcadoras la carne según profundizamos el beso y así nos engañamos con aquello de que ninguno de los dos gime. El silencio y la sombra se acarician sin ruido.

Pero la noche tiene sonidos molestos, ajenos a los que causan los insectos del jardín. Un estruendo proveniente de la biblioteca interrumpe lo que podía haberme perdido de una vez, para de una vez encontrarme. En discrepancia con nuestro primer encuentro, vuelvo a la realidad sobre lo molesto del banco, nada concreto ha sucedido, excepto que ahora conozco su peso moliéndome contra la roca, el modo en que su cuerpo maleable se adapta a mis formas. Se incorpora sorprendido y tras él, me levanto inquieta.

—Ese estrépito… sonó como un desplome —la voz de Miles, jadeante por nuestro intercambio y el sobresalto, me hace reaccionar. Él ya se ha lanzado a correr en dirección al sitio, escucho ahora un conjunto de voces y gritos pertenecientes a la servidumbre. Con un ademán rápido intento peinar mi cabello, sacudo la ropa y bajo el leve recogimiento de mi falda. Las alarmas del jardín se dispararon segundos después del estruendo, así que pronto la casa estará llena de policías.

Mientras bajo con ligereza las escaleras, ruego porque ningún habitante de la casa esté herido. En el salón no cabe nadie más; a pesar de lo grande, se encuentra lleno de sirvientes, policías e investigadores. Me abro paso a gritos, aún así la curiosidad y el murmullo creciente de los espectadores son una incómoda barrera para llegar hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. La servidumbre no entiende órdenes cuando hay algo más interesante que atender…

La cinta amarilla de un lado a otro de la puerta, me indica que la investigación comenzó. A duras penas logro poner un pie en el umbral, y un policía me detiene.

—Manténgase atrás. No puede acceder, señorita. —extiende la mano para enfatizar sus palabras.

—¡Estúpido imbécil, soy la propietaria de este lugar! —No puedo contenerme de darle un buen manoplazo que lo deja aturdido— ¡Por supuesto que voy a entrar!

—Señorita, cálmese, por favor —interviene otro guardia—, solo pueden estar aquí los miembros de…

—¿Miembros? Cuide los suyos, agente. Puedo mandarlo a despedir con solo chasquear los dedos ¡Soy Franziska von Karma, fiscal prodigio! —Mis gritos atraen a Miles, que intercede por mí ante ellos— ¡Miles Edgeworth, levanta de inmediato esa cinta que me obstruye el camino! ¿Qué sucedió?

—Violaron la seguridad de tu mansión, Franziska. Y producto del apresurado escape, el lienzo de tu padre cayó al suelo, ese fue el ruido que escuchamos. No pudo haberse deslizado solo, la grapa que lo sujeta por detrás no se desprendió del sitio, sino que se dobló hacia el lado de la ventana. De hecho, el ventanal está abierto de par en par —su tono meditativo está lleno de preocupación—. Tenemos varias pistas…

—¿Lo que está adherido a la esquina derecha del marco es un trozo de vuelo? —Me percato de la tela blanca incrustada en una punta de grapa, justo en el extremo de la madera.

—Exacto. Y confirma que nuestra espía, porque sin dudas es una mujer, corrió de forma precipitada en dirección a la ventana, apenas se dispararon las alarmas. El vuelo de su delantal se prendió en el clavo sobresaliente, de ahí que el cuadro cayera al suelo —Miles observa la parte superior del óleo. Es una pintura de grandes dimensiones, encargada a un renombrado pintor alemán. Mi padre la tenía en alta estima y sin dudas es un trabajo excelente, su personalidad fue retratada de un modo tan fiel que incluso a mí me sobrecoge. Por un momento fijo la mirada en sus pupilas y la expresión fiera de sus ojos, está acusándome y su índice me señala, incriminatorio. Siento en mis oídos y en mi mente su voz "No serás de él, no si yo puedo impedirlo". Un ligero desvanecimiento me sorprende— ¿Franziska? ¿Qué te sucede?

—No es nada —le digo seca, restableciéndome. Casi tiene que sostenerme en brazos, por suerte la voz se esfumó tan pronto como hablara—. Entonces, podemos deducir que si llevaba un delantal, se trata de una de mis domésticas. Pero, ¿cuál de tantas?

—Vaya, esto sí que es interesante —él sin dudas está tan fascinado con el extremo derecho del lienzo que obvió mis palabras—… ¡Eureka! Sí, no cabe la menor duda —sonríe orgulloso de su deducción y se vuelve hacia mí— Observa esos pequeños puntos blancos, que forman una mancha apenas visible en el óleo. Es exactamente la marca que deja el flash de una cámara profesional cuando retratas una pintura.

—¿Crees que alguien va a correr el riesgo de violar el sistema de seguridad tan solo por tomarle una foto al cuadro de mi padre? —le respondo burlona, es inconcebible para mí que tal cosa tenga sentido— ¡Eso es absurdo!

—Por supuesto que lo es… Si lo ves de ese modo —indica grave. Como siempre que investiga, Miles no atiende a los sarcasmos—. Ahora, si nos fijamos en el sitio donde se encuentra dicha marca de flash, por supuesto que no retrató el lienzo por ese motivo que alegas —su expresión cambia a una sonrisa autosuficiente y sus manos alzadas me muestran las palmas— ¡O en la foto solo aparecería la mitad del cuadro!

—¿Por qué alguien vendría con una cámara a la mansión de los von Karma? —por más que lo pienso, no logro darle una explicación. Las cosas de valor por lo general se hurtan, no se retratan. Eso me dice que no pregunté lo más importante de todo— ¿Se han llevado algo?

—Nada, por lo que dicen el ama de llaves y el mayordomo principal. Saben exactamente cuántos objetos de valor inestimable hay en la residencia. Conozco de algunos, pero ignoro los que tu padre adquirió cuando me fui.

—Tampoco ha variado mucho desde entonces, dos lienzos nuevos, dos esculturas en mármol de Carrara, juegos de copas, porcelana de Sévres, cubertería en plata y cinco tapices —añado para su conocimiento—. Pero confío en el testimonio de mis sirvientes, ambos están en la mansión desde que éramos niños, Miles.

—¡Señor! —uno de los técnicos se cuadra frente a él— ¡Tenemos dos tipos de huellas en el sistema de alarma y una en el alféizar de la ventana!

—Muy bien, llévenlas a procesar e infórmenos de los resultados apenas los obtenga.

—Hmph, ¿por qué tienen que dirigirse a ti? Puedo asumir perfectamente la investigación.

—Entiende que no se trata de una competencia para ver cuál de los dos es superior al otro, Franziska —se cruza de brazos y me mira como si tuviera delante una niña de trece años—. Aún no sabemos con qué objetivo entró esa persona que se hizo pasar por doméstica. Si el móvil hubiese sido un robo, se facilitaban las cosas... pero no se han llevado nada.

—Tampoco hemos tenido que lamentar un homicidio, gracias a Dios ¿Qué buscaría una mujer en esta casa? Ni roba ni asesina, pero viene con una cámara a cuestas. ¡Hmph! Solo espero que no sea una de tus múltiples admiradoras —le devuelvo la mirada de muy mal talante—, con tal de obtener una imagen tuya son capaces de atravesar las paredes.

—¡Ngh, n-no vuelvas a repetir eso, Franziska! —Reacciona totalmente escandalizado y eso me tranquiliza un poco— Mejor salgamos, podemos recoger más pistas afuera… Y el aire de la noche te quitará esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

—Va a ser muy complejo encontrar algo en la oscuridad del jardín —pero igual voy tras él. Con su rapidez característica ya haló consigo al detective encargado del caso, y de repente siento nostalgia por Cutre. Pse, ya solo me faltaba.


	7. Obstáculos

7

"_**¿Habrá entre nosotros otros obstáculos**_

_**además de los que yo mismo he buscado?"**_

_**Choderlos de Laclos**_

Damos un rodeo hasta el jardín, justo donde se hallan los ventanales de la biblioteca de aquel que fuera mi mentor. Al volverme, espero ver a Franziska junto a mí, siguiéndome los pasos, pero me doy cuenta de que decidió priorizar la búsqueda de su látigo. Bajo la luz de las farolas y la claridad de la luna, no le fue difícil hallarlo y regresa con la satisfacción de haber recuperado su tesoro y la postura de mujer dominante. Igual pienso dejar que lo crea, hasta que me vea precisado a ponerle freno. Solo ahora comprendo esa necesidad de rivalizar conmigo, írseme por encima y hacerme ver como un subordinado, al que puede repartirle azotes a diestra y siniestra. El restallar del látigo indica que acaba de recuperar el mando, solo que esta vez le daré el placer de dirigir la investigación.

Me concentro en el césped, maltratado por el peso de unos pies que dejaron huellas, a juzgar por el tamaño es una talla femenina standard. La hierba está húmeda por el efecto de los surtidores y las pisadas se divisan con bastante claridad. Siguiendo el rastro, que inicia en un costado de la ventana lateral izquierda, llegamos hasta los setos que protegen la casa del ojo público, detrás se alza una cerca rematada con puntas de lanza.

—Hay un objeto entre los arbustos —Señalo al descubrir la tela blanca, se trata de un delantal, exacto a los que usan las domésticas de la residencia. Casi de inmediato, observo el rasgón en el extremo.

—Le falta un trozo de vuelo, eso concuerda con el pedazo que encontramos enganchado en el cuadro de mi padre —Franziska no me deja continuar, tomando la delantera—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Miles: Tenemos estas dos piezas de tela, el rastro que demuestra la huída de quien derribó el cuadro, las huellas sobre el interruptor de seguridad…

"¿Corrígeme si me equivoco?" No puedo creer que haya dicho tal cosa, hasta hoy fue la von Karma que no compartía reflexiones de sus casos, yo ni siquiera podía opinar al respecto. Quizás escuché mal, pero si es producto de sus ansias de cambio y lo que estamos sintiendo, enhorabuena por el milagro.

—No olvidemos las huellas en la ventana… desgraciadamente, habrá que esperar el resultado del dactilograma —asiento, dichoso de que podamos alternar de esta forma, pero igual dejo en claro a Franziska que debemos tener paciencia. Observo que da vueltas al látigo, indicando su intranquilidad por las conclusiones. Desvío el tema a otro punto que me resulta imprescindible saber— ¿Cuánto tiempo demora la alarma en activarse y por qué no lo hizo cuando la mujer penetró en la residencia, sino al caerse el cuadro?

—Sabes muy bien que ésta puede activarse o desactivarse desde la casa. No obstante, solo hay un modo de acceder sin que suene y es cuando entra el servicio doméstico en las mañanas.

—Lo que demuestra que esa persona solo se disfrazó de sirviente para entrar a la casa y obtener información sobre ésta o los Von Karma.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Miles Edgeworth? No descartes la posibilidad —me sorprende su mirada pícara y el dedo insinuante señalándome—. Puede que dicha mujer quisiera estar al corriente de nuestro perfecto fiscal prodigio. Hmph, ¿no estarás encubriendo a una de tus patéticas admiradoras?

—¡Ya basta, Franziska! —tiempo atrás, que ella revelara sus celos no tenía efecto alguno en mí, excepto cuando venían acompañados del sempiterno latigazo. Esta vez me molesta sinceramente su desconfianza— ¿Piensas que sería capaz de tal cosa?

—Siguiendo la investigación —parece complacida con mi respuesta y suspiro, detesto que se mezclen trabajo y vida personal—… Creo que esa persona sabía que la alarma se activa si traspasas el portón, las habitaciones sin previo consentimiento, o si algo es robado. Sin embargo, por algún motivo se vio precisada a huir, y en el intento de escape, su delantal se enredó con el cuadro de mi padre. Fue eso lo que provocó que sonara la alarma.

—Hay tres preguntas a responder —intento aplicar la lógica, pero continúo en las tinieblas— ¿Qué pretendía esa persona al venir a esta casa? ¿Por qué trajo consigo una cámara? ¿Qué la hizo escapar corriendo de esa forma?

—No entró para robarse el cuadro de mi padre, ni a fotografiarlo tampoco, es obvio —luce bastante impaciente y hace restallar el látigo contra el suelo— ¡Miles Edgeworth, estás dando vueltas en círculo, eso ya lo sabemos!

—¿Serías tan amable de darme tiempo para analizar, Franziska? —vuelvo a cruzar los brazos y espero, al conteo de diez toques del índice, ella parece más serena— Ok. Regresemos al asunto de los sirvientes, ¿cuántos son?

—Mi ama de llaves, el mayordomo principal, dos jardineros, diez cocineras, un chef, un chofer, cuatro encargadas de la limpieza, dos lavanderas, dos mensajeros, dos porteros, electricista, albañil y plomero —se queda pensativa, meditando si olvidó alguno, responde segura—. Es lo que mantengo hoy por hoy en el servicio doméstico.

—¿Podrías nombrarlos de nuevo? ¿Cuántos asignados a las tareas menores?

—Doce y no conozco a la mayoría. Se lo encargo a mi mayordomo y al ama, no tengo tiempo para prestarle atención a los contratos.

—Preguntemos a los dos, entonces… —eso me hace reflexionar que jamás emplearé tantos en mi nueva propiedad. Mucho servicio, riesgo de perder el control.

—¡Señor! —La voz agitada del oficial de policía me hace volverme hacia él— Dicen que las pruebas demoran hasta pasado mañana. El forense tiene demasiados casos que atender.

—¡Ack! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡El mío debe ser el primero en salir! ¡Voy ahora mismo al departamento forense! ¡Yo soy la prioridad en este lugar!

—¿Puedes calmarte, Franziska? —toda su rabia la desata en el agente, que pierde la conciencia debido a la lluvia de azotes. Intento darle razones para que no continúe diezmando al cuerpo de policías, pero igual me alcanza el arma. Siento que es tiempo de ponerle coto a sus impulsos— ¡Franziska, hablamos ya sobre esto, para de una vez!

—¡Cállate! —el hecho de que no la pongan en primer lugar es un resentimiento que guarda desde mi partida hacia América, y lo exterioriza a todo el que pretenda hacer algo parecido. Si llego a imaginar las consecuencias que tendría, casi hubiera valido enfrentar a von Karma— ¡Una estúpida espía con una estúpida cámara entra en mi mansión con no sé qué estúpidas intenciones, y yo no tengo aún respuesta de una estúpida toma de huellas! ¡Es inadmisible! ¡Siquiera Cutre osa defraudarme de ese modo!

—Franziska—me cruzo de brazos otra vez, muy enojado. Miro y espero a que baje la marea—… ¿Recuerdas que todavía debemos hacerle unas preguntas al mayordomo y al ama de llaves?

—Muy bien. No discutamos por esto —ella luce repentinamente calmada, supongo que ya desahogó en los agentes su contrariedad por la demora de los resultados, la distancia que nos separó, mi tardía confesión, los celos improcedentes y vaya a saber cuántas cosas más. Me sonríe como si no hubiera tres guardias inconscientes sobre la hierba—. Pedí al detective que mantuviera al servicio doméstico reunido en el salón y enviara a buscar a los que deben entrar en la mañana.

—Damas primero, entonces —con una ligera reverencia le indico que debemos ir a la casa y que vuelve a tomar las riendas de la investigación. Al menos hasta que la vea desbocarse otra vez.

/

Tal y como lo había solicitado, el personal doméstico de los von Karma se halla en una esquina del salón. Echo una rápida ojeada, intentando recordar los rostros que veía a diario. Algunos me son comunes, otros no puedo asegurar que sean miembros del servicio. Muchos lucen cansados, ya es madrugada y los han traído desde sus hogares a comparecer ante nosotros. De solo mirarlo, sé que Miles hizo lo mismo que yo, contar el total de ellos y si es así, se habrá percatado ya del hecho. No da la cuenta…

—¿Pudiera decirme cuántos son en total? —inquiero al mayordomo, solo para estar segura.

—Veintinueve, señorita von Karma —refiere inmutable y señala hacia la hilera de sirvientes—. Faltan dos, que debían entrar en la mañana. Los agentes han ido a buscarlas pero no llegan todavía. Una de esas dos, había manifestado su deseo de renunciar.

—¿De quiénes se trata y cuál de ellas quería abandonar su puesto?

—Una cocinera, una encargada de limpieza. Con todo respeto, le informo que por nuestra parte, se cumplió lo establecido en el contrato. Fue ella quien pidió su renuncia —mi mayordomo es realmente un sinónimo de perfección— y debía marcharse mañana.

—¿Guarda siempre la copia de esos documentos? —Miles de pronto se me adelanta, como si lo hubiera asaltado una idea— ¿Añade la foto del aspirante, en este caso?

—Sin duda alguna, señor —mi mayordomo siempre ha tenido una deferencia hacia él, tal como el ama de llaves. Ahora que mi padre no existe, esa solicitud se ha incrementado—. La fotografía del trabajador es un requerimiento necesario, al igual que sus referencias.

—Le pido que me traiga ambos contratos, si tiene la bondad —solicita Miles y me observa— ¿Hay algo que te inquieta, Franziska?

—No lo sé, tengo una vaga sensación de que falta alguien… que no conozco, pero que por algún motivo me acuerdo —intento concentrarme. Siempre que miro la fila de sirvientes, hay un detalle que trata de aflorar pero no logro concebirlo—… Ya lo sabré cuando el mayordomo traiga esos documentos.

—¡Permiso, Señor! —un policía, visiblemente sofocado, se cuadra ante el detective que lleva este caso— Hallamos a la cocinera en una situación… ehm… un tanto delicada. Bueno… la encontramos y está en el portón, magullando a los dos agentes que la obligaron a venir.

—¿Y la doméstica de la limpieza? —pregunto de inmediato.

—Ni rastro… como si hubiera desaparecido. El sitio donde vivía está limpio, sin embargo, los vecinos refieren que la vieron ayer.

—¡Inútiles! —mi látigo alcanza al hombre, sin que Miles pueda intervenir— ¿La dejarán escapar tan fácil? ¡En lo que hablamos puede abandonar el país!

—No se preocupe, dimos la orden de arrestar a toda mujer que se le parezca —el detective intenta calmarme y mi látigo le enseña lo infructuoso que puede resultar— ¡Auch! Señora, le ruego…

—¿Señora? —el rubor me tiñe inevitablemente las mejillas, parece que mi arma hoy no tendrá descanso— ¡Señorita von Karma, NO ESTOY CASADA! ¡Haré que lo expulsen, inspector libidinoso!

—¡Discúlpeme, creí que el señor y usted…! —no sabe cuánta tierra se ha echado encima el detective con esas palabras. Estoy a punto de dejarlo inconsciente.

—¡¿Puedo saber por qué me das también?! —reclama mi compañero. Para su suerte, el mayordomo regresa con los papeles y vuelvo a tener la mente clara.

—Lo siento, Miles, es culpa de ese inspector lleno de lujuria. Observa las fotos —intento calmar su enojo, volviéndole la atención a los dos contratos—. Veamos, esta es la cocinera que trajeron los agentes hace unos minutos. No la recuerdo de nada, ¿es cierto que lleva un año trabajando aquí?

—Desde luego, señorita von Karma —se inclina respetuoso—. Pero como es la encargada de cocinar para los empleados, sería muy difícil que la hubiese visto más de una vez.

—Franziska —Miles observa detenidamente el segundo acuerdo—… Esta es la doméstica que no encontraron en casa ¿Por qué me resulta familiar?

—¿Eso crees? ¡Déjame verla de inmediato! —Con rapidez me inclino hacia el documento que sostiene entre sus manos— ¡Miles, ese es el detalle! La persona que recuerdo, pero no sé de quién se trata…

—Quisiera que te explicaras mejor, Franziska —él parece muy interesado en lo que acabo de decir— ¿Te refieres a que la has visto antes entre la servidumbre?

—Ese cabello rojizo es la clave —cierro los ojos para rememorar—… Sí, ya no tengo dudas. Incluso tú debes haberte percatado.

—¿Por qué habría de interesarme en ella? —Miles se pone a la defensiva, esperando que le suelte una de mis ironías motivada por los celos, pero nada más lejos de mi propósito.

—Cuando regresamos de la fiscalía y aparcaste en la entrada. Había una chica podando los rosales.

—Sí, tienes razón. Recuerdo incluso tu comentario sobre despedirla —añade mordaz—. Pero aún así, me parece haberla visto antes ¿en la corte, quizás?

—Eso espero —mis nudillos enrojecen al apretar el látigo—… Como sea, si no consiguió antes un veredicto de culpabilidad, lo tendrá si le pongo la mano encima.

—Primero habrá que encontrarla —Miles hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y sonríe—, al menos ya sabemos de quién se trata.

—Esta mujer que servía de doméstica —digo para el resto del servicio— ¿Hizo algún comentario, habló de algo que pudiera servirnos en la investigación?

—Si me permite —mi ama de llaves se adelanta—, esa chica solo llevaba una semana con nosotros. Fue empleada recién... Como puede apreciar, es una emigrante. Apenas se le entendía cuando hablaba, así que no solía comunicarse mucho.

—¿Dejó alguna pertenencia?

—No, señorita von Karma. Su armario está vacío desde que terminó el turno de servicio.

—Usted tenía la obligación de revisar sus pertenencias antes de colocarlas en el sitio correspondiente —pregunta Miles con una sonrisa, entregando de vuelta los documentos al mayordomo— ¿Vio alguna cámara entre las cosas que traía?

—De haberla visto, señor, tenga por seguro de que no la hubiéramos admitido —le contesta sin vacilar—. Hay reglas muy estrictas que datan de los tiempos del difunto señor von Karma.

—Lo sé, cabe la posibilidad de que la haya podido esconder antes de entrar a la casa —no deja de sonreír al ama de llaves— ¿Me equivoco?

—Perdone que añada, señor, que ésta tendría que ser muy pequeña y estar oculta en la persona —refiere el mayordomo—. Me encargo personalmente de estar al tanto de cuándo llega el personal en la mañana y siempre hacemos una primera revisión de las pertenencias cuando arriban a la entrada.

—Que ningún miembro del servicio doméstico marche todavía hasta que se les tome declaración —indico al inspector, aún está algo aturdido por el efecto del látigo— y que hagan un registro en sus casas.

—En lo que nos traen los conclusiones del dactilograma, que gracias a tu "nivel de persuasión" será priorizado, además de esperar noticias de la captura de esa doméstica —Miles nota que intento disimular un bostezo, ya pasan las dos—, revisaré toda la mansión ¿Puedo, señorita von Karma? —y añade en un susurro— Vete a descansar, Franziska.

—Estoy acostumbrada a la falta de sueño, tampoco hemos comido, ninguno de los dos —enfatizo para hacerle ver que estoy al tanto, no pienso dejarle todo el trabajo, menos si mi casa está implicada—. A estas horas mejor ni pensar en eso. No te preocupes, seguiré investigando contigo.

—Recuerdo que pretendes visitar a tu hermana —me dice como si eso importara tanto o igual que la propia investigación—, una vez exhausta, no habrá forma de que te despierten.

—¿Cómo piensas que iré con toda esta barahúnda, Miles Edgeworth?

—No aseguro el momento, pero acostumbro a cumplir mi palabra —responde con malicia—. Aclararé la situación antes de que termine el día.

—Tsk, ahí está esa actitud pomposa otra vez —sonrío halagada porque me tenga en cuenta, a pesar de que eso le supondría dos días sin descansar—. No tienes que sacrificarte.

—Complacer un pedido tuyo no es un sacrificio, mujer ¿Empezamos por la segunda planta?

Luego de examinar la habitación que ocupa Miles, pasamos a la mía. Tras las cortinas recogidas del ventanal que da al balcón, hallamos una ligera huella de tierra húmeda. Deducimos que se trata de una porción que se adhirió al zapato de la sirvienta, el tamaño de la huella es exactamente el mismo que las observadas en el jardín.

—Una doméstica que se dedique a la limpieza, solo podría acercarse a este cristal con el propósito de limpiarlo.

—O de cambiar las cortinas para su lavado posterior —señalo, pero de inmediato hago una observación—, éstas se llevan al servicio de tintorería cada dos días. Por lo tanto, no fueron sustituidas ayer. Exactamente, la misma frecuencia con que se lavan los ventanales.

—Lo que confirma lo improbable de ambas cosas —Miles lleva el índice a la frente, meditativo—. Ergo, tocaría hoy el turno de hacer esas tareas. ¿Normalmente, quién se encarga de ellas?

—Las dos más viejas, son las que se dividen el aseo de la segunda planta. Debes haberlas visto una que otra vez.

—Sí, aparte de ellas solo nuestra ama de llaves accede a tu habitación. El mayordomo únicamente puede atender la mía; por supuesto, ambos comparten el uso de los pasillos y la responsabilidad de la alarma —afirma él, pero duda al preguntar— ¿Nunca se ha sustituido una de las empleadas por otra? Eso debe ser algo común, en caso de enfermedad…

—Normalmente, si sucediera, están las otras dos.

—¡Eureka! Ahí entraría a jugar su papel nuestra sirvienta escurridiza —un resplandor de triunfo ilumina los ojos de Miles—. Tomemos las declaraciones de las domésticas habituales y veremos si hubo necesidad de un cambio.

—¿Y qué crees que estaría haciendo agazapada tras las cortinas? —Intento buscar posibilidades, me sobrecojo al pensar en lo peor— ¿Quizás tenía intensiones de…?

—Piensa que llevaba una cámara, supongo que obtener una foto donde se demuestre que incurres en la ilegalidad con respecto a un caso, o que te has agenciado pruebas falsas…

—¡No es lo que hago! ¡Sabes que no soy como mi padre! —comienzo a sentirme insultada, pero creo que tiene razón. Aún hay personas que esperan eso de mí.

—Estoy seguro. Pero no hablamos de aquellos que confían en tus métodos —me responde grave, frunciendo el ceño—. Jamás dudaría de ti, Franziska. Pero tu padre tuvo muchos enemigos. Quién sabe…

—Además, acechar tras la cortina es un riesgo, suelo abrirlas y cerrarlas a menudo. Si estaba al corriente de mis actos, lo sabría. Por lo mismo, ¿por qué mi cuarto y no la biblioteca? No, Miles. Generalmente, analizo los asuntos legales en la planta baja.

—¿Quizás pensó que habría más intimidad para tratar aquellos con motivos dudosos? —se encoge de hombros— En todo caso, no sería nada de origen personal, una foto comprometedora de alguien como la señorita von Karma la llevaría directo a los tribunales, con una demanda muy bien fundamentada. Dicha imagen no sería bien acogida y sí un problema para esa persona cuando acabe en manos de la ley.

—¡Grrrr…! ¿Qué demonios estás imaginándote, Miles Edgeworth? —Realmente no sé si estoy roja de vergüenza o de furor— ¡Tú! ¡Eres… igual que ese estúpido de tu amigo Larry! ¡Tan sapo libidinoso como él, solo esperas para saltar sobre mí!

—¿No puedes concentrarte en el motivo del caso, Franziska? —me observa visiblemente molesto— ¡Deja de malinterpretar las cosas!

—L-lo siento, Miles. Empiezo a sentirme angustiada, como si lo poco de felicidad que he logrado obtener, se convirtiera en polvo —me recorre un escalofrío y él no duda en abrazarme. Acaricia mis cabellos, ofreciéndome la tranquilidad que no tengo desde que oímos aquel ruido.

—Hay algo que pasamos por alto… Míralo bien —no abandona el abrazo y me señala con un gesto de cabeza. Alguien como él no deja atrás un detalle esencial—… ¿Hacia qué dirección apunta el resto de tierra que hallamos?

—El balcón —murmuro sobrecogida por un horrible presentimiento—. Hacia el balcón, Miles.

—No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas —su cariño protector se convierte en un intercambio de latidos arrítmicos que no podemos esconder—. Dijiste que vivirías sin miedo, este es el momento para demostrarlo, Franziska ¡Y no voy a dejarte sola!


	8. Las piedras en el camino

_¡Lena, debo decir que tu review me encantó! Gracias a él motivaste un nuevo capítulo, a pesar de mi tiempo reducido. Por cierto, ¡gracias por enviarme tu dibujo, está chulísimo! Es alentadora la correspondencia, de verdad que sí. Te dedico este en especial. _

_Washimishu… ¿Dónde estás? _

8

"_**De todas las pasiones, el amor es la que más se crece e irrita **_

_**cuando encuentra obstáculos" **_

_**Giovanni Boccaccio**_

El rostro de Franziska pierde el color del ocaso, que ya es común en sus mejillas siempre que estoy cerca. Ahora luce tan pálida, que temo se desvanezca entre mis brazos. No importa que intente mostrarme lo contrario con una expresión adusta, su corazón late a mil y entiendo que los miedos no desaparecen solo con proponérselo. Cierro aún más el abrazo, en estos momentos supongo que es la mejor forma de hacerle notar mi protección y correspondencia. No estoy exento de temores yo tampoco, donde hay cámaras implicadas, siempre brotan las habladurías desagradables. Y si bien antes estaba dispuesto a preservar nuestras vidas del comentario malintencionado, no sé de qué sería capaz ahora si aflorara una noticia de esta índole sobre Franziska… Lo mejor en estos casos es hacerla sentir resguardada hasta que las cosas se manifiesten.

—Dijiste que vivirías sin miedo, es el momento para demostrarlo, Franziska ¡Y no voy a dejarte sola! —intento que mis palabras le aclaren cuan dispuesto estoy a enfrentar lo que suceda. Ella afirma con un gesto leve de cabeza, la que mantiene contra mi pecho al igual que su mano izquierda. Inconsciente en su nerviosismo, me acaricia y el simple roce de las yemas, que alterna con la punta de sus uñas hace que me estremezca. La tensión y el deseo combinados es tan ofuscante que abandono el abrazo para colocar mi mano sobre la de ella. Cubriéndola casi en su totalidad, la presiono gentil y detengo el privilegio de tal placer.

—No podemos demorarnos ahora, todavía nos queda por mirar la habitación de tu padre y el resto del piso —le indico de un modo suave, para que no malinterprete los motivos. Qué más quisiera yo que poder compartir sus caricias, sobre todo cuando se muestra así de dadivosa—. Te lo ruego, prométeme que una vez terminada la investigación, vendrás a dormir.

—Hah, ¿desde cuándo me ruegas por algo, Miles Edgeworth? Dices cualquier estupidez lisonjera con tal de apropiarte del caso —Ella me observa de soslayo, pícara e infantil—. Te das el lujo de perder el tiempo abrazándome, cuando también debes ocuparte de las declaraciones. Y no pensarás que voy a estar despierta hasta el amanecer…

Desde niña, Franziska logra darle la vuelta a las cosas de un modo, que nunca requiere juramentos ni promesas. Me fascina cómo, de súbito, hace de mí el culpable de un gesto que provocó su imagen estremecida. Pero luce más tranquila y prefiero mantenerla quieta por ahora, hasta ver un asomo del epílogo. Ya tendrá tiempo de usar el látigo si las cosas no marchan bien. Sonrío, me doy cuenta de que aún aprisiono su mano e incluso nuestros dedos se enlazaron sin percatarme. Aprovecho para tirar de ella y hacer que me siga.

No hallamos nada revelador en la segunda planta, de manera que libero a Franziska de su responsabilidad al frente del caso. La dejo en su habitación con la esperanza de que al menos pueda reposar. Tengo el presentimiento de que la mañana nos traerá noticias desagradables. Bajo las escaleras pensando en que todavía hay dos sitios por revisar, pido a una pareja de agentes que venga conmigo y me dirijo a la sala de música, donde todo parece inalterable. Siquiera recuerdo la última vez que Franziska dejó escuchar su voz de mezzosoprano a los acordes de una melodía que yo tocaba en la flauta. Creo que amé aquel tono hermoso desde la primera ocasión en que oí de sus labios algo más que frases usadas en la corte. Volver al deleite de escucharla cantar, plena de estas nuevas emociones que de seguro embellecerán su voz, será mi petición cuando todo esto acabe. Como sea, dejo atrás el sitio para dirigirme a la cocina donde se prepara el alimento del servicio doméstico y que sirve también de refectorio. A pesar de estar dedicado a los sirvientes y de que mi difunto mentor los tratara como animales, el lugar es amplio, incluso agradable. Extremadamente limpio, como todo en la residencia de los von Karma. De repente imagino que si el detective Gumshoe estuviera acompañándome luciría semejante a un manchón de tinta sobre una hoja nueva.

Los guardias y yo hemos rebuscado en cada rincón, hasta que noto algo parecido a una pelota de papel cubriendo la rendija de una losa casi escondida en la esquina de la meseta. Justo como lo pensaba, hay rastros de un polvillo blanco en su interior. Lo envío de inmediato al forense para su análisis y búsqueda de huellas.

El reloj da las tres y voy por los testimonios que necesito. Ambos, mayordomo y ama de llaves, son de gran ayuda para organizar a la servidumbre; disponemos de una pequeña sala para el té para tomar las declaraciones. Luego de permitir que la gran mayoría se marche, concentro mi atención en las tres domésticas a cargo de la limpieza. Como esperaba, la más joven de ellas no aporta mucha luz, básicamente se dedicó a cuidar del salón principal y hay testigos que lo confirman. Pero la declaración de las otras dos es más que reveladora.

—¿Dice que estuvo indispuesta ayer, después del almuerzo? —Pregunto a la mayor, seguro de que hay una buena pista detrás de sus palabras— ¿Normalmente comen juntas en la mansión o traen su alimento?

—La casa nos provee de los comestibles. El personal de servicio almuerza y come en horarios ya estipulados por el mayordomo.

—Si me lo permite, corroboro la información, señor —indica el ama de llaves—.Todo alimento que se brinda a los domésticos, se prepara en la cocina pequeña del fondo, separado del que se ofrece a los dueños, por supuesto. La confección está a cargo de dos cocineras y es supervisada por mi, apenas culmino de atender los toques finales de lo que va a servirse en la mesa para los señores.

—¿Y usted, sin embargo, no sintió ningún malestar? —me vuelvo hacia la otra sirvienta—. Por lo general, si se hallara un alimento en malas condiciones, o lo hubiera retirado antes el ama de llaves o la mayoría del personal sufriría de lo mismo.

—Me llamó la atención porque no suelo tener problemas estomacales y sí, fui la única que enfermó de ese mal. Todavía lo estoy padeciendo —la mujer sin dudas no me oculta detalle—, pero como el ama tuvo a bien sustituirme por la chica nueva, creí que no habría problema en dejarle todo indicado a ella.

—¿Pudiera conocer los detalles de esas instrucciones? —solicito que sea más precisa.

—Le dije que no podía olvidarse de cambiar todo lo concerniente a la ropa de cama, las toallas de la señorita von Karma... Y aunque atendiera la limpieza general de la habitación, no debía enviar las cortinas al servicio de lavandería ni fregar los ventanales hasta el día de hoy.

—Excelente —me alegra que todo concuerde con mi lógica, pero aún restan algunos puntos que deseo aclarar— ¿Recuerda si alguien se acercó a usted en el momento que le sirvieron?

—No, al sentarnos a la mesa, es que se procede a servir el almuerzo. Una cocinera llena las bandejas y la otra las reparte una vez que ocupamos nuestros lugares.

—¿Sabrían decirme cuál de estas hizo cada función en el día de ayer? —pido al mayordomo que les muestre las fotos en sus documentos y ellas me responden casi al unísono. Me inclino ligeramente ante las domésticas, que me observan encantadas por la deferencia—. Agradezco a las dos su inestimable ayuda, pueden regresar a sus hogares —noto que el mayordomo se ha quedado pensativo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor pero… ¿La señorita von Karma? —inquiere la doncella, preocupada. Esa mujer se desvive por ella y Franziska, que aparenta ser dura con sus sirvientes, no deja de hacerles bien siempre que puede.

—Logré que se retirara a su cuarto, solo espero que duerma un poco —la tranquilizo con una sonrisa—. Me encargaré de todo.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco al señor.

—Por favor, llame usted al guardia junto a la puerta. Nos queda la declaración de la cocinera malhumorada —pido al mayordomo y me vuelvo hacia el ama de llaves—. La primera le aseguro que no me mintió, de modo que aquí debe haber algo interesante.

—Tal y como afirma el señor, ella es la encargada no solo de elaborar el alimento, sino también de servir al personal. Por la declaración de las domésticas, específicamente ayer estuvo a cargo de la segunda tarea.

La sola presencia de esa mujer hace que mi carácter se vuelva más áspero. Es la clase de fémina dominante que cree doblegar a los hombres con solo chasquear la lengua y adoptar una pose rebuscadamente sensual. No obstante sonrío para mis adentros, aún sino fuera la dueña de esta casa, Franziska la haría cambiar de actitud con un solo gesto de su mano. Estoy seguro de que puedo lograr lo mismo una vez que descubra la verdad en su declaración. Pero tampoco voy a dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

—¿Esos agentes no entendieron que estaba ocupada? Hoy es mi día de descanso y bien claro dice en mi contrato que nadie puede alterarlo. ¡Me hubieran llamado un poco más tarde!

—Los documentos de esa índole no contemplan los casos de urgencia. Es su deber ayudar a una investigación de la policía, sin importar el momento —le defino, cruzándome de brazos y enfrento su mirada retadora—. Preciso aclararle que modere su forma o deberá buscarse otro empleo.

—También dicen mis papeles que solo la señorita von Karma tiene la potestad de hacerlo —es realmente atrevida, pero no me inmuto—. En todo caso, ya que me molestaron ¿qué quiere? Le advierto que mi esposo puede llamar a un abogado y demandarlo por violación de la intimidad hogareña… ¡Él, al que no veo desde hace tanto por culpa de un viaje y ustedes tuvieron que interrumpir nuestro encuentro! Ay, que fuera justo hoy…

—¡Basta de tonterías! —Demasiadas ridiculeces como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo, doy un manotazo a la mesa que tengo delante— Ya que habla de atentado a la intimidad hogareña, precisamente quiero escuchar su declaración respecto a lo acontecido hace unas horas en esta casa.

—¿Qué puedo saber yo al respecto? —me tuerce los ojos, evitándome— Prácticamente no salgo de la cocina.

—Me gustaría oír una descripción de sus tareas —vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos y cuanto mentalmente, esperando a que se decida a comunicar algo más que lamentaciones o improperios en voz baja—. Específicamente esos minutos en que se dedicó a servir al personal en el día de ayer.

—No tuvo nada de extraordinario, de la olla directo a la bandeja ¿le es tan difícil imaginárselo?

—Entonces ignora el hecho de que una de las doncellas de la limpieza enfermó del estómago a causa del almuerzo —señalo con el índice mi frente, en un gesto meditativo para luego apuntar hacia ella—. Y puedo asegurarle que conozco la razón.

—¡Nada que ver con eso, no fui yo quien cocinó! —ella comienza a dar los primeros síntomas de la persona acorralada, suda frío y manotea como una posesa— ¡Pregunte a mi compañera de trabajo!

—Por supuesto, ya tomamos su declaración y está muy bien fundamentada —sonrío complacido al verla dar un brinco en el asiento, un pequeño empujón y tendrá que confesar—. Debo añadir que solo usted pudo arrojar el compuesto que indispuso a la sirvienta de la limpieza, puesto que le era muy fácil hacerlo. Comprimió el sobre después en una pelota y como no tenía en ese momento un lugar más idóneo, selló con él un agujero que había entre las losas…

—¡No es cierto! ¡Ese papel fue colocado para evitar que los ratones accedieran a la cocina! —intenta defenderse— ¿Qué prueba tiene?

—Difícilmente se encuentren roedores en la casa de los von Karma, que mantiene un servicio de fumigación constante. No he visto uno siquiera desde que era niño, puedo asegurárselo y no creo que hayan variado las cosas al respecto desde entonces —niego con un gesto de cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—. De cualquier forma, podemos esperar la respuesta del equipo forense respecto a las huellas y el contenido del sobre.

—… —su silencio me dice que la he derrotado— Lo siento, señor… N-no fue mi culpa… Esa doméstica nueva, me pidió que lo hiciera… A cambio, me ofreció una cantidad de dinero que necesitaba… Y era medicina, no algo peligroso…

—¿Cómo podía estar tan segura? —su estupidez me irrita, un poco de dinero a cambio de quedarse unos años tras las rejas, hay personas que no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos— ¿No se da cuenta de que ahora es cómplice de alguien que allanó ilegalmente una morada? ¿Y si su imprudencia mataba a la doméstica?

—¡Eran unas pastillas normales! El paquete incluso estaba sellado antes de triturarlas —se repone un poco, aunque no deja de tener miedo— ¿L-la doncella de limpieza… cómo puede ser que…? ¡Ella dijo que solo quería tener la oportunidad de que el ama de llaves la promoviera!

—¿Una persona honrada se gana el puesto con semejantes bajezas? Cualquiera que se haga pasar por tal buscando introducirse en esta casa y además venga provista de una cámara sin estarlo permitido, irá directo a los tribunales —la observo amenazador—. Si incluye un cómplice, tenga por seguro de que la acompañará en su suerte. —me dirijo al ama de llaves— Por favor, llame al detective.

Cumple de inmediato mi solicitud y observo impasible la detención de la cocinera. Pero sé que todavía hay más, necesito hablar con el mayordomo. Apenas nos quedamos solos, inquiero sobre un detalle que me preocupa.

—Ayer en la tarde usted subió a mi habitación, le había pedido que me trajera el portafolio que dejé sobre la cama.

—Sí, señor. Usted trabajaba en la biblioteca y yo aproveché la ocasión para revisar el dispositivo de alarma —recuerdo que siempre ha sido un hombre muy objetivo—. Lo hago cada vez que voy al piso superior.

—¿Notó algo extraño?

—Es un equipo que registra el tiempo en que se activa y desactiva el sistema. De acuerdo a los datos que emitió ayer, hubo un momento en que fue desactivado —el mayordomo se inclina, pesaroso—. Lo siento, es mi culpa por no haberlo dicho antes, señor. Pero entonces creí que había sido el ama de llaves para trasladar el juego de porcelana de Sévres de la habitación del antiguo amo hacia la de la señorita, por su orden expresa.

—¿Tiene idea de por qué la señorita von Karma pidió tal cosa? —que Franziska decida guardarse algo que perteneció a su padre debe ser por un motivo muy justificado. Recuerdo que cuando asumió su papel de heredera resolvió no tocar nada en la habitación de mi mentor. Por desgracia, me veo obligado a esperar que ella despierte.

—Jamás cuestionamos las órdenes de los dueños. Sus motivos no son de nuestra incumbencia, lamento si lo digo de una forma ruda, pero es como se ha establecido —típico de un servidor de los von Karma—. Sugiero le pregunte al ama de llaves, quizás por ventura pueda responderle, con todo respeto, señor.

—¿Ambas cosas ocurrieron paralelamente? —agito el índice, mostrándole que no pienso dejar un cabo suelto en la investigación— Me refiero al traslado de la porcelana y la hora en que la alarma fue desactivada.

—Si mal no recuerdo, habrían unos minutos de diferencia. Cuando revisé, encontré el reporte. El ama de llaves trasladó el juego de té después de haberse desactivado el equipo —el mayordomo hace una pausa, luego indica inmediatamente—. Le afirmo que fui testigo cuando ella entró a la habitación de la señorita, no del momento en que apagó el dispositivo. Lamento que tras muchos años de servicio, note usted una falta de comunicación entre ambas partes con respecto a esa tarea.

—El ser humano puede cometer errores —consiento, pero no dejo de mostrarme grave—, sin embargo, hay circunstancias en que debe mostrarse el doble de cuidadoso.

—Humildemente le ruego que interceda por nosotros, señor —ese hombre tan estirado y meticuloso puede sudar, evidencio el temor a ser despedido—. Servimos es esta casa desde que el señor von Karma la heredó.

—¿Llama usted al ama para que comparezca un instante? —suavizo el tono— Sacar conclusiones irreflexivas no es aconsejable y necesito su testimonio.

—Desde luego, señor.

La mujer no demora su entrada. La vista baja me indica que reconoce su falta.

—Lamento mucho no haberle dicho, señor. Es cierto que entre el mayordomo y yo no hubo el intercambio requerido. Debimos cuestionarnos quién pudo desactivar la alarma, pero nos limitamos a suponer que había sido el otro —suspira y creo que está a punto de llorar—. En esos momentos yo asistía a la señorita y el personal de limpieza ya se había retirado… Como el mayordomo salía de la habitación del señor, nos vimos en el hall y pensamos lo mismo. Un poco más tarde, volvimos a encontrarnos en el salón, luego de que él entregara el pedido al señor y comentamos el hecho.

—¿Por qué no lo habló con la señorita von Karma o conmigo?

—Difícilmente hubiera podido dirigirle la palabra a la señorita, su humor… no era el mejor en esos momentos —gimotea el ama.

—Lo sé, estaba enfadada conmigo —sonrío para darle confianza—. Entonces, sucedió mucho después de "compartir" el strudel.

—Comenzaba a anochecer, señor.

—En cuanto a reportar al señor, fue imposible. Usted subió a ver a la señorita y no me pareció correcto interceptarlo en el camino, señor —indicó serio el mayordomo—… Así que tanto el ama como yo fuimos a orientar que se sirviera la comida, de la cual los señores no llegaron a disponer. Instantes después, escuchamos la alarma y corrimos a la biblioteca. El cuadro del señor von Karma ya estaba en el suelo.

—Retornemos a un punto… —digo a la doncella, sin juzgar la decisión del sirviente— ¿Qué hizo después de llevar el pedido a la señorita?

—Me retiré de inmediato, deseaba estar sola —ella duda por un instante—. Recuerdo que tenía un libro abierto sobre la cama.

Conservo el detalle. Sin dudas, Franziska leyó las notas que le dejé y por eso lucía tan sujeta cuando nos encontramos en el balcón.

—¿Sabe los motivos por los que solicitó ese juego de porcelana?

—Quería envolverlos para un regalo —titubea—, es la primera vez que insiste en hacerlo por sí misma. Supongo que es realmente importante para ella, señor.

—Imagino que no me dirá para quién es el regalo —la miro y sonrío ante su negativa.

—No lo hago porque no lo sé, señor. Únicamente puedo aventurar que está ligado a la señorita y a nuestro viejo amo.

—Un dato, señor —interviene el mayordomo—. No lo sabe usted, pero la alarma se activa automáticamente al cabo de veinte minutos. Me refiero al circuito que controla el sistema de la segunda planta, que solo la incluye a ésta y los objetos valiosos que guarda. Aún así, cada pieza está controlada por un sistema aparte, que reconoce las huellas de quienes lo manipulan. Es decir, solo las de la señorita, el ama y las mías. La entrada a las habitaciones igualmente se programa para reconocer las personas que tienen acceso a ellas. Por eso, el ama debió acompañar a la doméstica sustituta mientras hacía sus labores, de lo contrario hubiese sonado la alarma.

—Entonces, quien manipuló el dispositivo tenía un interés único: Que no sonara al entrar furtivamente en la habitación de la señorita von Karma.

—¡Dioses nórdicos! —supongo que la pobre mujer no logra contenerse— ¿Quiere decir que alguien ajeno penetró sin autorización al cuarto de la señorita von Karma?

—Téngalo por seguro, hay evidencia en el suelo de la alcoba —afirmo para su conocimiento—. Estuve con ella en el balcón justo antes de que ocurrieran los hechos, pero ninguno de los dos nos percatamos de una presencia extraña. Cuando investigamos, vimos una huella tras los cortinajes.

—¿Cree entonces el señor que la persona huyó no por tocar el cuadro, sino por el hecho de que si se reactivaba la alarma…?

—Exacto. Iba a ser descubierta con toda seguridad —la ira hace que apriete los puños y jure para mis adentros que no habrá defensa posible si logro llevar su acusación—. Vislumbro el instante en que aprovechó para huir.

Sí, lo imagino muy bien. Todos mis sentidos respondían entonces a Franziska, al sabor a fruta suave de sus labios, a los tenues gemidos que ahogué con besos, al perfume que con prontitud me atrajo a su cuello, a la visión de ella abandonándose a mi voluntad sobre el banco de piedra y el desatino de mis manos que, cómplices de mi cuerpo, alzaron levemente su falda para acomodarnos a placer sobre un espacio tan pequeño y a la vez tan abarcador. Aunque no fuera más que un preludio, en esos minutos ella componía el universo y lo demás no importaba.

—¿Le traigo un té, señor? —el ama se inclina muy preocupada— ¡Tiene el rostro completamente rojo!

—Por favor, le ruego que no me hable ahora —musito realmente enojado—… Tráigame usted un vaso de ginebra seca londinense.

Ella se retira, después de mirarme con temor e inclinarse. Alguien da unos toques a la puerta y el mayordomo abre para dar paso a un sirviente.

—Permiso, señores —observa a éste primero y a mí después—. El detective necesita ver al señor Edgeworth. Trae noticias sobre la captura de la sospechosa.


	9. El derecho de sentir

9

"_**El amor de mi hombre**_

_**no conocerá el miedo a la entrega,**_

_**ni temerá descubrirse ante la magia del enamoramiento**_

_**en una plaza llena de multitudes.**_

_**Podrá gritar -te quiero-**_

_**o hacer rótulos en lo alto de los edificios**_

_**proclamando su derecho a sentir**_

_**el más hermoso y humano de los sentimientos."**_

_**Gioconda Belli**_

Pongo atención a la historia que empieza a contarme el detective. No puedo evitar que mi indignación crezca, le reclamo que me permita ser quien aborde el tema con la señorita von Karma y él no le diga una palabra. Como todos, intenta averiguar sobre la relación que nos une. Para mi suerte, el ama de llaves trae el vaso junto con una botella de ginebra. Impido que le sirva al investigador, por estar aún de servicio y apenas llena mi vaso, la puerta vuelve a abrirse dando paso a Franziska. Vestida con el kimono que usa para estar en casa, pero con el látigo en su mano.

—¿Atrapó a la estúpida que osó manchar el piso de mi alcoba? —interpela al detective sin miramientos, haciendo restallar su arma. Solo entonces repara en el vaso y me observa entre mordaz y sorprendida— ¿Qué haces tomando ginebra, Miles Edgeworth?

—¿Qué hace despierta, señorita von Karma? —le respondo igual de irónico— Esperaba que confiara un poco en mí.

—¡No logro dormir por culpa de la ineptitud de un cuerpo de policías alemán, que debió capturar a la espía con mejor tino que los hombres de Cutre! —se queja con aire de mujer fatal y acto seguido cambia a otro muy distinto—. ¡Las noticias deben ser pésimas cuando has decidido tomar alcohol!

—Cálmese usted, señorita von Karma —le indico el asiento a mi lado, pero me ignora—. El detective precisamente vino a informarnos que la sospechosa nos espera en una celda del centro de detención.

—En ese caso, nada de perder el tiempo —Franziska salta muy dispuesta—. Mi látigo está pidiendo que le ofrezca un sacrificio.

—No es hora para visitar ese lugar, menos con un vestuario tan inapropiado, mujer —los intentos por aliviar un poco la tensión, son infructuosos. Así como llamarla por el título o el apellido, cuando la situación se torna exasperante—. Iremos tan pronto como terminen los interrogatorios en la mañana.

—¡Esa tonta pasividad es inaceptable! —replica furiosa y aparto de inmediato el vaso, antes de que intente volteármelo encima.

El inspector me observa con la pregunta escrita en la mirada ¿y todavía no son un matrimonio?

—Franziska… A menos que sugieras la posibilidad de una fuga, no creo que pase nada porque visitemos primero a tu hermana.

—¿Ir donde mi hermana? —ella me devuelve una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Antes que al centro de detención? Juro que no te entiendo, Miles.

—Simplemente, creo que será mejor para ti. Déjame a cargo de lo demás, tengo mis razones para quererte fuera de esto, por ahora —soy tan categórico, que Franziska ni siquiera me responde. Intenta leer en mis ojos y estudia la expresión de mi rostro—. Eres la víctima en este caso, no podrás ejercer de fiscal así lo quieras. Te doy palabra de que aprobaré los latigazos que deseas brindarle a esa mujer, si hallo que realmente los merece.

¿Cómo explicarle a Franziska que a partir de ahora su vida inevitablemente cambiará, uniéndose a la mía ante los ojos del mundo?

/

Nos hemos quedado solos en el saloncito de té, Miles parece tan distante… Su mirada se pierde en el interior del vaso de ginebra, como si deseara ahogar sus pensamientos en el fondo. Quisiera poseer la habilidad de adivinarlos y estar al tanto de su inquietud, sin duda tiene que ver con la intromisión de esa mujer en la casa. Minutos después, alza la cabeza y me observa grave.

—Franziska, perdóname… —apura el último sorbo con lentitud, pero vuelve a mirarme y deposita el vaso en la mesita contigua—. Quizás debí tener un poco más de cuidado y no ir del modo en que lo hice a tu habitación. Me surgió la imperiosa necesidad de hablarte, pero entonces no pensé que terminaríamos así. Lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan poco favorable.

—Dilo por lo claro, Miles Edgeworth —retorno mi sonrisa gélida—, prefieres negar cuanto sucedió y así preservar mi reputación si esa mujer osa ponerla en duda. Entiendo tu gesto, pero…

—No, no lo entiendes ¿Me crees tan voluble, tan poco hombre como para deshacerme de todo lo que he dicho y hecho? Ahora menos que nunca —me señala el asiento frente al suyo, pidiéndome que lo ocupe—. Hay algo que debo confiarte… La foto que tomó esa reportera… No deja lugar a dudas de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Ignoramos todavía cuán lejos pudiera llegar esto, pero el detective afirma que la imagen ocupada no es la original.

—¡…! —trago en seco mi ansiedad— ¿Q-qué me estás contando?

—Puedes levantar una demanda por allanamiento de morada y estaré en el estrado de la acusación. Ahora, debemos actuar con cautela respecto a la fotografía, el terreno es resbaloso y si pisamos en falso, podemos despeñarnos.

—¡Exijo respeto hacia mi privacidad! —golpeo con el puño el brazo tapizado del mueble. No logro contener la furia que me causan sus palabras, aunque mi cólera va dirigida a esa reportera— ¡Igual debes hacerlo tú, Miles Edgeworth!

—Obremos como personas inteligentes, mujer. Ambos somos reconocidos a nivel internacional, lo más ingenioso en este caso sería darle un giro a la opinión pública y atraerla a nuestro favor. De lo contrario, a raíz de esa foto los medios pueden manipular la información hasta convertirnos la vida en un infierno.

—¿Cómo revertir el cariz de un escándalo? Sabes que Europa es la cuna de los paparazzis, ya tienes un buen ejemplo con lo que acaba de suceder.

—Posiblemente las consecuencias nos lleven a tratarnos en sociedad como debe hacerlo una pareja formal, ya establecida. Hablamos al respecto, Franziska, solo quiero saber cuan preparada estás para enfrentarlo —Miles parece muy seguro de sí mismo y su actitud transmite confianza—. Me dispongo a ofrecer una declaración que atraiga las simpatías de los moralistas, y vire los cañones hacia la persona que sacó a la luz este asunto. Solo quiero que sepas… —me observa muy serio— que no lo haré por obligación, o por guardar las apariencias. Quiero mostrarles un lado humano que mi tutor nunca pudo arrancar de mí, y del cual tú —me sonríe con cierta timidez—, eres la razón principal de su existencia.

—Miles Edgeworth ¿sabes qué te mereces? —lo que ha dicho es suficiente como para que despierte en mi la necesidad de corresponder. Su expresión al ver que me levanto y voy hacia él es de total sorpresa. Por reflejo salta hacia atrás cuando me acomodo sobre sus piernas, haciéndome un ovillo y ahí permanezco, quieta contra su regazo—… No, no voy a decírtelo… Me daría vergüenza…

—¡…! —oigo el clamor tenue de una reacción contenida e imagino su rostro, aún atónito por lo audaz de mi acto y mis palabras. Se limita a estrecharme, suspira y percibo el roce cíclico de sus dedos a lo largo de mi antebrazo. Cierro los ojos para envolverme en la paz que me brinda la caricia, ocultándome en su pecho— Franziska, las willis se retiran con la aurora —de seguro desvía la atención al reloj en su muñeca—. Son casi las cinco.

—Perdí el sueño, esperaré contigo hasta que llegue la hora de visitar a mi hermana —me acomodo un poco mejor y él es incapaz de moverse. Únicamente su mano conserva el ritmo de la caricia hasta que poco a poco se detiene—. Miles…

—¿Hmm? —por el tono quedo de su voz, infiero que terminó durmiéndose de puro cansancio. Al nombrarlo, retoma el abrazo y deja caer suavemente la cabeza sobre la mía. No respondo sino un susurro contra el tejido de su camisa.

El timbre constante de su teléfono me despierta. Incorporándome sobresaltada, provoco que abandone el abrazo y responda letárgico.

—Si, aquí Miles…

La voz del que llama es tan alta que puedo escuchar su parloteo impaciente.

—¿Quién es el traidor, Butz? —mi compañero no pone mucho interés en sus quejas, de cualquier forma. Sin abandonar mi lugar sobre él, permito que Miles se desperece. Igual ese imbécil lo llama para que resuelva los problemas en que se mete, pero me divierte el tono de teléfono que Miles seleccionó para él. Nada menos que "Los muertos hablan en lengua muerta" de Mussorgsky, amo su ironía— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Si es el estúpido idiota de tu amigo Larry, cuélgale de una vez —digo sin miramientos y escucho del otro lado la abreviatura de mi nombre en una exclamación.

—Por Dios, si vuelves a gritarme juro que… Sí, claro que Franziska está a mi lado —por lo visto, Miles aún no se despierta por completo. Si así fuera le hubiera respondido de otra forma— ¿Qué significa "la oigo muy cerca de ti"? —Solo entonces abre los ojos desmesuradamente y su expresión cambia a una iracunda— ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy durmiendo con ella! —frunzo el entrecejo, quizás debiera hacerle oír el sonido del látigo, pero Miles no ayuda. Si bien aparta el teléfono para bostezar, ese estúpido lo escucha—. Nnghh, vuelve a sugerirlo y la próxima vez que te acusen, obtendrás un veredicto de culpabilidad —hace una pausa y se torna rojo de furor—… ¿Qué diablos te importa, Larry? ¡No vuelvas a llamarme!

—Tsk, bonita manera de iniciar el día —comento al verlo colgar de mal talante y levantándome dejo que arregle su atuendo, ajado por el peso— ¿Cómo toleras que interrumpa nuestro descanso perfecto? ¡Bórralo de tu registro telefónico!

Observo como lleva sus manos a la cabeza, a la par que suspira y también se incorpora.

—¿Ese estúpido no puede entretenerse en llamar a otro que no seas tú? ¡Que moleste a Phoenix Wright!

—No lo sé. De repente me insulta y me acusa de traidor —sonríe cansado, encogiéndose de hombros—, dijo algo sobre quitarle la posibilidad de un noviazgo contigo.

—¡Ack, ese tipo! ¿Supone que mi perfección femenina va a elegir su personalidad rústica? —no entiendo cómo puede creer que teniendo a Miles tan cerca voy a preferirlo a él.

—Como sea, nos despertó en el instante justo para arreglarnos y partir. Ya que estamos en la planta baja, recogeré mi trabajo en la biblioteca —al parecer, vuelve a estar dispuesto para la faena diaria—. Quiero tomar un baño, también. ¿Te molestaría esperarme para el desayuno?

—Hmph, lo dices por pura cortesía ¿verdad? —lo miro de soslayo, cruzándome de brazos— Sabes bien que estarás listo mucho antes que yo.

—Pero esta vez, dependo de cuán rápido logre ordenar las cosas.

—En ese caso, esperaré en la mesa solo cinco minutos —señalo con fingida imposición, que él rebate sonriendo— ¡Miles Edgeworth, sé puntual o marcharé primero!

—No será en mi auto, supongo. Y aunque tuvieras acceso a él, no creo que llegues más allá del portón sin saber conducir —lejos de molestarme, comparto una sonrisa irónica— Franziska ¿podemos…? —sospecho que ambos pensamos lo mismo cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Doy media vuelta, escapándome en el último segundo, y su intento de besarme queda en el espacio mínimo que nos distancia. Rápidamente cierro la puerta del salón de té y salgo corriendo hasta ganar las escaleras. Al llegar junto a la habitación río, mientras oculto mi boca entre las manos, ¿qué tonterías estoy haciendo? Me siento niña otra vez, aún en medio del caos, puedo vivir lo hermoso de una travesura.

Miles luce bastante irascible al salir de la fiscalía. Entra en el auto y lanza el teléfono sobre el asiento. Noto que hay varias llamadas de Larry, las cuales no se ha dignado a contestar. Cubre con ambos brazos el timón y reclina el rostro sobre ellos, acto seguido lo escucho exhalar profundo como si se liberara de una carga.

—… Sé que te han soltado algo desagradable respecto a... nuestra relación —digo cautelosa—. No me lo ocultes, Miles.

—Por suerte, mis palabras duelen más que mis puños. Y te aseguro que estos no son débiles.

—Imagino cómo habrás respondido pensando en mí… No importa lo que hablen —intento compartir la agonía, colocando mi mano sobre su espalda. Él guarda silencio, poco a poco se incorpora y me observa grave—, es sólo que la gente no soporta el misterio, porque no saben amarlo. Consideran que la felicidad tiene que brillar a la luz del día, no en lo oculto de las sombras.

—Franziska von Karma, ¿sabes qué te mereces? —Repentinamente, me dedica una sonrisa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Esta vez soy yo quien se sobresalta y pretendo hundirme en el asiento, por suerte media la caja de regalo entre nosotros—No te asustes, mujer. Bien poco es para lo que vales —extrae de su portafolios una pasiflora envuelta en un delicado celofán— _**¿Pues los hombres soberbios, no son fieras?/¡Bestias y fieras!/ Mira, aquí te traigo/ Mi bestia muerta y mi furor domado.**_

—¿Qué nos está pasando? ¡Esta no soy yo, ni este eres tú! —me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior, tragando las ansias de llorar. De llorar a torrentes de cascada, por una embriaguez que me llena y no comprendo— ¿Por qué hacemos cosas antinaturales?

—¿Antinaturales? Es lo más normal para cualquiera que no seamos tú y yo. No estamos plegándonos a la voluntad de nadie, eso es lo que sucede, estamos descubriéndonos… Supongo —dice lo último alzando una ceja, meditativo, y el gesto lo hace ver incluso gracioso. Pone en marcha el auto—. Las aguas tomarán su nivel, te lo aseguro. Gimoteo, tratando aún de contenerme. A duras penas consigo evitar que dos afluentes salados marquen mi rostro.

—Por Dios, Franziska. Lo último que quisiera es que tu hermana piense que te hago llorar. No me gustaría quebrar tu apasionamiento, pero si es necesario para que te calmes, una flor es un regalo simple y los versos no son míos…

De un movimiento rápido alcanzo el bolso, para acto seguido extraer mi látigo.

—¡Nghhh! ¿Qué haces, mujer? —Miles acaba de dar un peligroso corte en una avenida llena de tráfico, a duras penas logra estabilizar el auto sin estrellarnos contra los demás— ¿Quieres que nos matemos? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedes golpearme ahora?

—Con uno bastará para hacerte recordar —lo amenazo con el dedo, sonriéndole cruel—, que no debes romper el encanto de ciertas cosas.

—Y yo te recordaré que prometiste no usarlo —señala con un gesto de cabeza mi arma, luce un poco más calmado ahora que tomó la calle lateral—. Satisfaz mi curiosidad ¿qué llevas en la caja?

—Quiero obsequiarle a mi hermana esta reliquia hogareña. Es una porcelana que perteneció a mi madre —no he dejado de colocar mi mano sobre el regalo desde que salimos de casa—. Espero que la acepte.

—¿Y no supondría eso una evocación al pasado? Quizás no le sea grato recibir algo que la relacione con Manfred von Karma.

—Nada tiene que ver con él —musito, recordando lo que descubrí junto a los papeles donde se hallaba la dirección de mi hermana. Había un vale por la compra de un juego de té y la carta que mi progenitora le dejó, confiándole que lo adquiría con vistas a la boda futura de su hija mayor—. Esta porcelana debió habérsele entregado hace muchos años, por voluntad expresa de mi madre.

Él asiente. Al notar que puedo acordarme de los tiempos en que mi padre nos torturaba con su sentido de la perfección, cambia el tema.

—Las casas son de arquitectura antigua, pero muy acogedoras —me indica discretamente una con el jardín lleno de manzanos en flor—. Esos tejados a dos aguas apenas se ven, no hablemos del trabajo en madera. Brindan la sensación de vivir siglos atrás.

—Quizás reclame este distrito bajo mi cargo, parece muy tranquilo —no dejo de observar por la ventanilla, ese lugar tiene un encanto de historia feérica. Miles dobla hacia una callejuela empedrada y se detiene frente a una casa, también de piedra, con buhardilla, ventanas de madera trabajada y jardín pleno de lirios.

—¿Es… aquí? —me parece un sueño, cambiaría mi lujosa mansión por este pedacito extraído de un cuento. Suelto el látigo, tomo el regalo y me lanzo puerta afuera hacia aquel edén. Miles parece divertido con mi arrebato infantil— ¡Aún sin conocernos, ella escogió para su parterre mi flor predilecta!

—De saberlo, en lugar de la pasiflora tendrías un lirio —él parece analizar esta particularidad—. No soy erudito en la materia, pero creo que simbolizan la inocencia. Definitivamente, iría mejor contigo.

—La pasiflora bien puede encarnarnos a los dos. El sufrimiento y la pasión de la mano —lo digo medio en broma, medio en serio. Tomo la caja con un brazo y lo arrastro conmigo hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, una vez frente a la aldaba de hierro me quedo estática. No me atrevo a llamar. Levanto la mano dos veces y la retiro con la misma, toda mi seguridad huye despavorida ¿Y si al igual que yo lo hice con Miles, me guarda rencor por no haber reanudado antes nuestros lazos? Por supuesto, él nota mi dilema y sostiene la aldaba.

—No te rindas ahora —me observa serio—, recuerda que aún debo pasar por el centro de detención. Siquiera podremos extendernos mucho…

—A lo mejor nos arroja a la calle apenas me vea.

—Que tenga la sangre de los von Karma no significa que también sea mezquina —dispuesto a golpear, solo espera que esté lista para hacerlo—. Por lo que me has contado y para tomar la clase de decisión a la que se vio forzada, estimo que sea madura y agradable.

—Tsk, odio esta incertidumbre. Acaba de tocar a la puerta.

Miles sonríe irónico, pero cumple mi pedido. Esperamos y la ansiedad cubre de gotas álgidas mi frente. El rostro de una mujer joven, que bien pudiera ser el mío con algunos años más, asoma discreto. Acaso es contemporánea con Miles, creo que tienen la misma edad, o ella lo aventaja por un año, no logro recordar. Lleva el cabello incluso más corto que el mío, pero le luce muy bien. Sus ojos son azules pero con un tono de gris que la acercan más a Miles que a los von Karma. Su figura es delgada, pero si bien mis caderas son anchas, las de mi hermana me aventajan, por no hablar del resto de las formas. No sé qué me da por pensar en el hecho de que me veré igual si alguna vez tengo hijos… Saco de inmediato ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, trabajo me cuesta decir que estoy de novia, así que vislumbrar tal cosa desde el principio, es algo impropio.

Luce en verdad sorprendida, me observa en silencio, como si quisiera confirmar que soy real. Luego repara en Miles, de pie junto a mí, que ahora se ha puesto tan tenso como yo. Ambos tragamos en seco y en un acto de consuelo mutuo nos tomamos de la mano. Ella solo nos mira, estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos para escuchar la sentencia. El único sonido es el proveniente del surtidor, que riega los lirios con su mecanismo de vuelta y vuelta.


	10. Temo hallarme descubierto

10

"_**Cuando te vi, sabía que era cierto**_

_**Este temor de hallarme descubierto"**_

_**Pablo Milanés**_

Quedo estático en mi papel de observador, tanto Franziska como su hermana saben contener las emociones. Imaginé que sería hermosa, pero si bien no suelo inmutarme con facilidad ante la belleza femenina, reconozco que tiene un atractivo capaz de doblegar a cualquier hombre. Máxime si es inteligente, cosa que se adivina con tan solo mirarla. Un aura de seguridad y reflexión la viste, muy semejante a la diosa Friga de los libros germánicos, que su hermana y yo solíamos leer de niños. Sé que son dos personalidades muy disímiles, aún así, dentro de unos años ella se le parecerá bastante. Pero el hechizo que irradia solo mueve en mí el deseo por Franziska, de convertirla en mi mujer para envidia de los que se atreven a juzgarnos.

Una sola palabra, más bien un nombre, o la abreviatura de uno, rompe definitivamente el silencio.

—¿Franny? —al ver que no le contesta, varía el saludo— Disculpa… Franziska von Karma.

—N-no, Franny está bien —susurra ella, tímida, y baja la mirada—. El apellido no importa.

—Después de todo, siempre quise llamarte así, pero nunca me dejaron —confiesa entre irónica y triste—. Semejabas una muñequita francesa de biscuit.

—Casi llego a serlo —murmura Franziska, apenada. No sé que me impulsa a rodear su espalda con el brazo y la sostengo firme a mi costado—. Recién descubro la independencia.

—¿Miles Edgeworth? —me pregunta curiosa, para después sonreír— Debí suponerlo.

—Un placer —le respondo inclinándome, ahora es a mí a quien gana la curiosidad ¿Debió suponer… qué?

—Nada de reverencias, no soy una von Karma, ya estoy casada. Soy la hermana de Franny, eso es todo —luce ahora casi tan infantil como Franziska—. Por favor, no se queden en el umbral.

La seguimos al interior de la sala, bastante amplia y decorada con excelente gusto. Nos invita a sentarnos en un diván tan cómodo que los cojines se hunden bajo el peso del cuerpo, haciendo que termine pegada a mí. Su hermana sonríe con picardía y me ruborizo, al igual que ella. Ocupa un asiento frente a nosotros, sin dejar de observarnos.

—Yo… Desde que papa murió, —Franziska no sabe cómo empezar—.busqué la forma de encontrarte…

—Pues me alegro de que me hallaras. Te ruego, no toquemos nada referente al pasado, esa tecla ofrece una nota disonante. Lo que vale es que estás aquí y te veo tan hermosa… Pero de bebé ya lo eras, mucho —la joven sonríe nostálgica—. Me agrada que todavía te acuerdes de mí. Oh, vaya con la pésima anfitriona, siquiera les he brindado algo de beber ¿quisieran un poco de té?

—No desearía molestarla… —comienzo, pero Franziska me interrumpe nerviosa. Me percato de que desea simpatizar con su hermana y recuperar los años perdidos.

—Hablando de té… ¿Aceptarías un regalo? Mamá lo compró pensando en el día que te casaras. Decía que en todo hogar era necesario un hermoso juego de porcelana, que inspirara a compartir un momento de paz en medio de la vorágine diaria —le tiende la enorme caja—. Estuvo en casa todo el tiempo, lo siento, papa nunca te lo quiso entregar. Pasó por encima de la voluntad de ella, presumo que en su enojo siquiera contempló el deseo de nuestra madre.

—Pobre de ella que nunca supo a ciencia cierta lo que significaba un amor correspondido, a veces me pregunto cómo pudo creer que nuestro padre sería capaz de quererla más allá de su ilustre nombre y el dinero. Tomaré esa porcelana solo porque me la ofreces tú, Franny. Aunque, pensándolo bien —nos mira con malicia después de colocarla sobre una de las mesillas de té—… ¿No deberías guardarlo para ti? Se adquirió como regalo de boda, y ya incluso tengo una hija.

—¡N-no, es tuyo! —Franziska, tanto como yo, se sonroja de pura vergüenza— ¡S-siquiera pienso en eso todavía!

—Bien, pues si te soy franca —se pasa una mano por los cabellos y muerde sus labios, como si analizara lo que va a decir a continuación—... Creí que debías tenerlo ya en mente.

—¡¿…?! —ambos pasamos del rubor al blanco del mármol.

—No me malinterpreten, nadie los está juzgando —cruza los brazos y se arrellana en el asiento—. Sé lo que es verse envuelto en un escándalo, conozco la situación. Para la prensa resulta muy divertido descubrir a los demás que somos humanos, a través de lo que ellos llaman "deslices".

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —Franziska parece a punto de desmayarse. Trago en seco, esperaba el golpe, aunque no tan rápido.

—Míralo tú misma —levantándose va hacia una estantería llena de libros y recoge un diario, colocado sobre una hilera de estos. Lo trae, para dárselo en sus manos, y vuelve a sentarse—. ¿No tenías idea? Es el número de hoy, con su exclusiva en primera plana. La calidad de la foto deja qué desear, pero es evidente de quiénes se trata.

—¡Esa reportera maldita! —nunca he visto a Franziska tan fuera de sí, no admite siquiera que intente un gesto de consuelo— ¡Debí haberme percatado! ¡La gritona, métome en todo! ¿No es la misma que buscó implicarte en aquel incidente y le dio una foto como evidencia a mi padre?¿Qué tiene contra ti, Miles Edgeworth? ¡Esa obsesión por verte ahogado en el fondo del pozo responde a un interés particular!

—Nnnnghooooh, tus deducciones son completamente erráticas —sentirse ofendido y con vergüenza a la vez en una casa ajena, es una combinación que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo—. Te recuerdo que igual nos ayudó con el caso del asesinato en el P.I.C. Se trata de una sensacionalista… y no soy su blanco excepcional. Como todos los fotógrafos, persigue a cualquier figura pública que le sirva para un artículo.

—Franny, debes acostumbrarte a la idea ¿sabes? Mi primer consejo de hermana será que no te dejes ganar por los celos, no tiene caso —ella se levanta para ir en busca del té y lleva consigo la porcelana de regalo—. Te hará la vida un tártaro, si le das pie a la insistencia y los comentarios.

—Tsk, el látigo pide sangre —murmura Franziska una vez que estamos solos—. Voy a dejar mi marca en esa mujer de tal manera que no necesitará un traje de presidiario. ¡Miles Edgeworth, su crimen tiene que pagarlo con sentencia de cadena perpetua!

—Deja que te lo diga de nuevo… ¿No apoyamos la verdad? Muy bien, vamos a dársela tan clara y precisa, que no tengan la oportunidad de reclamarnos —su ofuscación va cediendo ante mi apoyo. La hermana regresa con el juego de té y hace un gesto aprobatorio con la cabeza, debió oír mis palabras—. Ya jugó nuestro oponente sus fichas blancas, ahora nos tocará a nosotros… A mí, en específico ¡Y les reservo un jaque mate en dos movimientos!

—Lástima que nuestra primera reunión sea con una noticia como ésta de por medio. Si les sirve de bálsamo, al menos tendrán la suerte de salir bien parados —noto que le trae recuerdos bastante dolorosos de su propia experiencia. Suspira, mientras sirve la infusión e identifico por el aroma que se trata de un magnífico Darjeeling—. Ustedes fueron manejados de tal modo por Manfred von Karma, que ni siquiera pueden aceptar gustarse como algo normal. Ténganlo por seguro, él estaba consciente de lo que pasaría. Incentivar la rivalidad y el odio entre dos almas tan compatibles, en plena adolescencia, haría que ese amor incauto aumentara en pasión. Y si esta última se ve sujeta, añorando lo que no acaba de suceder… Tienes un perfecto averno como existencia. Cursi tal cual suena, pero verídico.

G-gaaaah, la verdad siempre es dolorosa como quiera que la pongan.

—¿Cuántos años les tomó confiarse tan "espantoso" hecho? Apuesto a que todavía no logran mirarse de frente —sonríe, apurando su té—. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa —continúa muy seria—, ya han dado pasos al respecto, dicha o arrepentimiento, lo que logren de esto depende únicamente de cuan unidos estén para enfrentarlo… La confianza que tenga una en el otro y viceversa es esencial, les toca ser defensores de sí mismos, de su condición humana.

Me veo de abogado otra vez y no puedo evitar acordarme de Wright. ¿Qué será de él y de Maya en tanto tiempo? ¿No sería lógico que terminaran aceptando lo inevitable, justo como nosotros? Abandono el letargo, al escuchar que Franziska recibe la mejor disertación sobre cómo ser profesional y llevar su género a la vez, que he oído en mi vida. Me convendría instruirme, no conozco prácticamente nada en materia de convivencia y tampoco quisiera morir en el intento.

—Franziska, llegaste a la cumbre de tu carrera ¿no es tiempo ya de que le des un espacio a la vida personal? Eso no significa que te detengas, incluso yo, solo espero a que la niña se encamine para volver a mi arte.

—¿Retomarás la profesión? —Franziska abre los ojos muy sorprendida— ¿Aunque te hayas retirado?

—Un descanso momentáneo, eso es todo, nunca fue un retiro propiamente hablando. Mi esposo y yo nos las arreglaremos para que todo marche bien, sin descuidar la educación de nuestra hija —esa forma de vivir sin ambages debió hacer que mi mentor perdiera completamente los estribos, hasta desheredarla—. Me alegra haber escuchado su buena disposición para salvaguardar lo que sienten, señor Edgeworth. Aunque no haya tenido el placer ni la posibilidad de residir junto a mi hermana, igual quiero su ventura… Y ésta no existiría si usted no hubiese regresado a tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar —vuelve a sonreír, divertida—. Solo espero que sepa lidiar con ella, no desconozco lo difícil de su carácter…

—En ambos, el temperamento viene dado por la influencia de Manfred von Karma —hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza y le devuelvo la sonrisa—. Puede que sea una potranca desbocada, pero no voy a recoger sus riendas a menos que sea necesario.

—¿Quién es la yegua desbocada? —Musita Franziska, cruzándose de brazos— Tsk, así dice un penco viejo y lento, que no se da cuenta de los hechos ni poniéndole la evidencia ante sus narices.

—¡Franziska, ya basta! ¿En serio vas a molestarme toda la vida con eso? —Jamás me sentí tan abochornado por causa de mi lentitud respecto a los sentimientos y hasta ahora tampoco se los confié a nadie.

—Ella necesita madurar, señor Edgeworth —interviene la hermana, conciliadora—. Ya se percatará de que esa ojeriza no tiene caso mantenerla. Hágale vivir el futuro tal como lo ha decidido, y verá que pronto se le olvida.

Recobro la compostura e interiormente agradezco su mediación.

—Debí alentar a mi tutor de casarla con el fiscal Payne, tal y como dijo que haría, si no sacaba el máximo en sus notas —recuerdo irónico y ella salta—. Lástima que se aplicó, hoy no tendría que oír sus recriminaciones.

—Grrrr. Miles Edgeworth, te la haré pagar en toda la extensión de la palabra —la amenaza velada, dicha en susurros, no me sugiere precisamente un repaso con el látigo.

—Señor Edgeworth, conociendo los métodos de Manfred von Karma para convertirnos a todos en "perfectos", es un milagro que tenga incluso humor para reírse. Pudiera escribir una novela de género fantástico acerca del tema, si se me diera borronear cuartillas —interesante manera de reconfortarnos, es gracioso comparar su irónica desenvoltura con la hosca mordacidad de su hermana—. Él nunca miró con buenos ojos el hecho de que me convirtiera en una persona. Cuando digo esto, me refiero a que tenemos derecho a vivir un libre albedrío. Pudo conmigo mientras era una niña, luego —noto el orgullo de haberse librado de la "perfección"—… No me interesaba convertirme en fiscal. Lo siento, pero me parece la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Quería dedicarme a una carrera que para nuestro padre significaba una ofensa total.

—A juzgar por ese magnífico Blüthner, deduzco que tiene que ver con la música —señalo el piano de cola en un extremo de la sala—. Imagino perfectamente lo que debió representar su elección para Manfred von Karma.

—No, su idea quedará a medias por mucha imaginación que tenga —sonríe abiertamente—. De cualquier modo, habla con una estrella fugaz del espectáculo. Años atrás subí a los grandes escenarios bajo otro nombre, encarnando a Isolde, la Kundry de Parsifal, Elsa del Lohengrin, tantas…

¡Ack! No puedo creerlo y debí darme cuenta mucho antes. El rostro tan parecido al de Franziska… Su fama llegó a América, luego de ganarse un merecido lugar en Europa. Zhen Fa la hizo embajadora especial… Recuerdo que allí fui invitado a la ópera y su voz de soprano dramática me hizo pasar gratos momentos, sobre todo cuando entonó el _Geliebter, komm! _de Tannhäuser. Aquella Venus ha trasmutado en una mortal, hermana de Franziska.Sí que el mundo es pequeño.

—Hice una pauta cuando mi notoriedad empezó a crecer, debido a la niña. Me hubiese gustado presentársela, pero no se encuentra aquí, su padre la llevó de paseo… ¿Sabe tocar el piano, señor Edgeworth? —me pregunta y añade—. No me equivoco en reconocer a un amante de la buena música.

—Creo que soy mejor apreciándola.

—Es demasiado tímido o modesto tu compañero, Franny —sonríe divertida, va ligera hacia el instrumento y levantando la tapa hace correr los dedos por las teclas, en una escala de Sol—. Por cierto, alguien me contó que mi querida hermana posee una bellísima voz de mezzosoprano ¿Qué tal si me regalas una canción? ¿Algo de ópera? Es un conocimiento prácticamente obligatorio en los hijos de la alta sociedad.

—Hmph, nghn —Franziska luce cohibida, pero no se atreve a contrariar a su pariente.  
Solo espero que no insista en hacerme tocar el dichoso piano, por salvarse del embarazo—. Me he olvidado de las letras, no recuerdo sino los casos que preparo.

—Haz un esfuerzo, nada de trabajo ahora ¿te parece Carmen en su Habanera? ¡Aquí está la partitura! —de pronto se ve igual de niña que Franziska cuando se entusiasma. Empiezo a percatarme de cuan atractiva se vuelve una mujer al aflorar en ella ese rasgo tan delicioso—. Por hoy escapará, señor Edgeworth —torna hacia mí, ya sentada al piano—, la próxima vez no lo dejaré ir sin que nos deleite con una pieza.

Inconcebible, Franziska se deja arrastrar sin quejas de por medio. Es una tranquilidad saber que ella ganó una hermana de la que puede fiarse y yo, cierta especie de amiga familiar. Me congratulo por decidir traerla, este lugar es un oasis previo al desagradable asunto que me espera.

/

Siquiera tengo idea desde hace cuánto tiempo no entono una canción. Esta llamada habanera, solo una vez, once años atrás… No me imaginaba entonces en la piel de esa gitana, que literalmente acabó con la vida de un hombre y la suya propia. Pensaba que al no tener ese poder de seducción, o quizás sí, pero no estaba en mí explotarlo con solo doce años, tanto Miles como yo seríamos inmunes a toda la exaltación que provocaba la música. Gravísimo error. Me pregunto ahora cuánto habrán cambiado las cosas.

Mi voz brota del abdomen rotunda y grave, con toques irónicos e impositivos. Quizás sea la primera Carmen tentadora dominante, con la idea de conquistar un solo hombre, pero igual de dispuesta a morir por lograr mi voluntad.

_**El amor es un niño gitano**_

_**Que nunca ha conocido ley**_

_**Si no me quieres, yo te amo,**_

_**Si yo te amo, ponte en guardia.**_

Callo, el tono se pierde en el silencio y Miles me observa, demasiado serio para un momento tan emotivo. Esta copla al amor rebelde que Carmen expone, revive nuestra adolescencia. Once años atrás la música era su único sosiego en los tiempos de estudio… Canté por insistencia suya, nunca me había escuchado y se burlaba del tono con que solía gritar mis órdenes u objeciones. Inocente de mí, no supe darme cuenta de su verdadera intención, mi voz le agradaba en demasía, picándole la curiosidad de oírme cantar. De modo que acepté más por demostrarle mi talento que para mi gusto y respondió con los arpegios de una flauta que guardaba en el estudio. No lo intentamos de nuevo, fuimos tan elocuentes en aquel armonioso idioma que precisamos bajar los ojos y volver a los libros, con el deseo a flor de piel. Carmen había triunfado en su seducción una vez más, aún oculta bajo la apariencia de alguien tan ajeno a su mundo, como solo puede serlo una fiscal.

Intuyo de inmediato que vuelve a sentir lo mismo y el hecho de conocer un punto sensible en su carácter inmutable hace que me estremezca de placer. No obstante, ambos estamos incómodos por revivir esas emociones en presencia de una tercera persona, aunque sea de mi sangre.

—Hmm, demasiado tiempo para una primera visita —digo con timidez, mi hermana me mira con expresión de quien no soporta oír formalidades—. Creo que debemos marcharnos…

—Creo que debes quedarte un rato más —me interrumpe y luego se vuelve hacia Miles—. ¿Tendría a mal que comparta unas horas conmigo? Quiero que conozca a su sobrina.

—Heh, no es mi decisión —él sonríe con malicia. No sé por qué, pero tal parece que sin hablar se pusieron de acuerdo sobre algo—, pero si Franziska lo desea, vendré por ella dentro de unas horas —acepto y se incorpora, dispuesto a ir hacia el centro de detención—. Con su permiso, debo marchar. Ha sido una reunión en extremo agradable, pero tengo compromisos que cumplir.

—Hasta pronto, señor Edgeworth. Franziska, ¿pudieras acompañarlo a la puerta? —ese tono insinuante me da escalofríos—. Si te fijas, no tengo mayordomos ni nada que se le parezca. Voy a preparar un buen almuerzo, espero que usted no demore tanto como para perdérselo.

—No se moleste por mí —él se inclina agradecido—. Me sentaría mal si los hago esperar por causa de mi trabajo.

—Oh, estoy segura de que nos dará el tiempo suficiente para que llegue mi esposo con la niña y a prepararlo todo —siempre oí de mis padres que ella era muy tenaz—. Complázcame, ¿sabe lo tanto que ansié un milagro como éste? ¡Franny y yo juntas de nuevo!

—Ya que insiste, no puedo negarme —Miles se encoje de hombros, conforme. Noto su agrado al ser bien recibido en el seno familiar.

Ella se retira hacia el interior de la vivienda, imagino que a la cocina. De mala gana, porque sé que mi hermana lo ha hecho a ex profeso, lo sigo hasta la entrada.

—Confía en mí —dice con seguridad y añade serio—, nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer por los que quiero. Puedo entregar mi emblema, cargo y trabajo, pero no renunciaré nunca a dos cosas: el camino hacia la verdad, por muy doloroso que sea, y… a ti, Franziska —una de sus manos me alza suave el mentón—. No importa lo que digan.

—Entonces, ponte en guardia, Miles —asevero, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Porque no tendremos paz.

—He cambiado mucho, por causa de Wright, por Kay y por ti, aunque esto último no lo creas. Me siento incapaz de contener mis palabras. Tomemos a Carmen por ejemplo, en su lucha solitaria contra el mundo, convertido en un ruedo. No quiero negarlo por más tiempo, no después de escucharte cantar.

—Entonces, lleva esto contigo —lo inclino hacia mí, atrayéndolo por las solapas de su chaqueta y el beso es apenas un roce tierno—. Acéptalo como evidencia.

—Una muy alentadora, en verdad —sonríe con cierta picardía—. Heh, estás muy cooperativa con el caso.

—Dale su merecido a esa periodista chismosa, que no le queden ganas de meterse en la vida de los demás ¡Hmph, deseo rebanarla en veinticinco pedazos!

Lo veo marcharse y apenas me doy cuenta de que mi hermana está en pie tras de mi.

—Bien hecho, una caricia tan oportuna bien puede transformar al fiscal en San Jorge —sonríe divertida, poniendo su mano en mi hombro—. No lo juzgues tan duro como a veces lo haces, Franny. Cualquier hombre que hubiese pasado lo que él, ni siquiera pensaría que tiene derecho a enamorarse, menos con ese carácter. A Dios gracias, él es juicioso.

—¿Sabes cuánto esperé por su buen juicio? —digo enojada, recordando las veces que Miles parecía amar a Kay o a Maya más que a mí. Los celos eran peor que aguijonazos y no dudaba en expresarlos, confiando que notara la profundidad de la herida— ¡Creí que moriríamos solos!

—Por lo mismo, ahora que reaccionó hazle la vida más llevadera, mujer. Y asegúrate de que le gustes más que ninguna otra cosa —de repente, asocio el tono malicioso de mi hermana con el de aquella fiscal tan descarada que nos topamos en la fiscalía—. Lo siento, ya sé que es muy rápido para hablar de esos temas cuando recién nos conocemos, aunque seamos parientes —chasquea la lengua—. No soy de andarme con tapujos, él parece muy fiel a sus decisiones y dudo que ceda a los encantos de cualquiera, pero igual puede aburrirse si no cambias el menú de cuando en cuando.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —me encojo y la miro, asustada.

—Si nunca antes lo has alabado, hazlo. No pases todo el día riñéndole. Que te vea reír más a menudo, haz todo lo que antes no harías. Sorpréndelo. Te garantizo que su disposición para contigo crecerá más.

—Agh, eso es difícil. No puedo cambiar mi personalidad.

—No tienes por qué, es solo que te muestres más femenina y agradable con él. Incluye, por supuesto, que —parece que se da cuenta de mi aprieto cuando suaviza el tono—… Él y tú se comen prácticamente con los ojos ¿Cuántos años llevan aguantándose? Franny, disculpa si hurgo en tu vida personal, pero supongo que no has tenido quien te aconseje al respecto. Y después de todo, soy tu hermana mayor. Si se te hace muy complejo responderme, puedes callar…

La pregunta me saca de paso. A mi edad no conozco más que lo leído en varios tratados de sexualidad, y por cuestiones de trabajo. Una von Karma instruida con los principios de la familia, jamás hubiese tenido ni idea de lo que significa una relación, no ya sexual, sino de cualquier tipo. Me avergüenza que a mi edad ignore lo que saben la mayoría de las chicas con solo quince años.

—Ya veo. No tienes que ruborizarte —ella sonríe divertida—, puedes ir tan despacio como lo desees. Apresurarse en estos casos es contraproducente, por eso te ofrezco una fórmula para que vivas a plenitud cada segundo, hasta que ganes el final.

Me hace un gesto para que la siga, pidiéndome que la ayude con la cocina. Voy tras ella sin atreverme a levantar la cabeza, Miles al igual que yo, fue educado bajo la moral de los von Karma ¿sería bien acogida por él esa forma sensitiva que me sugiere mi hermana?


End file.
